Copy Cat
by ILSLy
Summary: Alec es un agente del FBI y está tras la pista de un peligroso asesino en serie, pero...¿Cómo se ha visto Magnus involucrado en todo esto? Universo Alterno rating MA


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga TMI, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

 _ **N/A: Esto es un laaargo y detallado One Shot UA (Universo Alterno) de 34.872 palabras que creé tras verme 7 temporadas seguidas de la serie Mentes Criminales.**_ _ **No es una adaptación ni un Crossover**_ _ **. Es un tributo a la serie y sus magníficos personajes: Aarón, JJ, Morgan, Prentis y Penélope, a los cuales adoro. Quise hacer a alguien para rendir tributo a Spencer peeero, no pude. Él es...único. Considero que este fic es uno de los mejores que he escrito hasta ahora, he cuidado cada uno de los detalles y he amado hasta el límite del hedonismo el resultado. Espero lo aprecien al igual (o más) que yo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Pues, como es un Universo Alterno, podría advertir OOC. Es decir, me paso el Cannon de TMI por el Arco del Triunfo. Trato de no hacerlo, pero es muy posible. Advierto que la mención del FBI, CIA, NSA, SWAT y demás organizaciones gubernamentales de EEUU, es usado meramente como recurso literario. Jamás fue mi intención hacer algo "real" Es una historia de**_ _ **Ficción**_ _ **(do you know what that mean, right?).**_

 _ **Advierto que la clasificación de esta historia es MA+ (Adulto Mayor de 21, es decir: PADRES, no me hago responsable de que sus hijos/as menores de edad lean esto... el internet es una bestia libre, so...it's your problem, not mine) no solo por el contenido sexual sino por el contenido violento y de la índole descriptiva de la criminalística. Hay contenido de**_ _ **relaciones sexuales no consensuadas**_ _ **y**_ _ **violencia física directa**_ _ **. No es un fic bonito, hay**_ _ **violencia**_ _ **,**_ _ **muerte de personajes, lenguaje violento**_ _ **y demás.**_

 _ **Es algo para adultos así que; por favor, lean bajo su responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: Bueno, este fic es especial. Es, oficialmente, mi publicación (en Fanfiction .net) #50 y quiero dedicársela a cada una de las maravillosas personas que me han leído hasta el sol de hoy. Todos y cada uno, gracias.**_

 _ **Como tengo algunas raras costumbres hobbits, regalo este fic con motivo de cumpleaños el pasado día 6 de Julio (27 años, para quienes quieran saber XD).**_ _ **Feliz no cumpleaños a mí :D**_

 _ **Recomendación musical: The beautiful people, Man that your fear, ambas de Marilyn Manson y Conquistador, The Fantasy, The end of all days: de Thirty Seconds to Mars.**_

 _ **Just so great.**_

 _ **Beteo y apoyo emocional: en manos de la mejor amiga y hermana del mundo, Tenchi Uchiha.**_ _ **Big hug sis, I**_ _ **know**_ _ **you gonna like this. Gracias por todo.**_ _ **(Le envía las musas de vuelta) Go go…quiero mi fragmento de celebración. XD**_

 _ **Dedicatoria especial: a mi Cintaku, Iced Fénix; porque la Amo, así, en mayúsculas.**_ _ **Porque mis días no serían iguales sin tu existencia, Cintaku. Porque eres mi musa eterna porque: Kau adalah cintaku. T'estime amor meu.**_

 _I'll make everyone pay and you will see_

 _You can kill yourself now_

 _Because you're dead in my mind_

 _The boy that you loved_

 _Is the monster you fear_

 **Copy cat**

 _Entre la vida y la muerte, solo hay un camino._

" _ **El término Copy Cat, es usado en la criminalística estadounidense para referirse a un imitador de un asesino en serie"**_

...

 _Era un chico hermoso. Tenía un cuerpo bien definido con suaves contornos en cada músculo. Una espalda marcada, perfecta, con piel de un blanco lechoso y cubierta con pecas en la parte de atrás de sus hombros._

 _Delicioso._

 _Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el chico quien estaba de rodillas sobre la cama e inclinado completamente hacia delante, penetrándolo con más fuerza y absorbiendo su grito con gula. Su rudeza era recompensada con movimientos acompasados de caderas y con gritos estrangulados sobre la almohada de aquella garganta codiciosa._

 _Se relamió los labios, salió de él y lo giró, tirándolo con brusquedad boca arriba sobre la cama. Necesitaba verlo de frente, verlo a los ojos._

 _Le abrió las piernas con violencia. El chico gritó y lo miró. Había lágrimas en aquellos iris. Él le sonrió con maldad. Si lloraba, tanto mejor…él lo disfrutaría aún más. Tomó sus manos y rápidamente las ató a ambos postes de la cama, separándole los hombros dolorosamente._

 _El chico, con las energías totalmente drenadas, se dejó hacer dócilmente sin emitir más sonidos que unos pocos sollozos. No era estúpido._

 _Estaba rendido ya, sabía que no tenía sentido luchar._

 _Se alzó sobre él, admirando su trabajo. La hermosura de ese cuerpo caído a su merced. Cada minúsculo centímetro de ese cuerpo era suyo, cada partícula de esa alma, le pertenecía._

 _El chico buscó sus ojos. Su iris negros cristalizados en lágrimas._

 _\- Por favor... - le rogó con la voz rota y él sonrió. El chico no entendía, jamás entendería. Él era suyo y no había ruego que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. No entendía que hacía ya mucho que le pertenecía._

 _Era suyo y podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que él quisiera. Era su juguete, su víctima._

 _Sin mermar su sonrisa, le penetró de nuevo. Esta vez con una violencia animal; manteniendo sus piernas imposiblemente abiertas, con su entrada irritada devorando su miembro con fricción. Apretado, caliente._

 _Estaba cerca, tan cerca._

 _Los ojos de su víctima rezumaban lágrimas de rabia, dolor y frustración en una lucha constante con las sensaciones contradictorias de su cuerpo que recibía cada una de sus estocadas con una firme resistencia._

 _Él sonrió aun más, con la mirada negra cegada de deseo y placer y se hundió hasta rozar su alma, arrancando miles de gritos desgarradores que fueron música para su alma ennegrecida. Solo faltaba un poco más, y él sería todo suyo._

 _Se colocó ambas piernas del chico sobre sus antebrazos, inclinándose hacia él hasta hacerle rozar el pecho con sus propias rodillas. Él gritó con fuerza y puso los ojos en blanco. No había manera, por más que se estuviera resistiendo, por más que odiara esa situación y se negara a ella mentalmente; su cuerpo no podía hacer nada más que rendirse cuando se llegaba hasta ahí._

 _Jonathan sonrió y, sin perder el ritmo, le tomó del cuello con una mano._

 _Faltaba muy poco._

 _Siguió impulsándose dentro de él, llenando su cuerpo una y otra vez, extasiado con los sonidos de sus pieles rozándose, sus propios gemidos, los gritos ahogados de su chico. La plenitud del momento lo envolvió, fundiéndose en su cuerpo con pequeños hilos de corriente eléctrica que fueron desde su columna hasta la punta de sus pies y de vuelta. Era éxtasis y placer puro._

 _Poco, tan... poco... ya casi estaba ahí._

 _El chico fijo sus ojos asustados en él. Hacía mucho que su máscara, aquella que había usado para seducirlo y traerlo hasta ahí, se había destruido. En ese momento era él, solo él. Jonathan, el hijo de Valentine._

 _El lucero de la mañana. Un ángel caído buscando justicia entre los hijos de Dios._

 _El chico le vio como solo sus víctimas podían hacerlo justo antes de morir. Lo vio. A él. A sus ojos reales. A su rostro sin máscara alguna, y gritó._

 _Jonathan sonrió. Ya estaban ahí._

 _Apretó su mano con fuerza en el cuello del chico, sin dejar de moverse con furia y rapidez en su interior, con el orgasmo inundando cada partícula de su cuerpo como una droga, alertando sus sentidos, amplificándolos y el blanco de su semen cayendo en olas por los muslos abiertos que pronto comenzaron a caer laxos a su lado; cuando la vida de su dueño se evaporó con un último movimiento de su mano que terminó por estrangularle._

 _Jonathan se incorporó, saliendo con rapidez de su cuerpo muerto y vacío._

 _Era suyo, ahora aquel chico era completamente suyo._

…

A 15 kilómetros de distancia, Alexander Ligthwood despertó en medio de la noche.

… **..**

 **Departamento de Alexander Ligthwood**

 **Nueva York**

 **04:00**

\- Demonios... - masculló Alec cuando el estridente repique de su celular lo despertó a las cuatro de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano, incluso para él.

Tanteó sobre su mesa de noche con el adormecimiento aun dominando sus miembros. Estaba agotado. La noche anterior se había acostado por sobre las once transcribiendo los últimos informes de misiones para su jefe. Además, había tenido que revisar él mismo los archivos de las últimas evaluaciones psicológicas de sus compañeros, lo cual no había sido nada bonito. Ser el nuevo Supervisor de su Unidad era un trabajo arduo y aun tenía mucho que aprender. Que el viejo Hodge ya estuviera de salida no era su sueño hecho realidad que se dijera. Pero alguien debía tomar el trabajo.

Atrapó el teléfono al tercer repique y miró en la pantalla brevemente antes de atender. Todo su sueño se esfumó de inmediato: era Jocelyn.

Y eso no era bueno.

\- Jocelyn - saludó con voz ronca al responder. Había una leve nota de ansiedad en su tono. Ella no le decepcionó al responder escuetamente.

\- Es él, Alec – la voz de su compañera también sonaba ansiosa.- Ha vuelto a atacar.

Alec se levantó con urgencia y sacó los pies de la cama. El frío lo golpeo un poco pero él ignoró la sensación. Se pasó una mano por su desastroso cabello antes de hablar.

\- Convoca al equipo. Llámalos a todos Jocelyn. Nos vemos en la oficina en dos horas.

 **Sede del FBI en Manhattan**

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **06:00**

\- Hoy a las 0300 , entró esta llamada a la central policial de Brooklyn:

 _\- 911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

 _\- No está... estábamos juntos en el club y se fue. Pero no responde al teléfono y... yo...no sé qué hacer..._

 _\- Señorita, cálmese por favor. Necesitamos detalles del hecho. ¿Quién no está?_

 _\- Mi primo...él nunca sale, le... yo le...oh Dios...por favor, encuéntrenlo._

 _\- ¿Dónde le vio por última vez?_

 _\- En... en el Club Pandemónium. Está desaparecido. No contesta a mis llamadas y...no sabía..._

Alec alzó la mirada de la carpeta que estaba leyendo a la mención del Club. La voz de la chica en la grabación sonaba realmente desesperada. Pero, aunque fuese cierto aquello de su primo, la policía no podía hacer nada antes de 72 horas. Alec suspiró y el sonido llamó la atención de Jocelyn quien detuvo la grabación.

\- La llamada sigue así por un par de minutos más. El oficial le indica que no pueden fichar una desaparición hasta las 72 horas, pero, a la mención del Club y según las pistas que les hemos dado, me llamaron para informarme. Les indiqué que buscaran en los hoteles próximos y... - la voz de Jocelyn se cortó antes de apretar un botón del control del proyector y mostrar las evidencias de la escena. Alexander cerró los ojos involuntariamente. – Encontraron el cuerpo de Sebastián Verlac en un hotel a dos calles del Pandemónium. El Sudes (Sujeto Desconocido) ha dejado la misma firma: manos atadas a la cabecera, relaciones sexuales no consensuadas y estrangulación como causa de muerte.

\- ¿Y es la misma victimología? –añadió Clary a su lado. La chica era relativamente nueva. Con 20 años ella era el elemento más joven de su equipo. Excelente con el lenguaje corporal y los retratos hablados. Jocelyn, su madre, no había estado muy complacida cuando aceptaran a su pequeña hija en el ala de investigación criminal del FBI, pero Alec no dudaba de su increíble aporte al equipo, sobre todo en ese caso donde gracias a unas muy pocas declaraciones habían podido sacar una imagen cercana a la del asesino.

Alec giró la vista de ella hacia la pantalla y estudió la víctima, logrando evitar a duras penas fijarse en las grotescas imágenes del cadáver; en sus ojos vacíos, secos y vidriosos, en los morados comenzando a mostrarse claros contra la piel muerta o las marcas de sus muñecas donde había sido atado y fijándose mejor en las fotos de archivo que había colocado Jocelyn para comparación. Sebastián Verlac había sido un chico alto, apuesto. Cabello y ojos negros. A primera vista podía ser cualquier chico. El anterior había sido castaño y musculoso, este era de piel pálida... el asesino no seguía un perfil físico. Buscó en el expediente entre sus manos.

\- Al parecer si – murmuró después de un rato al encontrar lo que buscaba.- Sebastián Verlac era el único heredero de la fortuna de su familia. Su prima Aline, quien es la chica de la grabación, indicó rasgos que nos permite ubicar a Sebastián dentro del perfil victimológico del Sudes.

\- Entonces... es un imitador – medio afirmó y medio preguntó Jace al otro lado de la mesa.

Alec cerró la carpeta mientras Jocelyn se sentaba a la enorme mesa rectangular. El equipo entero (Jace quien había sido transferido de las Fuerzas Especiales al igual que él, Clary, Simón que era el analista técnico que habían traído de la NSA, Hodge: el más antiguo del equipo, Jocelyn y Luke, los últimos dos eran elementos substraídos de la CIA) lo miraban fijamente, pendientes a sus palabras. Alec suspiró.

\- Sí, creo que a estas alturas ya podríamos afirmar que tenemos un imitador.

Hodge, como él esperaba, dejó la carpeta de un golpazo sobre la mesa y se levantó para abandonar la sala.

Su suspiró se repitió.

El caso había llegado a sus manos hacía dos meses. Habían encontrado a la primera víctima en un hotel barato en la parte alta de Manhattan. La primera víctima, Jordan Kyle era un chico apuesto, alto y de menos de veintiséis años. Dueño de una gran organización llamada Preator Lopus. A Kyle lo encontraron atado al cabecero de la cama del hotel, había sido estrangulado y violado repetidamente. A las dos semanas, otro chico desapareció en un club de Brooklyn, el Pandemónium. El cadáver del chico fue encontrado en un hotel cercano a la mañana siguiente. Mismo patrón. Dos semanas después, otro, y una semana más tarde, desaparecido de un club distinto, otro.

Hodge, quien había estado a cargo de los casos de la división los últimos diez años de su carrera, había resistido a retirarse por completo al entrar ese caso. Le recordaba enormemente a uno de hacía dos años. Un tipo llamado Valentine que había asesinado por lo menos a dos docenas de chicos jóvenes en menos de seis meses, ahorcándolos, violándolos y atándolos de la misma manera, y que no había sido detenido sino que se había dejado atrapar, según el mismo Valentine estaba aburrido de que el FBI no pudiera dar con él.

Había sido el comienzo del fin de la carrera de Hodge. Su desgracia, la mancha en su historial. Éste se encerró en sí mismo y poco después le avisaron a Alec que tomaría el mando de la división en lo que su supervisor se retirara.

Y ahora tenían un imitador de Valentine.

No era lo que Alec quería para comenzar su puesto al mando de la unidad, pero quizás era la mejor despedida para Hodge. Atrapar al imitador de Valentine, sería algo de justicia.

Justicia divina, quizás.

\- Bien –murmuró Alec – escucho planes de acción. Tenemos que detener a este imitador antes de que continúe asesinando. Si va a seguir imitando a Valentine, podemos asumir que comenzará a asesinar por lo menos una o dos veces por semana. Subirá en cantidad. Sabemos que los imitadores comienzan idolatrando a un asesino, pero que luego comienza a competir, a querer superarle. Si el ego de este Sudes, es mayor al de Valentine, tendremos muchos problemas para detenerle. No se entregará.

\- ¿Qué tenemos a favor? – preguntó metódicamente Luke con su voz pausada de siempre. Lo que más le gustaba de trabajar con Luke, era la calma que irradiaba aunque detrás de sus ojos se escondía la astucia de un lobo.

\- Ya tenemos un punto de partida: el Pandemónium – continuó Alec y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de seguir hablando. - Tenemos su retrato hablado. Clary, ve a hablar con la prima de Sebastián Verlac a ver si reconoce el dibujo. Pregúntale si vio a su primo alejarse con alguien anoche.

\- Sí, de acuerdo. Me llevaré a Luke – miró hacia el hombre quien asintió en silencio.

Alec lo aprobó. Luke era indudablemente el mejor de todos en el grupo para hablar con los familiares de la víctima.

\- De acuerdo. Simón, sería de utilidad que investiguemos a profundidad el pasado de Sebastián Verlac y el de las otras víctimas. A ver si hay algún punto de coincidencia. A diferencia de Valentine, sabemos que al imitador le atrae el poder, todas sus víctimas han tenido dinero o puestos de influencia.

\- Bien. También investigaré quienes son los clientes asiduos al Pandemónium a ver si alguien encaja en el perfil de las víctimas; para protegerle.

\- Iré a la morgue- informó Jocelyn con voz baja – quiero ver si Catarina pudo averiguar algo más del cuerpo.

\- No servirá de mucho. – dijo Jace con voz fría y practica. Estaba golpeando con su lapicero constantemente contra el vidrio de la mesa. Todos le prestaron atención.

\- ¿Por qué no, Jace?- soltó Clary con acidez. Alec sabía que a la joven le ponía de los nervios la actitud de Jace.

\- Bueno, hemos tenido muestras de ADN en todos los otros cuerpos ¿no? Y coinciden entre ellas, pero no tenemos con que cotejarla en la base de datos. No está en ninguna.

\- ¿Y vas a algún lado con esto? Catarina pudo haber descubierto algo más... alguna cosa...

Jace acalló a Clary con un movimiento desdeñoso de la mano.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que este tipo es listo. Tan listo como lo fue Valentine. Hodge estuvo meses siguiendo a ese tipo hasta que él se entregó. Si estamos tras un imitador, tampoco se dejará atrapar con un desliz con sus víctimas.

El sonido seco de la puerta al cerrarse los sobresaltó a todos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo? ¿Tienes algún plan, Jace? ¿O solo estás siendo desagradable recalcando lo obvio? – soltó Hodge con aspereza en la voz.

Jace sonrió. La sonrisa de Jace era como ver a un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Alec se mordió un labio en un gesto nervioso. Siempre le había parecido que Jace hubiera liderado mejor que él al equipo, de no ser por la patente imagen de temerario que destilaba por cada poro. Era valiente, y sería un buen líder sino fuera tan... _Jace_.

\- Estoy diciendo que estoy harto de ir por detrás de este tipo. De un _imitador_. No conseguiremos nada que nos sea de utilidad en Sebastián Verlac. Estoy diciendo que tenemos que ponerle una trampa. Sabemos cómo piensa, sabemos que es lo que le atrae de una víctima, sabemos que es lo que busca: un hombre joven, apuesto y con poder o dinero. Es un asesino con una básica personalidad tipo "A". Podemos darle lo que quiere y atraparlo.

Alec alzó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Qué, en el nombre del Ángel, es lo que estás proponiendo?

Jace sonrió aun más.

\- Propongo que yo mismo, ya que reúno todos los requisitos, me ponga en la mira del sujeto, en el Pandemónium y que cuando se acerque a mí, lo atrapemos. Podemos ponerle una trampa.

 **Morgue general de Brooklyn.**

 **14:00**

Cuando Jocelyn vio el cuerpo sin vida de Sebastián Verlac consideró, por primera vez en toda su carrera, el solicitar un retiro temprano.

Ella, como madre, había recibido con un mayor impacto emocional todos los datos de aquel caso. Su hija tenía la misma edad que casi todas las víctimas. Fuesen hombres o mujeres, el hecho de ver una vida tan joven cortada de raíz siempre la ponían enferma.

La muerte en general, lo hacía. Quizás había sido una mala decisión en su vida eso de trabajar para el FBI, pero ayudar a la gente, hacer justicia, era lo que la llenaba.

Catarina entró a la sala y Jocelyn apartó la vista del rostro del cadáver de Sebastián Verlac. Todos los moretones comenzando a inflamarse, su piel seca y las venas azuladas con la sangre fría ya, sus labios resecos, las costuras de la finalizada autopsia en su pecho, y las marcas sanguinolentas de sus muñecas...

Era demasiado. Todo eso era demasiado.

No era, ni de broma, el primer cadáver que veía en su vida; pero si quería que fuera el último. No quería seguir viendo como se perdían vidas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Catarina la miraba interrogante. Jocelyn parpadeó.

\- Perdón ¿me decías?

Catarina sonrió y volvió a dar su explicación.

\- Te decía que todas las heridas, como en los anteriores chicos, fueron hechas pre-mortem. Y la causa de muerte fue la misma –indicó, señalando las claras huellas de dedos en el cuello de Sebastián. Se veían moradas contra su piel tan pálida. – Fue ahorcado manualmente y asfixiado hasta morir.

Jocelyn asintió y se fijó en las marcas de sogas en las muñecas de Sebastián. Todos los otros chicos habían sido atados también. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el asesino era un dominante sádico? No parecía ser el caso. Los chicos se iban voluntariamente con él. No había secuestro ni muestras de humillaciones en las víctimas. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Para recalcar su dominio del Ego sobre el Ego? ¿Para acentuar su superioridad? Eso podía tener algo más de lógica... pero aun así...

\- ¿Jocelyn?... Jocelyn, ¡¿Jocelyn?! – Jocelyn se volvió hacia Catarina, sorprendida por su grito pero se mantuvo atada a sus pensamientos.

¿Aun así como lograba que chicos tan físicamente imponentes se fueran con él sin prestar resistencia? No podía ser todo algo meramente sexual, no tenía sentido...

\- Discúlpame Catarina. ¿Qué me decías? – su amiga la miró interrogante.

\- ¿Estás bien, Jocey? Te noto algo ida...

\- Estoy bien – declaró, aferrándose a sus deducciones. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.- ¿Has descubierto algo más en Sebastián? – Catarina negó con un gesto, adelantándose a Jocelyn y saliendo de la sala de autopsias.

\- No, pero...

\- Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Analiza su sangre. Puede haber algo más.

Catarina la miró por sobre su propio hombro.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Qué buscas Jocelyn?

Ella firmó la salida y soltó un suspiro, echando una última mirada hacia el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Sebastián Verlac.

\- Es solo una corazonada que tengo. ¿Podrás hacer esos análisis para mí?

\- Sí, claro – asintió Catarina – pero estarán para mañana temprano. ¿Buscamos algo en específico?

Jocelyn abrió la puerta de la morgue para despedirse ahí de su amiga. Catarina estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta esperando por una respuesta. En su rostro, había una clara expresión de preocupación.

\- Alguna sustancia inusual. No lo sé, Catarina... pero me temo que esto podría ser menos simple de lo que parece.

 **Afueras del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **23:35**

 _-Esta es la idea más estúpida, peligrosa y estúpida que has tenido nunca Jace._

 _-Alec, dijiste "estúpida" dos veces ¿Te diste cuenta? Y mi idea no es estúpida. Es brillante, como yo. Funcionará. Este tipo no podrá resistirse a mí, me buscará y lo atraparemos._

 _-Jace, eres el tipo más heterosexual del planeta. Y el Sudes no se lleva a sus víctimas a la fuerza, las seduce. Se dará cuenta de que no puede seducirte. Y claro que podrás resistirse a ti, idiota._

 _-No, nadie puede._

 _-Eres un idiota. Y ten cuidado, Clary y yo estaremos pendientes desde el otro lado del Club. No salgas con nadie sin avisar. No hagas nada estúpido Jace._

 _-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Deja ya de hablarme al oído Ligthwood y déjame actuar._

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:13**

-¿Le pediste ayuda a Isabelle para venir hoy aquí así vestido, cierto? – le preguntó Clary con una clara sonrisa de burla en sus labios y ojos. Alec la ignoró. Tenía que estar pendiente de sí Jace le decía algo por los micrófonos, si detectaba a alguien... o de sí hacia alguna estupidez. No tenía tiempo para hablar de ropa con Clary.

Pero, también debía disimular para no llamar la atención. Quizás debería hablar con Clary para no parecer un completo disociado... y...

Maldición.

Frunció los labios, siguiendo con la mirada a Jace, quien acababa de comerse con los ojos a una chica rubia y menuda que pasaba por su lado con una bandeja en una mano. Por el Ángel, Jace nunca aprendería. ¿No se suponía que estaba actuando? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo extremadamente heterosexual que eran sus gestos, sus actos? No había ningún indicio que les dijera que alguna de las víctimas anteriores fuese gay, pero si sabían que el imitador no les había obligado a ninguno a irse con él. Los había convencido de alguna forma y no habían llamado la atención al salir. Se veían perfectamente normales... y si era así, el asesino les tenía que haber seducido de alguna forma. Y si era así, Jace en todo caso estaba alejando al sujeto, no atrayéndolo.

Era totalmente imposible que el asesino viera como posible víctima a Jace. Así como no tenían indicios sobre si la sexualidad de la víctima influía en su selección como tal, si sabían con exactitud que el asesino podía ser totalmente heterosexual y aun así violar y asesinar hombres jóvenes. En la mayoría de los casos de violaciones masculinas no había un componente de identificación sexual de ninguna de las partes, sino de dominio sobre el otro. Era una variación del control del Ego. Una desviación de una psicosis.

El asesino creía ser más poderoso que su víctima, y lo demostraba tomando y dominando cada aspecto de su ser; físico, mental y emocional hasta culminar tomando su vida por completo.

Era el dominio total del sujeto. La subyugación definitiva. El asesino veía a sus víctimas como seres que eran de su propiedad, a los que había dominado y por tanto le pertenecían. Por eso escogía jóvenes que representaban belleza, poder o dinero: eran símbolos que él deseaba subyugar y poseer.

Por eso Alec no creía que el asesino viera a Jace como una posible víctima, sino como una posible competencia. Alguna especie de rival. Ahora, si el asesino estaba allí aquella noche, la presencia de Jace y su indiscutible actitud de Macho Alfa, quizás le llevaría a actuar precipitadamente para marcar su territorio.

Así que solo tenía que estar pendiente y vigilar.

Volvió su vista a Clary, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que la pelirroja le había dicho?

-Disculpa, Clary. ¿Me decías? – Clarissa rodó los ojos y señaló su camisa y sus pantalones.

-Eso –dijo- es obra de Izzy ¿Cierto? – Alec pestañeó y se vio a sí mismo.

Ah, _eso_.

Si, era cierto. Su loca hermana menor, al saber que Alec iba a ir a un Club por primera vez en su vida (nadie tenía que saber eso, era que simplemente él prefería pasar sus noches ahogándose entre libros que en el alcohol) había sacado aquella ropa del fondo de su armario y lo había obligado a ponérsela. Isabelle, quien se había transferido a las Swat, en la que ella estaba a cargo de la división de Nueva York y los comandos de captura; personalmente Alec pensaba que el exceso de trabajo la había vuelto completamente chiflada; ella por su lado lo llamaba "sentido de la moda". El atuendo en si constaba de una sencilla camiseta gris granito que, por lo ajustada que le quedaba, parecía haber sido confeccionada para un niño de diez años, y unos pantalones de cuero negro que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde demonios habían salido.

Ciertamente, en sus años él nunca había comprado esa _cosa_.

-No quiero hablar de ello – fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Tomó el vaso que la camarera le había servido minutos atrás y le dio un pequeño trago tentativo. Dulce al comienzo, amargo en el medio y fuego al final. Ahgs... como odiaba el alcohol.

-Pues, luces fantástico – le dijo su compañera con una sonrisa en los labios escondida por su propio vaso.

Alec sintió su piel enrojecer, sin duda producto del licor.

-Ella tiene razón – dijo a su lado una desconocida voz femenina. Alec alzó la mirada. Era la camarera a la que Jace había seguido con la mirada. Parecía un hada de lo femenina y delicada que era. La chica traía un solo trago en su bandeja. Era un vaso alargado con un líquido color púrpura dentro y el borde glaseado con azúcar brillante. Alec frunció el ceño y la chica le sonrió antes de ponerle el vaso en la mano. – Esto, es para ti - le dijo escuetamente y con la voz quizás demasiado alegre.

Alec miró tontamente a la chica y luego al vaso y de vuelta.

-¿Qué... - comenzó a preguntar. Ella le interrumpió y señaló con una sonrisa en los labios hacia la muchedumbre que bailaba pegados unos a otros como una colmena de insectos bajo el agua. Había una pareja de una chica y un chico magreandose no muy lejos del pasillo que conducía a los baños. Alec soltó un bufido. Personas heterosexuales ¿Nunca se podían contener? Era exasperante.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Jace abordaba ahora a una chica morena y rodó los ojos.

La camarera volvió a hablar señalando con insistencia.

-Fue él. El bombón alto y asiático del fondo. Te lo ha enviado. – Alec buscó a quien le indicaban por unos segundos hasta encontrarlo con la mirada.

Su rostro enrojeció y Alec sintió como le ardían las mejillas con un calor que no era producto del alcohol. Era... atractivo en verdad y... no dejaba de mirarlo. Fijamente. Como si quisiera desnudarlo con la mirada.

Alec, aun desde la distancia se fijó en que el sujeto era alto, más alto que él por unos centímetros, con un cuerpo delgado cubierto con ropa que dejaba más a la sediciosa imaginación de lo que en realidad mostraba. El chico asiático captó su mirada y en respuesta le guiñó un ojo desvergonzadamente para después mirarlo de arriba abajo y de vuelta, guiando sus ojos muy lentamente.

Alec tragó grueso y sintió como sus sentidos se evadían. ¿Cómo alguien podía mirarlo _así_?

A lo lejos, escuchó la voz de Clary.

-¿Sabes quién es?

La camarera respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Claro querida! ¿Quién en la Tierra no conoce a Magnus Bane?

...

 **Club Pandemonium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:25**

Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane... Maldito fuera Magnus Bane.

Jonathan terminó su bebida de un solo trago furioso, posando el vaso sobre la barra y fijó su mirada en el chico de ojos azules una vez más. Era tan sutilmente perfecto…

Vio como Magnus se le acercaba desde el otro lado del Club y maldijo de nuevo.

Sabía que podía competir con Magnus Bane y ganar, con creces. Él era Jonathan Morgernten después de todo. Pero eso no hubiera sido sutil y quizás llamaría la atención del mismo Magnus al llevarse a _su_ presa. No, él era más inteligente que eso.

Tenía que buscar una segunda opción.

Una mejor opción.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:29**

-Alec, el tal Magnus viene hacia aquí. - murmuró Clary a su lado por tercera vez, mandando al demonio todos sus intentos de ignorar el hecho en sí.

-Clary, no estás ayudando.- le replicó él, dejando a un lado ambas bebidas. La que le había enviado Bane y la que había ordenado al llegar.

Pudo sentir, más que ver, la sonrisa de su compañera. Y pudo sentir también la presencia extraña de Magnus Bane cuando llegó a su lado y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de romper su preciado espacio personal.

-No es venenosa ¿Sabes? – comentó el recién llegado y Alec se vio obligado a levantar la mirada hacia aquella voz.

¿Por qué, en nombre del Ángel, tenía que tener una voz tan seductora? Luego se regañó mentalmente. Él estaba de servicio. Tenía que vigilar y cuidar de Jace.

 _Maldición, Jace._

Le buscó con la mirada rápidamente y se alivió cuando lo vio sentado al fondo de una mesa no muy lejos de ellos, conversando con una chica de cabello castaño.

Volvió su atención a Bane y se dispuso a rechazarlo amablemente; ignorando la voz histérica (que, para horrores de sus horrores, sonaba exactamente igual a su hermana) que le estaba gritando en su cabeza que rechazar a Bane era una tremenda estupidez.

Luego, pateó mentalmente a Isabelle cuando ésta comenzó a recitarle los atributos físicos visibles de Magnus Bane, uno por uno, letra por letra... No necesitaba tales detalles ahora mismo, muchas gracias.

-No suelo tomar bebidas de extraños. Lo siento. – se disculpó y empujó el vaso con liquido púrpura hacia Bane. Éste le sonrió y se acercó un poco más, bloqueando momentáneamente su visión de Jace, de Clary y del Mundo en general.

-Pues entonces, hay que conocernos más y dejar de ser extraños. ¿No crees? – Alec abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, atontado. ¿Aquel tipo tenía los ojos amarillos y verdes? Eran extraordinarios. Hermosos y extraordinarios. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexander Ligthwood – musitó, sin poder evitarlo. Se volvió a patear mentalmente y su hermana le sacó la lengua. Estúpida Izzy.

Bane le tomó la mano con una enjoyada y de esmalte negro perlado y se la estrechó. Alec arrancó la suya del gesto. La sensación de tocarle le había llevado una corriente eléctrica a todo el cuerpo.

Magnus sonrió de nuevo.

-Es un placer Alexander, soy Magnus Bane.

Oh sagrado Raziel. ¿Por qué _su_ nombre se escuchaba de _esa_ manera en su boca? Alec trató de contener un escalofrío.

-Lo sé – replicó Alec instantáneamente y luego se mordió la lengua. Era un completo idiota. Escuchó claramente la risa de Clarissa y la quiso patear a ella junto a la histérica hermana en su cabeza. Esas dos lo iban a volver loco. Magnus enarcó una ceja perfectamente delineada y se apoyó con ambos codos de la barra a su lado.

-¿Lo sabes? – Repitió y Alec sintió como su rostro ardía. - ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo por acá, cariño.

La...camarera. Ella me dijo tu nombre cuando me trajo el trago.

¡Ah! La linda Kaeli – exclamó - Linda y peligrosa como un hada, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Las mujeres de su tipo lo son. – Alec parpadeó.

¿Magnus le estaba hablando de mujeres? ¿Qué manera de acercarse era esa? Lo miró con incredulidad y contestó.

-No, realmente _no sé_ a lo que te refieres – comentó, omitiendo la parte de "las mujeres no son exactamente mi tipo" de la frase entera. No tenía porque ceder eso tan temprano.

De pronto, se horrorizó. ¿Realmente había considerado llevar esa conversación, aquel encuentro, a _algún_ lado?

La voz de Clary lo sacó de sus discusiones mentales.

-Alec, no veo al idiota de Jace por ninguna parte. – Alec se sentó derecho y buscó a su amigo y compañero con la mirada. Con una maldición en voz alta, le dio la razón a Clary: Jace no estaba. Y con Magnus ahí, no podía usar el comunicador con él.

Pensando rápidamente, se inclinó hacia su compañera y le dio claras instrucciones.

-Búscalo Clary. No podemos perderlo de vista y él lo sabe. – Clarissa asintió, se levantó y, antes de ir en busca de Jace, le echó una mirada cautelosa a Alec y una desconfiada a Magnus. Alec le insistió - Ve, Clary – la miró fijamente tratando de infundirle peso a su orden - Encuéntralo.

Clary les dio la espalda para ser devorada por la marea de gente que bailaba en el local.

Estúpido Jace. Él sabía, por el Ángel que sabía que no debía perderse de vista. No salirse del rango visual. Quería llamarle por el micrófono para gritarle lo idiota que era y preguntarle donde y con quién demonios estaba, pero no podía exponer a Magnus quien era solo un civil. Y ellos estaban de encubierto. Y... ¡Demonios!.

Estúpido Jace. Estúpido mil veces.

-¿Quién es este Jace? ¿Tu novio o el de ella?- escuchó la voz de Magnus preguntarle y Alec tomó del trago morado. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba estresado. Giró su vista a Magnus, dispuesto a marcharse en busca de Jace.

Magnus lo veía con diversión pero con la duda en su hermoso rostro. Alec en sus veintiséis años nunca había visto un rostro tan armonioso y hermoso, tan exótico y perfecto. Se perdió en lo distinto de los rasgos de sus ojos con delineador negro brillante antes de rescatar de una parte muy lejana de su cerebro la pregunta que Magnus le había hecho. Volvió en sus palabras y casi se ahogó con el siguiente trago.

¡¿Qué Jace y él... qué?!

¿Qué? – medio gritó y medio espetó. - ¡No! Jace es solo mi amigo. Y no hay nada con Clary – aclaró y luego de un segundo lo meditó y agregó- bueno, nada que yo sepa...

Esos dos bien podían tener algo, por cómo se miraban y se odiaban públicamente. ¿No decían que del amor al odio había solo un paso? Ahí bien podía haber un ejemplo en vivo y en directo.

Contuvo un escalofrío ante la grotesca escena y se fijó en Magnus quien en todo el rato no había apartado la mirada de él. Y que ahora estaba más y más cerca.

-Entonces... ¿Sin novio? – Alec, quien se comenzaba a preguntarse a dónde demonios se había ido su resolución de despedirse de Magnus e ir en busca de Jace, tragó grueso y negó con el rostro. No, no tenía novio. Algo en los ojos ya de por sí impactantes de Magnus los hizo brillar con más intensidad. – No puedes ser tan perfecto...

Alec lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Sus preguntas acercaron más a Magnus a su cuerpo y él no encontraba ninguna objeción a ello. Sencillamente estaba hipnotizado.

-Cabello negro, ojos azules... - recitó y Alec cayó en cuenta de que estaba describiéndolo a él. Contuvo el aliento y Magnus le sonrió- es mi combinación favorita. ¿Y de paso, estás soltero? – Alec solamente asintió, sin encontrar palabras en su garganta. - ¿Ves? Simplemente eres perfecto.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:35**

Clary estaba mareada.

Tanto olor a sudor humano, humo y alcohol; lograban revolver su estomago mientras se discurría entre los cuerpos danzantes del Pandemónium en busca de Jace.

Un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

 _Jace._

¿Dónde, en el nombre de todos los Ángeles, podía estar metido ese rubio oxigenado?

La última vez que le había visto (con un peso en el estomago debido a la incomodidad en igual medida que los celos) él había estado charlando con una chica hermosa de cabello lacio y castaño con un aire a Isabelle, a ese tipo de mujeres letales e inaccesibles que ella nunca sería. Luego, se había distraído cuando sintió que alguien miraba insistentemente en su dirección y se encontró buscando la raíz de aquella extraña pero certera sensación de sentirse fijamente observada hasta que se topó con los profundos y escalofriantes ojos negros de un chico que estaba al otro lado de la barra, justo del lado opuesto a donde estaban sentados Alec y ella.

El chico era guapo, del mismo aire letal que le había recordado a Izzy en la chica que hablaba con Jace. Mirada peligrosa y seductora. Cabello de un tono cercano al blanco y un perfil simétrico que rayaba en lo antinatural. A Clary le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si estuviera escondido en una bruma y no pudiera definirlo del todo.

Entonces, mientras escuchaba como Alec daba respuestas confusas y atoradas a Magnus y reía por ello, se dio cuenta de que el otro tipo no la estaba viendo a ella en lo absoluto. La parte de su ego femenino se ofendió, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a no llamar la atención. A ser bajita y pasar desapercibida. Porque aunque su cabello tuviera aquel tono rojo que parecía fuego; nadie parecía reparar en ella nunca.

Buscó el foco de atención del sujeto y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Alec y su interlocutor. El chico de cabello blanco no apartaba la mirada de ellos, con una insistente fijación por Alec en cada dos de tres segundos. Clary tomó de su trago para disimular una sonrisa.

Alec siempre llamaba la atención allá donde fuera y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Era todo lo contrario a Jace, quien era muy consciente de que tipo de atención captaba y la usaba para sus fines. Jace era ese tipo de chicos que deseabas que te miraran a los ojos; que deseabas que te _notaran_. Sabía cómo y a quien atraer, era consciente de sí mismo y eso lo hacía prepotente e insoportable. Pero a la vez, ella sabía que detrás de todo ese muro había una fragilidad oculta que podía quebrarlo en un segundo sino se iba con cuidado.

Alec, por el contrario, era él todo el tiempo. Pleno y simple. Arrollador con su oscura mirada celeste que traducía como si de un libro se tratara, todos sus pensamientos y emociones. Y eso, era lo que lo hacía atraer. Esa incredulidad ante su propio poder sobre los demás.

Su amigo podía atraer a tipos como ese Magnus Bane quien, después de digerir todo lo llamativo, estrafalario y... _brillante_ de su exterior, era indudablemente atractivo.

Jace era como un sol, deslumbrando todo a su alrededor, cegando al resto del mundo con su belleza y Alec era como una estrella, acostumbrada a no brillar cerca del sol, pero hermosa por sí misma. Y ella, Clary, era como las águilas, empeñada en buscar la luz del sol de frente, aunque eso la terminara quemando tarde o temprano.

Incomoda con sus propios pensamientos, buscó de manera inconsciente a Jace entre la multitud para recibir un golpe en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. De inmediato, se llevó la mano al auricular en su oído y al micrófono en el borde de su camisa. Iba a llamarle cuando recordó que Alec y ella no estaban solos y que no podían arriesgar la seguridad de un civil.

Entonces le dijo a Alec que no veía a Jace... y ahora buscaba al rubio por todo el bar, para ir sintiendo como a cada minuto se mareaba más. Si el mareo era producto del alcohol en sus venas, del olor a cuerpos sudados o, por el contrario, era producto del miedo de no encontrar a Jace; aun no lo podía definir.

En el Pandemónium comenzó a sonar una nueva canción. Un ritmo pop y electrónico a la vez.

El creciente latido de su corazón la hizo detenerse un momento en el fondo del bar. Miró hacia Alec: todavía estaba con Magnus. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia el chico de ojos negros de antes y descubrió que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Se había ido... y viendo el lenguaje corporal de Alec mientras estaba cerca de Magnus, tampoco se le podía culpar.

Clary se pasó una mano por su cabello, suspiró y se escabulló por un pasillo que daba hacia los depósitos. Ya lejos un poco del ruido, llevó una mano al micrófono.

-Jace ¿Jace? ¿Me oyes? – Nada, solo estática. Clary sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos. – Maldita sea – masculló antes de limpiárselas a toda prisa.

Era una agente del FBI, no iba a llorar. Se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el suelo y comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo ellos ahí? : Tratando de tender una trampa al imitador de Valentine. Jace, era supuestamente una buena carnada, así que él estaba preparado para, en caso de darse la oportunidad, irse con un chico que le pareciera sospechoso. Un maniático del control que quisiera seducirlo de un momento al otro. Pero... ¿había pasado eso en algún momento de la noche? No que ella viera, y había estado vigilando a Jace con insistencia.

Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué cambió en el plan?

Ellos habían estado toda la noche vigilando a Jace, sin llamar la atención. Eran sólo dos amigos en la barra del club, tomando unos tragos y pasando desapercibidos. Eran invisibles...

O lo eran, hasta que llegó Magnus Bane.

¿Magnus? ¿Era eso?

Sacó su celular con las manos temblando y marcó a Simón.

-¡Clary! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – Simón siempre le hablaba con un tono de urgencia en la voz, como si estuviera preocupada por ella todo el tiempo. Y cuando no era así, era como hablar con ella misma. Tenían una afinidad solo digna de ser comparada con los siameses. A los pocos meses de conocerle, se habían hecho inseparables, tanto como para que Jace se burlara de ellos. - ¿Clary? – volvió a llamar la voz de Simón y ella reaccionó, poniéndose en pie.

-Necesito que investigues a alguien para mí, rápidamente. ¿Puedes?

-Por supuesto. Dime su nombre. – Clary pudo escuchar el típico tecleo de la pc que acompañaba a Simón como ruido de fondo.

-Magnus Bane. Es un tipo que...

-Lo tengo – Clary parpadeó y cerró la boca. Aquello había sido rápido, incluso para Simón.

-Wuw... – murmuró y casi pudo ver la rara sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Simón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó su amigo, claramente divertido.

-Menos de un minuto, Neo – se burló y sonrió cuando Simón soltó una pequeña carcajada - Cada vez te superas a ti mismo.

-A su favor, no se ocultaba mucho. – asumió Simón y luego carraspeó para comenzar a leerle. – Magnus Bane, joven de veintinueve años nacido en Indonesia, soltero, nuevo presidente de las Industrias Bane's. Acaba de heredarlas de su padre, quien murió recientemente. Hace dos meses, para ser exactos.

-¿Murió?

Ajam...- concordó Simón y luego se oyó un poco más de tecleo de fondo. – No dice mucho nada de la muerte del padre. Solo que falleció en su mansión en un lugar de Europa del Este llamado Edom.

Clary frunció el entrecejo mientras Simón continuaba tecleando. Los datos de Magnus lo ubicaban indefectiblemente como blanco dentro del rango de su imitador. Guapo, poderoso y millonario. Pero... había algo más. Tenía que haber algo más.

Simón volvió a hablar.

-Magnus era el único heredero, aunque antes de eso no mostró ningún interés en la empresa de su padre. De hecho estudió Diseño, graduado con excelentes notas. Tomó el cargo por la presión de los abogados y accionistas y ahora es el presidente. Llama mucho la atención de la prensa, últimamente ha obtenido par de titulares y portadas, más que todo en la prensa rosa. Es todo un ícono de la moda y sus romances están por todos lados. La famosa Camille Belcourt encabeza la lista, seguido de... espera... ¿Woosley Scott?

-¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

-Porque era el anterior dueño de la Preator Lopus, la empresa de la primera víctima; Jordan Kyle.

-Espera... ¿Qué? – Clary llevó una mano a su frente. Estaba sudando frío. Por primera vez: tenían una conexión.

-Magnus Bane –recapituló Simón - salió con Woosley Scott, anterior dueño de la compañía Preator Lopus. Esa empresa pasó a ser de Jordan Kyle luego de que Woosley abandonara.

Clary salió del pasillo y se asomó hacia donde estaba Alec con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué abandonó?

-No lo dice... - la voz de Simón se fue apagando y luego... - ¡Oh, diablos!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? - casi gritó Clary al teléfono. Alec estaba sentado donde mismo, pero Magnus estaba indudablemente más cerca de él, rozando su mejilla con una mano.

Clary se volvió de nuevo hacia el pasillo para escuchar mejor a Simón.

-El hermano mayor de Woosley era socio de Industrias Bane's y fue asesinado poco después que muriera el padre de Magnus. Y, escucha esto Clary; los padres de Sebastián Verlac también eran socios, con su empresa Alacante. Es una firma de abogados, al parecer.

Clary sintió como se ponía pálida.

-¿Magnus Bane es nuestro sospechoso? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Pero aquello no podía ser ¿O sí? ¿Cómo podía ser?

No lo sé. ¿De dónde has sacado su nombre? ¿Cómo sabías de él?

Clary se mordió un labio. Si le decía a Simón de la desaparición de Jace y de lo monumental del problema, este tendría que reportar a Hodge y al resto del equipo. Y retirarían a Alec del cargo de Supervisor... y Alec no se lo perdonaría jamás en la vida.

Decidió decir la verdad a medias, odiándose por mentirle a su amigo.

-Es que, Magnus Bane está aquí en el Club. Ha invitado a Alec a tomar un trago. Está con él ahora mismo... y...

-Deberías avisarle quien es, por si las dudas. – aportó Simón y ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza.

Había algo que no cuadraba.

-Hay algo que no encaja Simón... - comenzó, caminado de arriba abajo por aquel pasillo. – Magnus no entra en nuestro perfil del Sudes. No es un maniático del control, no está en un bajo perfil. De haber salido con las víctimas de aquí, del Pandemónium, la gente lo habría notado. Es medio famoso ¿no? Además, por lo que pude ver no tiene la personalidad tipo "A" que tiene nuestro asesino. No puede ser él. – afirmó con más firmeza de la que sentía.

Además, Magnus había estado junto a Alec durante todo el momento en el que Jace desapareció. Tenía que haber algo más.

¿Entonces es solo un tipo normal con un lindo rastro de cadáveres detrás de él?

Clary le concedió un punto a su amigo.

-Podría ser casualidad... –comentó, con duda.

-O resultado de una mente vengativa, cruel y muy perturbada.

Ella bufó y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

-Simón ¿Y si nos estamos equivocando? ¿Y si Magnus es una potencial víctima? ¿Podemos tomar ese riesgo? Además, ¿Cuál es la conexión entre Bane y Valentine? ¿Por qué le imitaría?

-No lo sé, no tengo idea... pero, Clary ¿y si estamos en lo correcto? ¿Y si el tal Bane es el Sudes? Tienes que advertir a Alec para que esté atento.

Clary suspiró y pateó la pared frente a ella, frustrada. Luego se giró y se recostó contra la fría superficie. En el Club comenzó una nueva canción, esta vez una electrónica.

Volvió a suspirar antes de hablarle a Simón.

-En todo caso, por ahora Magnus encaja más en el perfil como víctima que como el sospechoso. Tengo que avisarle a Alec de eso. Envíame al celular todo lo que tengas de Magnus Bane. - ...pero si le avisaba a Alec, tendría que tenerle pronto todo sobre el pasado de Magnus Bane, saber con certeza quién era. Si el asesino o una potencial víctima. – Simón, por favor investiga a todos los socios de Industrias Bane's; vivos o muertos. Investígalo todo, hasta lo hondo. Tiene que haber algo más allí.

-¿A todos? –preguntó Simón mientras Clary escuchaba su tecleó al fondo.

-A todos. Zombies incluidos. –Simón rió- Tenemos que saber lo que está pasando ahí antes de que alguien más sea atacado.

-De acuerdo, entonces me sumergiré en la podredumbre de Magnus Bane. Te llamo a la vuelta.

Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Neo. Ten cuidado.

-¡Oye! Que yo domino la Matrix, Trinnity.

Clary lanzó la carcajada y colgó.

Soltando un suspiro, se asomó en el pasillo para ver donde estaba Alec. Tenía que avisarle lo que sabía de Magnus, pero... si éste era el Sudes, no se podía enterar de que Clary tenía información sobre él. No podía acercarse simplemente y darle la información a Alec. Además, tenía que seguir buscando a Jace.

Mierda, Jace. ¿Dónde demonios podía estar?

Frustrada, se volvió hacia dentro del pasillo y abrió un mensaje nuevo en su celular. Cargó en él toda la información que Simón le había podido recaudar sobre Magnus y escribió un corto mensaje para Alec.

" _ **Cuídalo y ten cuidado. Yo seguiré buscando a Jace."**_

Y con un nudo en la garganta, Clary se adentró de nuevo en la marea de personas.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:49**

Alec leyó el mensaje en su celular y frunció el entrecejo. Aquello no podía ser cierto, sería demasiada casualidad.

-¿Todo bien, cariño? – Alec alzó la vista hacia Magnus, deslizando su celular con dificultad en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón, dejando la mirada vagar por el hermoso rostro de su interlocutor.

Habían pasado los últimos minutos conversando. Magnus era amable, divertido e interesante. Habían comenzado a hablar de los constantes viajes que Magnus había hecho por el mundo llegando a un entretenido relato en Perú, cuando entró el mensaje de Clary a su celular y ahora él, Alec, había vuelto a la realidad de golpe y no podía pensar en nada más.

Magnus Bane... era el presidente de una poderosa compañía. Compañía que en sus asociados estaba relacionada con dos de las anteriores víctimas del imitador.

¿No era acaso demasiada casualidad? ¿Sería Magnus su sospechoso? Su corazón apretó dolorosamente. No... no podía ser. La personalidad de Magnus no encajaba en la del asesino. No era el mismo perfil. Él sabía que el imitador tenía una personalidad dominante y Magnus no era así. Él mismo lo había descubierto en los últimos minutos. Era divertido, alegre y espontáneo. Cálido. Todo lo contrario a una personalidad dominante tipo "A".

No podía ser él. Algo en su pecho se lo decía con certeza...no era él. No podía serlo.

¿Pero y Jace? ¿Qué pasaba con Jace? Jace había desaparecido justo después que Magnus se acercara a él. ¿Cómo y porque eso estaba relacionado? Porque lo estaba ¿Verdad?

En este mundo no existen las coincidencias.

Existía la acción y reacción. La causa y efecto.

Algo había pasado. Algo había cambiado...

 _Jace..._

¿Y si por el contrario Magnus era una potencial víctima? Ciertamente era millonario e influyente y Alec era el último en el mundo que podía negar su evidente y aplastante atractivo.

Entonces ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer para protegerlo? ¿Cómo encontrarían a Jace cuidando de Magnus? ¿Sería hora de pedir refuerzos?

Por un instante, pensó en Hodge, allá en la oficina junto a Luke y Jocelyn. Esperando por ellos, por su informe. Dando por hecho que podían hacerlo. Pensó en Jocey y la angustia que viviría al saber que no todo estaba yendo tan bien y que Jace, al que quería como a un hijo, estaba desaparecido. Hodge creería el caso perdido, de nuevo. Y Luke lo miraría con condescendencia. Con comedida piedad de no haber logrado capturar al asesino con el plan de Jace.

Y Jace. Tenía que encontrar a Jace...

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía enormemente.

Sintió un tacto extraño en su barbilla y de pronto se vio enfrentando la mirada verde dorada de Magnus. Sus ojos escudriñando su rostro ávidamente. Alec parpadeó pero no apartó la mano que lo sujetaba mirando hacia arriba. El tacto era suave y cálido.

-¿Todo bien?

Si era una posible víctima ¿Cómo demonios iba a protegerlo? Si era el asesino, engañándolo ¿cómo iba a descubrirlo?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que le ensordeció por unos minutos. Tragó grueso y tomó la mano de Magnus, apartándola de su barbilla. Magnus le sonrió y acarició toda su piel en el proceso.

-Estoy bien. Solo algo preocupado, pero no es importante.

-¿Es tu amiga? – Alec consideró que, al menos preventivamente, era mejor mantenerse cerca de Magnus y cuidar de él.

-Si, algo así – le dolía la cabeza y el ruido en el Club le hacía inaccesible su propio cerebro. Magnus estaba cerca de su rostro y él ni siquiera podía procesar cuando y como había llegado ahí.

-¿Aun no consigue a su novio? – Preguntó Magnus con burla y él no pudo contener ni su risa ni un escalofrío.

-Algo así. – Repitió y Magnus lo miró fijamente a los labios antes de sonreír, suspirar y levantarse. Alec lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó por instinto. Magnus rió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Solo voy a los servicios, mejillas dulces. – Alec frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo diablos le había dicho? – Vuelvo en seguida.

Él abrió la boca para impedírselo. Tenía que impedírselo. ¿No se suponía que debía vigilarlo y cuidarlo? Pero cuando pudo reaccionar, Magnus ya se perdía entre la marea de gente caminando hacia la corta cola de los lavabos.

Maldiciendo, se puso de pie también y fue tras sus pasos.

 **Estacionamiento del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:40**

Era una presa perfecta. Orgulloso, apuesto. Con una mirada retadora que iba disfrutar en dominar.

Jonathan sonrió y acarició con delicadeza el rostro perfilado del chico rubio antes de cerrar la puerta de su coche y encenderlo.

Le había costado capturarlo más que a los anteriores. Había actuado por impulso, algo fuera de lo normal en él. Pero el ver a Magnus adelantándose y acercándose primero a quien él había elegido como su presa esa noche, que sería de relajación y no de trabajo, le había puesto enfermo. El maldito de Magnus Bane siempre atravesándose en su camino.

Pero entonces, le había visto a _él_ , tan parecido a sí mismo que no pudo evitar acercarse y reclamarlo como suyo.

Era tan parecidos y distintos a la vez.

Giró la mirada hacia su rostro inexpresivo. Era hermoso, como un animal salvaje, con aquel cabello rubio cayendo en rizos descuidados por su rostro anguloso. Y aquellos ojos amarillos llenos de energía pero que ahora miraban al vacío.

Había sido especialmente divertido ver cómo tras el trago anónimo que le envió, el chico perdió toda voluntad y cedió a sus intensiones con total docilidad, como un muñeco de trapo el cual hacía todo lo que él quería.

Había sido una ráfaga de adrenalina torcer todo lo que él chico creía de si mismo y seducirlo con su baraja de su lado para llevarlo consigo. El ver como rápidamente iba cediendo a sus deseos, sin voluntad propia.

Aquel chico era mejor presa para esa noche que el anterior, que era sin embargo el que le había atraído al comienzo. Tan frágil y fuerte a la vez con aquellos ojos de un azul oscuro y mirada determinante, le había cautivado a primera vista. Pero luego, al ver a éste, le había parecido un reto mucho más exquisito, doblegar aquella voluntad fuerte y derribar aquel prepotente muro de ego a su merced, le había excitado sobremanera.

Era suyo, sería suyo.

Satisfecho, Jonathan rió y aceleró para salir del Club.

 **Club Pandemonium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:52**

-¡Magnus! ¡Espera!

Alexander llegó hasta él minutos después con poco aliento en sus pulmones y Magnus le miró con un labio entre sus dientes y sonriendo. Era una imagen incitante, sin duda. Alexander, con ambas manos sobre sus muslos tratando de coger aire, con el rostro sudado de color escarlata y el cabello colgándole sobre los ojos.

Magnus soltó sus labios, respiró y trató de contenerse.

Desde que le había visto llegar al club aquella noche, acompañado de aquella pequeña y peculiar pelirroja, Magnus se había visto imposibilitado de apartar la mirada de aquel rostro tan armoniosamente perfecto que le atraía como si fuese un imán.

Tenía un aura de inseguridad, sinceridad y calidez atrapada bajo una fuerza y madurez que se le hacía atrayente. Alexander le había seducido sin darse cuenta, convirtiéndose en un reto para él el acercarse a un chico que quizás y por su manera de actuar, ni siquiera estaba ahí por una noche de sexo fácil como el resto de los frecuentes del Pandemónium, él incluido.

Entonces se había acercado, dándose cuenta que no solo quería abordar a Alexander en un rincón y arrancarle aquella ropa a mordiscos, sino que se había dado cuenta que estaba realmente disfrutando de su compañía y que, de permitírselo, podría disfrutar mucho más.

Así que se había contenido. Se había mordido los labios fuertemente varias veces en un intento de mantenerse alejado de los de Alexander, quien sonreía y reía con las anécdotas de su vida que para él ya habían perdido todo brillo hacía tiempo atrás, pero que ahora lucían relucientes de nuevo, gracias a su sonrisa.

Magnus se contuvo, se alejó. Le gustaba aquel chico, era tímido, gracioso, reservado y sensual a partes iguales. Ignorante del enorme poder que tenía entre sus manos con su arrebatador atractivo. Magnus había visto como varios chicos y chicas le miraban descaradamente de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, pero Alexander no parecía notarlo. Había mantenido su atención centrada en él, en la conversación y de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo. Magnus supuso que sería a su amiga la pequeña pelirroja y/o a su novio, el tal Jace. El nombrecito le había chillado en los oídos nada más nombrarlo la primera vez.

Pero entonces, luego de un enorme esfuerzo por no hacer lo que siempre hacia (abordar, tomar lo que quería y luego desechar) y mantener una conversación interesante y civilizada, Alexander había puesto aquella cautivadora y preciosa cara de preocupación, y Magnus había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre él en aquel instante, queriendo borrar a besos aquellos labios preocupados y mordidos con descuido.

Así que hizo lo que tenía más sentido para él en aquel momento: Se levantó y huyó al baño.

Y ahora Alexander estaba ahí, respiración y cuerpo agitados, rostro enrojecido, y Magnus sintió como todos sus esfuerzos se iban al demonio.

Luego, cuando un chico rubio que estaba por detrás de Magnus en la cola para entrar a los lavabos, vio a su Alexander de arriba abajo como si lo fuese a violar ahí mismo, fue la gota que derramo su vaso. Hubo un derrame y su dique de contención estalló.

Con un sentimiento de posesión que no tenía a lugar en aquel contexto pero que igual sintió, Magnus gruñó bajo antes de tomar a Alexander del brazo y acercarlo hasta él bruscamente, pegando sus cuerpos y chocando sus labios.

Y Alec gritó. Gritó dentro del beso; gritó pero a la vez tomó su cintura para sostenerse y lo atrajo hacia él correspondiendo a su beso. Gritó, sorprendido, pero acercó más sus cuerpos.

Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza y los hizo girar en redondo para apoyarlo contra la pared que él tenía a su espalda.

Sonriendo, escuchó como el chico rubio bufaba con molestia.

Y en ese momento no podía importarle menos, la verdad.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **01:58**

Su cerebro en aquel momento era una masa indefinida derritiéndose en su cabeza.

No podía pensar, no podía procesar _nada_.

Alec solo podía sentir y ser consciente de unas pocas cosas a su alrededor, como, por ejemplo, las manos de Magnus sosteniéndole de la cintura con tanta firmeza que dolía, traspasando ligeramente la frontera de su ropa; o su propio pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente movido por su respiración alterada. Escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de la música del Pandemónium haciéndose un poco más lejana y hueca, y percibía las piernas de Magnus haciendo presión contra las suyas, empujando su cuerpo contra una superficie fría y dura que estaba a su espalda. Podía escuchar sus propios y quedos gemidos y los más ansiosos de Magnus. Sentía sus propias manos temblando en los hombros de él, sus labios presionando y besando fuerte, profundo; y los de Magnus suaves y danzante sobre los propios, guiando a su ritmo.

Pero, por debajo de todo lo demás, Alec podía oír a su consciencia. Su consciencia que gritaba de manera histérica a su sentido común para que hiciera su gloriosa aparición y lo alejara de aquella situación.

Porque él no podía estar besándose con Magnus Bane. No ahí, no así y no en aquel momento. No cuando estaba de encubierto, trabajando para atrapar a un asesino en serie y con su amigo y compañero desaparecido, quizás en las manos del mismo asesino al que perseguían.

No, no podía estar besando a Magnus. No podía permitirse a si mismo aquel desliz porque no era el momento. Y porque había una parte dentro de él, muy, muy dentro de él, que no quería que lo que fuera que sucedía con Magnus acabara ahí en un polvo rápido. Le gustaba Magnus, o al menos quería que le gustase, quería conocerle, ser honesto con él...

 _Honesto._

Tomó a Magnus de los hombros con un poco más de firmeza y a duras penas logró separarlos del beso. Escuchó un gemido lastimero y necesitado y se horrorizó al darse cuenta que su propia garganta había emitido el sonido. Se mordió un labio con fuerza y trató de tomar aire en sus pulmones y aclarar su vista. A su alrededor, todo daba vueltas y sus piernas carecían de fuerza de voluntad. Dejó recostar su peso en la superficie fría y dura y se dio cuenta que estaban encerrados en uno de los lavabos del club y que a su espalda estaba el lavamanos de porcelana.

-¿Sucede algo?- escuchó Alec que le preguntaba Magnus y alzó la mirada a él.

Era hermoso, como un extraño cuadro de rasgos peculiares. Con sus ojos misteriosos rasgados y de ese color tan fascinante, aquel tono de piel delicioso y sus labios gruesos en perenne sonrisa. Alec pasó saliva sintiendo como el trago le sabía dulce, a los labios de Magnus. A algo indefinido entre cerezas, cremas y alcohol.

Alec suspiró internamente. Tenía que decirle quien era. Tenía que ser honesto con él y quizás así Magnus comprendería y se mantendría bajo su vigilancia, sin arruinar lo que fuera que pudiera suceder entre ellos y le permitiría encontrar a Jace y seguir con su trabajo. Era un tiro lejano, pero Alec mirando a su rostro decidió tomarlo.

-No puedo hacer esto ahora Magnus – por más que quisiera. Su entrepierna latía dolorosamente en contradicción a sus palabras. Magnus pareció notar lo mismo que él por lo que se acercó y hundió sus labios en el cuello de Alec. Él volvió a tragar fuerte comenzando a sudar frío. Tenía que decírselo y tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que no pudiera dar vuelta atrás. – Magnus... no puedo... - los labios de Magnus apresaron con fuerza una zona de su cuello y lo succionaron. Seguramente le quedaría una marca por varios días.

Sintió a Magnus sonreír contra la piel de su cuello cuando él emitió un ronco gemido en respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? – le escuchó preguntar con sorna y sus piernas temblaron ante su voz susurrada en su cuello. Ángel... ¿Por qué esa voz? ¿Por qué? Era irresistible. Alec bajó sus manos desde los hombros de Magnus hasta sus caderas y una vez más lo separó de él. Su cuerpo se quejó ante la lejanía pero su sentido común aplaudió el gesto.

-Tengo que decirte algo. – Magnus se separó, lo miró con una ceja alzada. Aquella expresión le recordó dolorosamente a Jace; y fue aquel gesto y el recuerdo de su amigo lo que lo hizo tomar su resolución. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que proteger a Magnus, tenía que encontrar a Jace y tenía que atrapar al asesino.

Magnus lo miraba interrogante.

-No me dirás que eres un asesino en serie ¿cierto? – Alec parpadeó _¿Qué?_ \- ¿O un traficante de armas? Eres demasiado guapo para eso... – él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué estás hablando? – Magnus le sonrió.

-¿Entonces no eres un sujeto peligroso? – Bueno, dependiendo del punto de vista. Podía ser considerado peligroso por algunas personas. Ciertamente iba armado y tenía muy buena puntería. Su antiguo trabajo en las Fuerzas Especiales como francotirador lo certificaba. – ¿Estás soltero? – Alec alzó ambas cejas.- ¿Algún ex psicópata? ¿Eres un demonio que se alimenta de sexo? ¿Eres un cazador de sombras? ¿O algún superhéroe incógnito?

Alec parpadeó asustado y detuvo con una mano toda aquella sarta de tonterías.

-¡No! Nada de eso. Ni novio, ni ex psicópatas, ni demonio, ni cazador de... ¿sombras? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Ni superhéroe. ¿Estás loco? – Alec rió nervioso y pasó saliva rápidamente antes de hablar. – Soy un agente federal. Trabajo para el FBI y...

-¡wuw, wuw! Espera... - Magnus se hizo hacia atrás con un paso y moviendo sus manos por delante de él. Alec ignoró el sonido de su pecho al quebrarse; le dolía ese espacio entre sus cuerpos. - ¿Agente del FBI?

Eh... sí. – dijo con voz dubitativa. Alec sacó del bolsillo trasero su credencial y se la mostró como prueba. – Estoy trabajando de encubierto esta noche, con dos agentes más.

Magnus miró su placa y de nuevo a él. Algo en sus ojos brillaba. Pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior y Alec siguió el gesto con la mirada.

-¿La pelirroja también es del FBI? – le preguntó Magnus medio ausente. Alec cerró su placa y asintió.

-Estamos siguiendo una pista aquí en el Pandemónium... y... bueno, – tragó y pasó una mano por su cabello. Estaba sudado y despeinado. – Mira Magnus, debería estar afuera, trabajando y tratando protegerte, pero a la vez estoy de encubierto y tenemos que atrapar a este sujeto lo más pronto posible...

-Oh, Dios- gimió Magnus y Alec alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué? – Magnus volvió a lamer sus labios y se acercó a él. Viéndolo de cerca, Alec notó que Magnus estaba temblando. Y sus ojos brillaban, mucho.

-¿Tienes idea...? ¿Alexander, sabes siquiera lo sexy que eres?– Alec miró sus ojos sin comprender, sintiendo como su espacio personal era cruelmente violado con la presencia de Magnus.

-¿Soy, _qué_? – preguntó incrédulo.

Magnus gimió algo indefinido y lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza, acercando sus cuerpos de nuevo. Había torpeza y brusquedad en sus movimientos, como si no pudiera contenerse ni un minuto más.

-Sexy, delicioso, y perfecto. – Le susurró sobre los labios antes de besarle.

Alec cerró los ojos y su sentido común protestó ante ello. El conflicto de su mente, su deber y sus deseos luchando a muerte una batalla que él no creía poder ganar. Sus piernas flaqueaban, los brazos de Magnus sosteniéndole con fuerza y clavándole con rudeza contra el lavamanos. Alec gimió y trató de apartar el cuerpo de Magnus de encima suyo.

-Magnus... no puedo...

Magnus llevó una de sus manos al borde de su pantalón y jugó con toda la línea fronteriza entre su piel y la tela. Alec tragó grueso y sintió como se mareaba ante aquella caricia y como su entrepierna comenzaba a apretar e incomodar demasiado.

Gimió y llevó sus manos atrás para sostenerse; con sus réplicas para detener a Magnus ahogadas en alguna parte entre su garganta y su subconsciente.

-Me dijiste que tienes que trabajar ¿cierto? – le murmuró Magnus contra el cuello mientras dejaba un reguero caliente por toda su piel y sus dientes jugueteaban por toda la sensibilizada zona. Alec asintió. – ¿Y, agente Ligthwood...- _Por el Ángel_ , aquello sonaba tan sexy en su voz y había una connotación implícita que Alec nunca había pensado que su titulo y su apellido tendrían. Se estremeció. Magnus había encontrado el botón de su pantalón y jugaba allí para tentarlo - ...me puede decir cómo piensa trabajar con semejante distracción entre las piernas? – Magnus apretó su erección sin misericordia y Alec ahogó un grito en su garganta.

-Yo... puedo arreglármelas – logró suspirar, tratando de ignorar los dedos de Magnus acariciándole.

-Lo dudo – comentó Magnus con sorna, separándose de él un momento. – Y dicho sea de paso, yo tampoco puedo salir así, Alexander.

-Es Alec - corrigió él. Luego agregó - No somos unos niños. Podemos calmarnos. No es el momento para... ¿Qué haces? – gimió cuando Magnus estuvo de nuevo encima suyo.

-Alec, te deseo. Te he deseado toda la noche. Desde que te vi entrar con la pelirroja, te he deseado Alexander...- Alec se -mordió un labio y se tragó un gemido.

-Magnus...- Él también le deseaba, eso era evidente. Pero aun así...

Magnus puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Puedes dejar de procesarlo por un momento? ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que podamos... estar... así de nuevo, Alec? – le susurró, besando delicadamente toda la zona de su cuello entre cada palabra. Alec gimió y se aferró a las caderas de Magnus.

La verdad era, que muy pocas. Aunque le doliera, él no sabría cómo llevar aquello más lejos sin poner en peligro a Magnus. Y... no sabía cómo expresarle que él no quería solo ese momento en un baño público. Las palabras se atoraron y murieron en su garganta.

Suspiró y subió una mano para enredarla en el cabello de Magnus y acercarlos más.

Le besó una vez, bebiéndose sus dudas y llevó su mano libre de la cadera de Magnus hasta las suyas que seguían jugando con su pantalón. Separó sus labios un segundo y guió sus dedos hasta el cierre sin apartar su mirada de la de Magnus, un amarillo verdoso que se fundía en deseo y lujuria, oscureciéndose a cada segundo.

Se mordió un labio.

Sería solo un momento... era todo lo que podría tener de Magnus.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:00**

El sabor explotó en su paladar en cuanto su lengua hizo contacto con su entrada, y joder, Alec sabía delicioso: como todo él.

Y sus gemidos; oh Dios, sus gemidos eran tan excitantes como el resto de su cuerpo. Alec se retorcía y extendía hacia él su cuerpo perfecto. Una piel clara de alabastro que Magnus había comprobado, sabía dulcemente deliciosa y que en ese instante estaba a su entera disposición.

Magnus se relamió y jugó con su dedo disfrutando al máximo de aquellos sonidos desquiciantes.

Mordió uno de sus glúteos y subió de nuevo lentamente por su espalda sin dejar de jugar con un solo dedo en su interior; comenzando a bombear lentamente y lo más profundo que podía, disfrutando del perlado sudor que había comenzado a cubrir la frente de Alec, de la postura rígida de sus brazos sobre el lavamanos y del contradictorio temblor en sus piernas y el arco marcado de su espalda.

Era tan perfecto y tan delicioso...

Introdujo un segundo dedo y sonrió con satisfacción cuando Alec gritó, ciñó sus manos y empujó sus caderas hacia él en busca de más contacto. Magnus, con su mano libre, buscó la de Alec sobre el lavamanos y las entrelazó. A centímetros se encontraban las pertenencias de trabajo del agente federal: su arma y esposas reglamentarias y su credencial, aquella que le había mostrado un par de minutos atrás como prueba de ser un agente del FBI.

Dios...

Si tan solo Alec supiera lo sexy que era, la combinación perfecta de factores que había reunido en su persona. Alec era todo lo que a él le gustaba de un hombre. Cabello negro, ojos azules y del tipo militar. Era tímido, reservado pero a la vez gracioso. Y era desbordado en cuanto la pasión tocaba su cuerpo.

Todo aquello, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Abrió sus dedos dentro de Alec, expandiéndole lo suficiente como para no lastimarle, pero no demasiado.

Pero a Magnus le enloquecía más la posibilidad de que quizás era una oportunidad de esas que se escapan de la vida. De esas que uno podía disfrutar por solo un momento, por un instante fugaz. Le enloquecía pensar que quizás no podría tenerlo nunca más de aquella manera; gimiendo, rogando y pidiendo por él.

Magnus...

Y aquellos gemidos ¿nunca más podría escucharlos?

Sacó sus dedos y, humedeciendo su miembro con su propio preseminal, se dispuso hacer suyo aquel ser perfecto.

Pero... ¿Podría Alec, en algún momento, en algún tiempo; ser verdaderamente suyo?

 **Oficina de seguridad del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:00**

No podía ser. Era él. Era el tipo que había visto sentado en la barra del Club minutos antes. El tipo apuesto, el que no dejaba de ver a Magnus y a Alec.

Era él, ahí al lado de Jace.

Clary sintió sus ojos empañarse con lágrimas de rabia y frustración cuando, al detener el vídeo del estacionamiento del Pandemónium, pudo reconocer al tipo que se había llevado a Jace fuera del Club. Y peor aun fue cuando su memoria fotográfica salió a flote y pudo hacer la comparación mental.

¿Cómo pudo no verlo antes? ¿Cómo pudo pasarlo desapercibido?

Era él, era el sujeto que ella había dibujado como boceto para la búsqueda policial en base a las declaraciones de la novia de Jordan Kyle.

Maia Roberts le había descrito a un tipo apuesto, con cabello de un rubio muy claro y ojos oscuros de mirada penetrante que no había apartado la mirada de su novio en toda la noche de su desaparición.

Había sido su única pista con relación al físico del sospechoso y ella misma le había dado vida, le había dibujado ¿Y para qué? No le había podido reconocer en el momento preciso.

-¡Maldita sea! - Con frustración, dio una patada a la puerta de hierro de la oficina de seguridad, ignorando voluntariamente los reproches y miradas atónitas de los guardias del Pandemónium. Sabía la imagen que debía de estar proyectando: una chica pequeña y frágil que pretendía ser agente federal teniendo una pataleta en el cuarto de seguridad.

Resopló furiosa y fijó su mirada en las pantallas. Una y otra vez se repetía la misma escena: Jace saliendo dócilmente al estacionamiento con aquel chico.

 _Jace._

Jace nunca haría eso. No se iría así. No con tanta facilidad y no sin avisarles.

Aquello no tenía sentido.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Clary se acercó a las pantallas y le habló a los técnicos de vídeo.

-¿Pueden acercar la imagen?

-Sí, claro. – respondió uno de ellos. Era un hombre bastante joven, quizás menor que ella. Sus ojos eran de un café claro y de mirada determinada y brillante. Clary leyó el nombre en la credencial colgando de su cuello con una cinta azul marino. "Mark Blackthorn" - ¿Qué necesita que enfoque?

-Enfócalo a él, Mark, por favor. – pidió amablemente señalando directamente hacia el rostro de Jace. Quería comprobar algo. Aquella era la única manera fiable que ella veía para que Jace se hubiera ido con aquella tranquilidad. Su piel se erizó con anticipación. Si estaba en lo cierto...la vida de Jace estaba más en peligro de lo que pensaba; no podría defenderse. Sería incapaz de hacerlo. Respiró y se separó un poco de la pantalla con los brazos cruzados.- Enfoca su cara, su mirada.

-De acuerdo.

Mark tecleó unos segundos, deteniendo la imagen y ampliando cuadro por cuadro, pixel por pixel hasta llegar a la mirada desenfocada de Jace.

Algo se atoró en la garganta de Clary.

Tenía razón. Jace había sido drogado para someter su voluntad.

Así, no podría defenderse de nadie.

Su vida estaba en peligro.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:06**

Alec cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo dividido en dos. Había acero ardiente en sus entrañas y estaban quemándolo por dentro.

Ardía, dolía.

Pero era un dolor extremadamente placentero.

Podía sentir con infinita precisión cada centímetro del miembro de Magnus entrando en él. Podía sentirlo abrirle sin cuidado pero con mucha lentitud. Su aliento, podía sentir su aliento en la nuca: caliente y prohibido, susurrante y sedicioso. ¿Cómo había podido ceder ante él?

¿Cómo había podido él, Alec, ceder ante...

Cortó sus pensamientos con un gemido. Ahora podía sentir también sus manos con extensa plenitud, una de ellas firme sobre su cadera y la otra que había abandonado la suya, abriéndolo y exponiéndolo para él.

Se imaginó la escena que Magnus debía de estar viendo y sintió como su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo ardía. Pero no era vergüenza ni timidez. Era algo distinto.

Gimió fuertemente, sintiendo a Magnus llegar al tope. Lo sentía hasta en el alma. Era enorme y era delicioso.

Sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente pero Magnus no se movía. Estaba todo dentro de él, abriéndolo y quemándolo y no se movía. Y era grueso, y el dolor y el placer de sentirse así de lleno no lo dejaba pensar. ¿Por qué rayos no se movía? Solo quería que se moviera de una jodida vez, que le hiciera...

-¡Dios! – gritó Alec con voz ronca cuando Magnus sacó toda su erección y volvió a meterla dentro de un solo golpe. Su aliento se había escapado y no podía respirar.

-Dios no, dulzura. Magnus. – le dijo él sobre el cuello y le mordió justo ahí antes de retirarse de nuevo y volver a entrar con la misma rapidez.

Y tampoco podía pensar. No cuando su cuerpo entero estaba gritando.

Él nunca había hecho aquello. Nunca había ido a un lavabo con un tipo prácticamente desconocido a tener sexo extremadamente salvaje y placentero. Ese no era él. No era su...

Otro movimiento y Alec perdió la capacidad de hacer otra cosa que sentir. Sus gemidos eran incongruentes. Pedía e imploraba, aunque no sabía exactamente que estaba pidiendo. Magnus tomó un ritmo constante, siempre con la misma fuerza en sus entradas pero ralentizando sus movimientos al máximo al salir.

Alec sentía que su mundo entero ardía. Era fuego en su estomago, en su pecho, en todo su cuerpo, dentro y fuera de él. Rodeándolo, quemándolo.

Sus manos cedieron y él sintió como Magnus alzaba un poco sus caderas mientras él apoyaba por completo su torso en aquel frío y usado lavamanos.

A lo lejos, escuchó un sonido agudo. Insistente.

Otro movimiento de Magnus, esta vez más lento al salir. Magnus disfrutaba viéndose abrirle y por eso salía de él con esa lentitud. Y el pensamiento era tan jodidamente delicioso, que Alec no pudo evitar gemir y...

Otro pitido, más insistente, cerca de su oído.

Sus neuronas tardaron en conectar unas con otras más tiempo de lo normal.

Magnus iba lento pero con fuerza y Alec no podía siquiera moverse. Se estaba derritiendo de placer...se estaba fundiendo en magma, ardiendo.. No podía pensar coherentemente. Magnus llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y Alec sintió como le abría completamente.

Si supieras como te ves, Alexander.- le escuchó gemir con aquella deliciosa voz ronca.

Alec cerró los ojos y cediendo a un instinto básico movió sus caderas lentamente hacia atrás.

Otro pitido. ¿Qué...

Entonces, algo en su cerebro hizo clic. Era el comunicador.

 _Clary, Jace._

Alzó una mano temblorosa y la llevó a su oído, apretando el botón que abría el canal de comunicación. A su espalda, Magnus hizo otro movimiento lento y encontró su próstata.

Maldición...Magnus

La voz de Clary sonó desde el otro lado del comunicador.

-¿Alec? ¡Oh gracias al Ángel!

-¿Clary?

Él llevó una mano a su cadera y trató de detener los movimientos de su compañero, giró el rostro y le miró fijamente, tratando de transmitirle un mensaje.

Magnus sonrió y se detuvo pero no salió de él.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco más.

-¿Qué sucede Clary?

-Estoy en la oficina de seguridad del Pandemónium. Hay cámaras de vigilancia en las entradas y se me ocurrió que aquí podría ver si...

Magnus pegó su torso a él deslizándose así un poco más en su interior. Sus manos comenzaron un viaje hacia abajo por su cadera lentamente. Alec sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Se estaba ahogando y temblaba.

-¿Vieron salir a Jace?

-Sí, yo misma estoy viendo el vídeo. Salió con un chico de cabello rubio cenizo. – la voz de Clarissa era errática.

Alec cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Magnus encontró su erección y comenzó de nuevo un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo con suavidad y extrema lentitud. Casi superficialmente. Así, Alec podía sentirle incluso más que movimientos rápidos. El sexo suave y lento le enloquecía demasiado y enviaba sus capacidades sensoriales al infinito. Se mordió un labio tratando de no gemir. ¡Estaba hablando con Clary por Dios!

-¿Cuándo…fue? – logró preguntar a duras penas. Magnus iba tan lento...

-Hace minutos. Alec...Jace, él...- Alec soltó un gemido cuando Magnus volvió a tocar su próstata. - ¿Alec? ¿En dónde estás?

-Con...Magnus. – respondió él casi sin aliento. Escuchó a su espalda como Magnus reía y quiso matarlo, pero otro movimiento largo, suave y lento lo hicieron olvidar todo lo anterior. Respiró con dificultad y se enfocó lo mejor que pudo en Clarissa, comenzando a hablar todo lo rápido que podía.- Escúchame Clary, llama a la oficina y que ellos llamen a la policía local y que comiencen a buscar a Jace en los hoteles cercanos. Envía a Simón una copia de ese vídeo para que saque una imagen del...Sudes – otro movimiento, esta vez sus piernas temblaron tan fuerte que él tuvo que apoyarse con más firmeza del lavamanos.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó Clary par de segundos después.

Alec se mordió el labio con fuerza excesiva. Estaba cerca, increíblemente cerca y quería gritarle a Magnus que se detuviera para hablar con Clary, pero también que se moviera con más fuerza para que le tocara justo ahí y le hiciera venirse de una jodida vez. El orgasmo danzaba fuera de su alcance con maquiavélica persuasión.

Derrotado, Alec tomó un último aliento antes de dar su orden a Clary.

-Espérame ahí. Estaré contigo en diez minutos. – y cerró la comunicación.

Magnus rió sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabe agente Ligthwood? – le preguntó burlón. Magnus se había retirado casi por completo; Alec podía sentirle ahora con solo la punta entrando y saliendo superficialmente, irritando su entrada en un ardor que era a su vez tan doloroso como delicioso. Aquel hombre iba a volverlo loco e iba a matarlo de placer, literalmente. Es ese momento, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Alec cerró los ojos y gritó cuando lo sintió salir por completo. Dolía, ardía. Quemaba. Y lo quería de vuelta, _ya._ Magnus se acercó a su cuello antes de susurrar. – Diez minutos...- le dijo con satisfacción. - No creo que aguantes tanto.

Y luego, todo careció del sentido universal.

 **Oficina de seguridad del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:12**

-¿Alec?- preguntó Clary con duda en el auricular. Nada, su compañero había cortado la comunicación. Clary se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado. Aquello tampoco tenía sentido... Alec...

Suspiró y sacó su celular de nuevo para comunicarse con Simón. No podía vigilar a Alec también, solo confiaba en que él sabía lo que hacía, en todos los contextos.

-¿Clary? – Contestó Simón al otro lado de la línea y ella se dirigió hacia las pantallas de vigilancia.

-Simón, tengo un vídeo donde sale el rostro del asesino.

-¿Qué? – Ella escuchó como Simón se enderezaba en su asiento, con el cuero de su silla crujiendo ante sus movimientos. - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cómo sabes que es el asesino?

Ella respiró profundo.

-Porque tiene a Jace.- _Jace, Jace_... Clary quería encontrarlo y patearlo en la cabeza, por imbécil. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar así?- Escúchame Simón, no tengo tiempo para explicarte que pasó. Tengo que llamar a Luke y Alec necesita que saques una imagen clara del asesino y la repartas por todas las estaciones. Y ver si puedes conseguir algo con su rostro, algún registro...algo.

-Clary, tranquilízate. – Ella se alejó de los técnicos y guardias del Pandemónium. ¿Tan desesperada sonaba su voz?

-Estoy tranquila. – Simón suspiró.

-Jace estará bien, Clary. Es Jace. – Clary sentía como estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Respiró de nuevo antes de explicarle a Simón.

-Lo drogaron, Simón. Vi sus ojos desenfocados en el vídeo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Minutos. Necesitamos conseguir a Jace, Simón. Pero para eso necesitamos saber más del Sudes.

-De acuerdo. Dame unos minutos...- ella escuchó el tecleo con más insistencia en el fondo, Simón parecía estar peleando contra algo cuando le habló de nuevo con voz sofocada. – Clary, dile a los técnicos del Pandemónium que dejen de intentar de bloquearme, ya tengo su dirección IP y estoy accediendo ahora mismo a su base de datos de vídeos...

Ella parpadeó, acercándose a Mark y susurrándole las instrucciones de Simón a la vez que cuestionaba a su amigo.

-¿No era más sencillo si yo te enviaba el vídeo?

-No. Desde aquí puedo tomar las grabaciones de las noches anteriores y ver si consigo algo más.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Conseguiste algo de Magnus Bane?

-De él en lo personal, nada que valga la pena; pero estuve investigando a su padre y... hay algo importante ahí, Clary. Estaba por llamarte cuando lo hiciste tu.

Clary se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

-Pues, me puse a investigar a las Industrias Bane's y su fundación. Parte de los socios fundadores eran un grupo conocido como El Circulo, son una empresa de inversionistas internacionales, ponen parte de los fondos en grandes empresas y luego cobran los dividendos producidos. Su capital como empresa es superior al del FMI. Tienen inversiones alrededor de todo el globo y sus ramificaciones abarcan el 70% del mercado Mundial...

Clary negó con el rostro y se llevó los dedos al punto entre sus ojos.

-Simón ¿cuál es el punto? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Valentine Morgernten era el dueño de El Circulo.

...¿Qué? ¿Qué? _¿Qué?_

Ella sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban.

-¿Valentine Morgenrten era socio de Industrias Bane's?

La voz de Simón a continuación sonó grave, apresurada. Urgente.

-No solo eso, Clary. Encontré documentos que fueron codificados de El Circulo e Industrias Bane's, al parecer el padre de Magnus logró quitarle la presidencia del El Circulo a Valentine. Le quitó todo, el dinero y sus inversiones. Los abogados de Industrias Bane's hicieron el movimiento legal hace dos años, fecha que coincide con el cese de los asesinatos de Valentine y su entrega al FBI.

-¿Entonces...

Clary estaba mareada de nuevo y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Simón completó la sentencia.

-Entonces Valentine se rindió porque había perdido todo. Y a causa de eso, fue condenado a la inyección letal este mismo año, hace dos meses, cuando comenzaron estos nuevos asesinatos. Cuando murió el padre de Magnus.

Ella se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano: le dolía.

-¿Era esa la conexión? ¿Pero, cuál era el móvil? ¿Venganza? ¿Estaba el sospechoso conmemorando la muerte de su ídolo? ¿O simplemente quería continuar su trabajo? ¿Cuál era la conexión emocional del Sudes y Valentine Morgernten?

¿Quién era este imitador?

El sujeto había asesinado a los dueños o herederos de empresas que estaban asociadas con Industrias Bane's como Jordan Kyle y la Preator Lopus, y Sebastián Verlac y la firma de abogados Alacante... era una especie de cacería. Pero ¿Cuál era el objetivo?

Y Magnus...

Un nudo subió a su garganta y se atoró ahí firmemente.

-Tengo que llamar a Alec.

La voz de Simón a través del celular le sonó más lejana aun.

-¿Y dónde está?

Clary sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

-Con Magnus Bane.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:30**

Habían terminado de arreglar sus ropas y Alexander aun no le devolvía la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos lejos de él, con el rubor cubriendo parte de su rostro y los labios fuertemente fruncidos con incomodidad.

Magnus hubiera podido golpearse a si mismo repetidamente; una y otra vez, hasta que su cabeza estallara en pedazos. Tenía un fuerte impulso de hacerlo, de hecho, un impulso de caminar hasta la pared y empujar su cabeza contra la porcelana hasta romperla. Porque era un idiota, el mayor de los idiotas.

El sexo había sido fabuloso, el mejor que podía recordar en su vida. Sentir a Alec contraerse alrededor de él en su orgasmo había sido lo más espectacular que había experimentado; sostenerlo en sus brazos y absorber sus gemidos con sus besos... Pero Magnus sabía que por haberse dejado llevar por su estúpida impulsibilidad, había arruinado las cosas a un posible futuro con Alexander.

Con remordimiento por su actuar, Magnus suspiró antes de tomar a Alec del codo e intentar voltearlo hacia él.

-Alexander - comenzó, pero Alec se soltó del agarré, tomó su arma y se agachó para guardarla de nuevo en la funda de su tobillo; luego suspiró y agarró las esposas, haciendo lo mismo para colocarlas en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Magnus se mordió un labio y se tragó un suspiro de anhelo. Quería disculparse, sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería que al menos Alec volviera a verlo a los ojos. - Alexander...yo...

-Es Alec. - le dijo el agente con un tono bastante seco. Magnus cerró herméticamente sus labios y fue el turno de Alec de suspirar. - Y no digas nada, no tienes que decir nada.

Pero Magnus ya estaba hablando.

-Alec, lo siento. - él no le miró. Tomó su credencial y la guardó en su sitio.

-No importa... - Magnus se acercó de nuevo y lo trató de girar hacia él. Quería verle, quería ver sus ojos.

-Alec, me gustas. Y lo siento, siento lo que hice. Me dijiste que tenías que trabajar y aun así insistí y...

Esta vez, Alec si le miró a los ojos. El azul estaba brillando con tanta intensidad que Magnus se sintió perder el aliento. Había una explosión ahí.

-Dije que no importa Magnus - exclamó él antes de volver a soltarse de su agarre y pasar una mano por su cabello. - Y tienes razón, debería estar trabajando y no perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, contigo. - Magnus pasó saliva, tratando de esconder de Alec la reacción a sus palabras. Pero igualmente Alec no le miraba, no a la cara. - Pero Clary me dijo que quizás podías estar en peligro, que debía protegerte y eso quise hacer y soy un idiota por pensar que comprenderías la situación y por creer que tú y yo podríamos... - Alec se detuvo, frunció los labios y se los mordió. - No importa - repitió rápidamente antes de agregar. - Debo regresar con Clarissa y buscar a mi compañero y tú, debes quedar bajo nuestra vigilancia; así que ven conmigo.

-¿Bajo vigilancia? - preguntó Magnus con renuencia. ¿Porque él tendría que estar bajo la vigilancia del FBI? Alec alzó la mirada hacia él y lo vio con seriedad.

Magnus quiso dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Si, y si quieres que lo haga con una orden federal, lo haré. Pero tu vienes conmigo Magnus.

 **Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:35**

Alec sabía que estaba siendo irracional e irascible con Magnus. Sabía que estaba actuando como un niñato adolescente sin experiencia, pero aun así, se dejó llevar por eso. Por el momento en general.

Estaba enfadado con él mismo, con su debilidad al haber claudicado ante Magnus y el no haber podido negarse ante nada de lo que éste le había hecho en ese baño público y el haberlas disfrutado. Se arrepentía de su comportamiento, tan poco profesional, tan fuera de él. Suspiró agotadamente y trató de serenar su mente; aislándose lo mejor que pudo de la estruendosa música del Club. Magnus caminaba a penas a par de pasos de distancia pero Alec sentía como si fuesen mil millas entre ellos.

Suspiró internamente, con resignación y llevó una mano hacia el comunicador en su oído, buscando de abrir el canal para hablarle a Clary y decirle que ya iba en camino.

No había presionado el botón cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo posterior.

Alec sujetó bruscamente a Magnus de la camisa y lo hizo detenerse y hacerse hacia la pared a sus espaldas. Magnus trastabillo y se sostuvo de la misma, encarcelándole con sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Alec sintió su calor corporal aumentar y susurró una disculpa.

-Lo siento - musitó al tiempo que sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. Podía sentir su mirada quemarle; de un Magnus que no se había movido ni un centímetro y lo protegía con su cuerpo del ruido y la marea de personas. Alec tragó grueso y bajó la mirada a la pantalla brillante de su celular. De inmediato, sintió como el alma se le iba por la garganta. Era una llamada del teléfono de Jace. Con la mano firme, llevó el aparato a su oído y atendió. - ¿Jace?

-Agente Ligthwood ¿Cierto? - Alec volvió a tragar y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quien habla? - preguntó con firmeza. No podía mostrar debilidad, de ninguna forma. Tenía que dominar aquella situación. Escuchó como el otro reía y apretó los dientes para contener su rabia.

-Tengo a mi lado a... ¿Cómo le llamaste? ¿Jace? Ese es un nombre estúpido. - Alec trató de calmarse y enfocó su mirada en el pasillo que daba hacia la Oficina de Seguridad el Club en donde estaba Clary. Tenía que llegar ahí y hablar con su compañera para que esta llamase a Simón y rastreara la llamada. Alzó la vista y buscó los ojos de Magnus y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

-¿Jace está bien? - le preguntó al Sudes, con aparente calma. Tenía que distraerlo lo suficiente para llegar hasta su objetivo y la gente bailando en el Club comenzaban a estorbarle demasiado. Alec se abrió paso con dificultad. De un momento al otro, un tipo alto y castaño y que sin lugar a dudas estaba ebrio, se le lanzó encima y trató de hacer que Alec bailase con él. Alec escuchó un gruñido y el tipo cayó unos centímetros más allá.

-Podría decirse - le respondió el sujeto al teléfono. Alec, en silencio, volteó hacia Magnus y le sonrió levemente en agradecimiento, olvidando que estaba molesto por todo lo demás. Magnus se limpió la mano con la que había golpeado al sujeto castaño y le sonrió ladeadamente en respuesta. Al otro lado de la línea, Alec escuchó un gemido de dolor y rápidamente enfocó su atención ahí. - Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Alec tragó grueso y se detuvo.

 _Jace..._

Vagamente, sintió como Magnus volvía a protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras avanzaban con dificultad por entre el gentío. Alec, cansado de recibir empujones de los danzantes, se acercó más a Magnus y le tomó la mano logrando así avanzar juntos hasta cruzar un lateral del amplio bar y llegar al pasillo que desembocaba en la oficina de seguridad. El pasillo era largo, sucio, mal iluminado, con cables de electricidad por todos lados y estaba sorprendentemente silencioso. Alec siguió caminando sin soltar la mano de Magnus.

-Él es un agente del FBI. - dijo gravemente y el sujeto al otro lado de la llamada comenzó a reír, a carcajadas.

-Si, lo que me hace preguntarme que tan idiotas tienen que ser para enviar a unos niños como ustedes a una misión como ésta. - dejó de reír y Alec escuchó otro gemido adolorido; esta vez, mucho más fuerte. - Mi Padre se aburrió de ustedes, pero yo; yo lo encuentro divertidísimo.

Alec volvió a detenerse.

¿Su padre?

-Usted es hijo de Valentine Morgenstern. - aseguró Alec. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar esa hipótesis por alto? ¿Cómo no pudieron verlo?

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa del sujeto cuando volvió a responderle.

-Si, y yo no pienso entregarme tan fácilmente. Dile eso a Magnus Bane, agente Ligthwood. Dile que el hijo de Valentine regresó, y que regresó por su cabeza.

Alec miró a Magnus con sorpresa y sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido. Humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo, se giró para evitar su mirada y replicó siseando.

-No pienso dejar que les hagas daño, ni a Jace ni a Magnus. ¿Me oyes? Voy a encontrarte, quien quiera que seas, voy a hacerlo, voy a cazarte y voy a encontrarte. Y cuando lo haga, te veré a los ojos antes de apretar el gatillo.

Alec escuchó una risa corta y un nuevo gemido de dolor en la voz de Jace antes de que su sudes le respondiera.

-Eso veremos, agente Ligthwood.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **A seis calles del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:30**

La boca le sabía a dulce. Un sabor extraño, empalagoso y pesado que cubría todo su paladar, bajando por su garganta hasta nublar todos sus sentidos; atándolos a la irrealidad.

Sus ojos los sentía pesados, como si tuviese plomo en los parpados. Trató de abrirlos pero sintió tal latigazo de dolor que desistió rápidamente. Podía ver rayos de luz en la oscuridad; enormes y dolorosos rayos de luz que ejecutaban una danza psicótica tras sus parpados cerrados.

Pasó saliva nuevamente y trató de hacer un reconocimiento con el resto de su cuerpo.

Fue inútil. Sus manos no le respondían, sus piernas estaban aletargadas con un cosquilleo que las embargaba de arriba abajo y lo peor de todo era que le costaba respirar adecuadamente, sintiendo como cada bocanada de aire era como partículas de hielo cortando sus vías y rasgando sus pulmones de lado a lado.

Aire, necesitaba llevar aire dentro de su sistema, tenía que reaccionar, moverse...

Pese al dolor, Jace logró abrir levemente sus ojos, sintiendo como los tenues rayos de una luz artificial hería sus retinas con fuerza y sus lagrimales comenzaban a funcionar en respuesta. Soltó un gemido de dolor y entonces otro de sus sentidos pareció reaccionar lentamente, el oído.

 _-...Aunque no por mucho tiempo._

Jace trató de moverse, de hablar, de respirar o de conectar su mente con su cerebro pero solo logró abrir los labios y sentir como aquel sabor dulce y extraño bajaba por su garganta de nuevo. Cerró la boca y trató de concentrarse y pensar rápidamente...

Necesitaba saber dónde y en qué condiciones estaba. Porque era claro que ya no estaba en el Pandemónium.

...Y... él no había bebido tanto ¿cierto? En el Club; había estado charlando con aquella chica de cabello largo, tratando de actuar con normalidad cuando la mesera, Kaeli, le había llevado un trago que alguien, no dijo quién, le había enviado porque estaba interesado.. y él, esperando por fin haber conseguido algún resultado en el trabajo que se suponía estaba haciendo, aceptó la bebida sin pensarlo y le dio dos tragos largos, tratando de sonsacarle inútilmente a Kaeli la localización de su admirador anónimo.

Luego de eso...

... Luego de eso...

No recordaba nada.

Había una bruma, como una gran nube gris que flotaba en su mente y bloqueaba con dolor todo lo que había sucedido luego de tomar aquellos tragos y hablar con Kaeli. Solo podía vislumbrar entre la neblina unos ojos negros y una sonrisa ladeada de dientes muy blancos antes de que todo quedara suspendido en la oscuridad.

-. _..Si, lo que me hace preguntarme que tan idiotas tienen que ser para enviar a unos niños como ustedes a una misión como ésta._

Jace intentó abrir los ojos una vez más, guiándose por la voz hacia la persona que la emitía, captando con una lentitud horrorizante el significado de cada una de sus palabras. Cada letra iba llegando en cámara lenta a su cerebro. Tan lento... Y las palabras se iban formando con una voz gruesa e indistinta, dificultándole el comprender lo que querían expresar y careciendo de sentido al principio. Sin embargo, Jace pudo guiarse a través de la neblina, a través de todo el dolor en sus parpados y pupilas, pudiendo vislumbrar a duras penas una silueta.

Un golpe muy fuerte en su mejilla lo hizo soltar un sonido de dolor y el sabor a sangre fresca, su sangre, se mezcló con lo que sin lugar a duda era algún tranquilizante de alto espectro o alguna especie de dosis concentrada de una droga psicotrópica que le hubiese noqueado por completo, lo cual venía a ser casi lo mismo que dispararle en el trasero con un dardo para tranquilizar elefantes. Dejó que el dolor despertara sus sentidos y siguió por reflejo el sabor de su sangre bajando por su garganta en el trayecto que le fue despertando lentamente, devolviéndole de a poco la lucidez.

Jace trató de removerse pero su cuerpo, ajeno a sus intenciones, permaneció laxo.

 _-Eso veremos, agente Ligthwood._

Alec.

Con un nudo en la boca del estomago, Jace obligó a sus sentidos a funcionar, atando cabos lo más rápidamente que su cerebro se lo permitía. Estaba drogado, de lo poco que podía sentir con claridad, lo que más diferenciaban sus sentidos exaltados era el aire sobre su piel desnuda, lo que suponía era un metal frío sobre una de sus muñecas y el constante latido del golpe en su mejilla. Estaba atado aunque de todas maneras se sentía tan aislado de sus funciones motoras que era una precaución inútil. Estaba indefenso y el que le mantenía cautivo acababa de nombrar a Alec.

Su cerebro hizo el puzle y Jace comprendió que estaba en las manos del asesino.

Dentro de sí mismo, Jace sonrió. Al menos, parte del plan había funcionado.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **A seis calles del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:35**

Jonathan sabía que él había sido tocado por un ángel, por Dios mismo. Sabía que tenía suerte y que todo su camino estaba despejado. Sabía, con una certeza absoluta, que su propósito no sería estorbado por ningún mortal; por ningún sucio mundano. Él cumpliría su misión y haría pagar a todos aquellos que habían traicionado a Valentine.

Y los Bane's encabezaban la lista.

Jonathan había dejado a Magnus de último no por otro motivo que el especial placer de verlo totalmente ignorante de su corto y fatal destino, siguiendo con su vida fácil hasta que él, Jonathan, se la arrebatara con sus propias manos. Así, como había hecho con su Padre meses atrás. Era una cuestión de honor familiar, en el fondo. Pero entonces, había entrado en el juego el FBI y Jonathan supo que lo suyo era justicia divina. Que Dios _estaba_ de su lado.

Cuando había escogido a aquel rubio para divertirse aquella noche, no había pensado que las cosas le saldrían tan bien.

Con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción con su destino, Jonathan tomó de nuevo la credencial de aquel que, irónicamente, compartía su nombre. Jonathan Christopher.

Jace.

Que apodo tan... _mundano_. Tan sucio, tan normal.

-¿Sabes?- musitó al tiempo que se deshacía de su camisa, botón por botón y la tiraba de cualquier forma sobre el sillón de la habitación. Ese lugar había sido el primero donde había llevado a uno de sus chicos; aquella había sido una buena noche y él realmente esperaba repetir la experiencia ese día. Y en el FBI no había realmente nadie que pudiera tener el ingenio de buscar donde ya había estado; así que por ese lado estaba tranquilo. Era en demasía divertido para él, burlar el ingenio del FBI como no lo había hecho su Padre. Jonathan sonrió, arrastró otro sillón y tomó asiento frente a la cama, sacando de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendiendo uno con un lánguido movimiento de su mano derecha. Dio la primera calada y amplió su sonrisa al enfocar la mirada en su presa de aquella noche. Un agente del FBI, ni más ni menos. - ... no esperaba "trabajar" esta noche. - le dijo al chico rubio, Jace, mientras se descalzaba y abría sus jeans con su mano libre. - pensaba venir aquí con un chico guapo y pasar la noche tranquilo. Después de todo, este trabajo en cansino Jace. Cansa cazar a cada uno de los bastardos que jodieron la vida de mi Padre.

Dio otra calada y ladeó la cabeza. En el borde de la cama, se encontraba las pertenencias de su presa. Las había descubierto al desvestirlo y aun la sensación de gozo y diversión que lo había invadido al descubrir su credencial del FBI no abandonaba su cuerpo.

-... de hecho, - continuó.- Mi primera opción había sido tu compañero, el tal Alec. Es increíblemente apuesto y a leguas se veía que podía ofrecerme una buena diversión. Pero tu, Jace... tu eres infinitamente mejor pieza ahora que sé que eres, quien eres. - Jonathan, con el jean colgando precariamente de sus afiladas caderas, se levantó y dio los pasos que lo separaban de la cama, comenzando a acercarse al cuerpo desnudo y sumiso de su chico. Las piernas eran largos monumentos, esbeltas y tonificadas. Jace no era precisamente su tipo, lo suyo eran chicos como el agente Ligthwood, menos dominantes. Menos "Alfa". Pero había aprendido a disfrutar de cualquier tipo de cuerpo que Dios le enviaba para su justicia, siempre y cuando estuvieran bajo su absoluto control.

Pero ahora... Jonathan se relamió y abrió bruscamente las piernas de Jace, dejándolo expuesto para él. Pequeño agujero, fruncido, seguramente virgen e inexplorado. Suyo.

Ahora...

Ahora el control era algo relativo al placer que obtendría al tomar aquel cuerpo.

Sonriendo, Jonathan apagó el cigarrillo contra uno de los muslos de su víctima, sintiendo como el gemido de dolor le enviaba una descarga de excitación directa a su miembro.

-Ahora serás mío, agente Herondale, y ninguno de tus amigos del FBI podrá evitarlo.

Gateó sobre el colchón, salvando el poco espacio entre su erección y su víctima, le alzó hacia él y le penetró lenta y profundamente; sintiendo como las paredes del interior de Jace se resistían inútilmente contra su invasión. El calor era insoportable. Apretado hasta el infinito. Jonathan jadeó un poco y empujó hasta el fondo.

Un pequeño gemido, algo más firme y Jonathan alzó la vista hacia Jace. Sus ojos estaban más despiertos ahora, furiosos y enfocados en él, retantes.

Jonathan sonrió con indulgencia.

-¿Dijiste algo, pequeño Herondale? ¿Te duele? Vamos, hazme saber si te duele...- se burló. Jace, en una demostración férrea de voluntad que él encontró divertidísima, apretó el puño que le había atado con sus propias esposas al cabecero de la cama y trató de mover sus piernas para apartar sus cuerpos. Jonathan rió y le tomó ambos muslos para abrirlos más. - ¿Resistiéndote, agente Herondale? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Estás en mis manos, a partir de este momento: eres mío.

-Cabrón... - escuchó Jonathan que Jace lograba murmurar luchando contra su droga.

-Puede, pero eso no evitara que termine con lo que comencé.

-Te...matar...mataré...- gimió su víctima con pesadez en la lengua.

Jonathan sonrió.

Sin dudas, Jace estaba resultando ser mejor presa para aquella noche.

Divertido, se alzó y abrió más las piernas del agente antes de comenzar a moverse.

 **Oficina de seguridad del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **02:37**

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Clary por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, lanzando en esta ocasión su celular contra el mesón metálico en donde se encontraba sentada. A su lado, Mark le miró asustado.

-¿Agente Fray?

Clarissa lo ignoró. No podía comunicarse con Alec. Le había llamado unas veinte veces desde que había terminado de hablar con Simón cinco minutos atrás y el teléfono de su compañero y amigo caía ocupado, una y otra vez. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Alec y porque no había llegado? ¿Estaría bien o Magnus le habría hecho algo? ¿Estaría Magnus involucrado?

Y lo más importante ¿Donde carajos estaba Alec?

Clary quería gritar y romper cosas. Se sentía atada de manos, impotente. Alec era el jefe de su equipo, era él el que debía tomar las decisiones importantes; y era él el que debía llamar a la oficina y hablar con su madre. Por Dios, Jocelyn les mataría a todos al saber que las cosas se habían descarrilado tanto.

Con un tic nervioso en su pierna, Clarissa tomó de nuevo su aparato celular para marcarle a Luke, esperando y rogando al ángel porque este fuese más comprensivo con la situación y pudiera dosificar la ira de su madre quien se había opuesto al plan de Jace desde el comienzo. En eso estaba, cuando la puerta de la oficina de seguridad del Pandemónium se abrió y Clary se sobresaltó, dejando caer de nuevo su celular, esta vez en el suelo.

-¡Por el ángel! ¿Dónde estabas? -exclamó, con una mano en el pecho.

Alec había llegado.

 **Oficina de seguridad del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **03:00**

Cuando Alec entró exaltadamente a la oficina de seguridad del club, con él pisándole los talones, Magnus sintió como la tensión que ya flotaba en el aire entre ellos dos se intensificó.

Desde que habían salido de los lavabos, el chico había ido en un crescendo de estrés. Llegando al límite de tomar su mano y llevarlo prácticamente a rastras hasta a aquel lugar. Incluso, hubo un momento en el que Magnus pensó que el agente tomaría su arma y se abriría paso a través del club a punta de: "¡A un lado, FBI", como salido de alguna película de acción. El agente se abría paso a empujones, esquivando con dificultad a los cientos que bailaban frenéticamente en la mejor hora del Club. Incluso hubo un momento, en cuanto aquel infeliz se había abalanzado contra el chico en el que él mismo sintió la adrenalina en su sangre y reaccionó físicamente.

Todo había empeorado al recibir aquella llamada, Magnus había supuesto que era algo realmente grave porque Alec había apretado tanto su mano durante un instante, que los anillos que él llevaba entrechocaron dolorosamente entre ellos y le adormecieron los dedos.

Y ahora le veía, unos metros más allá, hablando en voz baja con la pequeña agente pelirroja, gesticulando gravemente y con profundas marcas de preocupación surcando su hermoso rostro de ángel.

Magnus solo esperaba que no le quedasen arrugas permanentes del gesto. Sería una lástima.

Se distraía viendo como la pelirroja le fruncía el ceño a su compañero y como ambos hacían gestos de concordancia al hablar por celular con un tercero cuando su propio teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo posterior. Magnus hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sacar el aparato de ahí, teniendo en cuenta lo ajustado de sus pantalones. A veces el lucir tan magnífico como él tenía sus contra.

Alzó la pantalla brillante y fue su turno de fruncir el rostro con preocupación.

Ragnor nunca lo llamaba, nunca. Y menos a las tres de la mañana cuando su amigo sabía que estaba en el club o el peor de los casos, durmiendo.

-¿Ragnor? - cuestionó al tercer repique. Al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo, la voz de Ragnor sonó urgente y preocupada.

-¡Magnus! ¿Dónde estás? - sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa. ¿Ragnor preocupado por él?

-En el Pandemónium, como siempre. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo está bien?

-Tessa está aquí, y está preocupada.

-¿Aquí? ¿Aquí donde? ¿En tu departamento? - Tessa casi nunca iba ahí, pues Raphael Santiago; la pareja de su amigo, era bastante difícil de tragar.

-Si, llegó hace una hora y me ha costado calmarla. - la voz de Tessa sonó en el fondo con una pregunta que él no comprendió. Ragnor le respondió a ella. - Si, el idiota está en el Club Tessa, descuida. - De nuevo la voz de su amiga y Ragnor suspiró antes de volver a hablarle. - Magnus, por favor dile a Tessa que estás bien.

-¿Porque no habría de estar bien? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó él, ya comenzando a preocuparse en serio. Detrás de Ragnor, Magnus escuchaba las voces de Raphael y Tessa. Creyó escuchar su nombre y el de su padre par de veces. - ¿Que sucede? - volvió a preguntar.

-¿No supiste lo que pasó con el hijo de los Verlac? - Magnus negó con el rostro sin comprender nada hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Ragnor no podía verle. Su amigo interpretó su silencio antes de que él volviera a hablar.- Está muerto, idiota. Es el quinto de tus socios que muere. Tessa está preocupada. Dice que vengas en este instante.

Magnus se quedó paralizado un segundo.

-¿Sebastián, muerto? - preguntó en voz alta. Hubo una mano en su codo y él se giró. Los ojos de Alec lo enfrentaban. Había duda, preocupación y urgencia en aquella mirada. - Te llamaré en unos minutos Ragnor, dile a Tessa que estoy bien. - y colgó.

Alec se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quién es Jonathan Morgenstern?

 **Oficina de seguridad del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **03:00**

 _-¿Dónde demonios estabas?_

La voz de Clary había resonado en su cráneo de la manera en la que su desaparecido sentido común debía haberlo hecho minutos atrás, cuando él estaba con Magnus en los baños. Clara y estridente, como las campanadas del Big Ben a medio día.

Y lo que era peor que la voz y el rostro de su compañera, lo que había hecho duplicar e incrementar su avergonzado sentido de la culpabilidad, había sido ver el video de las cámaras de seguridad y constatar el hecho de que realmente Jace estaba en peligro. Jace, su Jace. Su mejor amigo.

Suspiró enfadado y se mezo el cabello una vez más antes de volverse hacía Clarissa y ordenarle:

-Llama a Simón. – dijo con voz seca. Clary se cruzó de brazos, enfadada también.

-Acabo de llamarlo, me dio toda la info de Industrias Bane's pero no hay nada que nos indique quien es ese sujeto.- dijo ella, señalando el video. Alec fijó su mirada en la mirada satisfecha del hijo de Valentine. Incluso en la imagen congelada, Alec podía sentir como si este se estuviera burlando de él.

"Te fuiste con tu amante- le decía- y yo me llevé a tu amigo…

Jace…

 _Ese es un nombre estúpido._

… y ahora le mataré. ¿Sabes que le haré, cierto? Le violaré sin cesar, le golpearé y luego veré como la vida escapa de sus ojos dorados cuando lo ahorque con mis propias manos. Y es tu culpa, agente Ligthwood. Tu culpa"

Alec cerró los ojos.

-Llámalo- ordenó de nuevo. – Necesito que busque una información.

Su compañera, sin embargo, le habló en voz baja pero inexorablemente.

-Debemos interrogar a Magnus. La empresa de su padre es sospechosa, hay demasiadas coincidencias ahí, Alec.

-¡Clary!- exclamó él, abriendo los ojos. Su mirada se había oscurecido y sentía el dolor, la culpa y el miedo de perder a Jace por su culpa agolparse tras sus párpados. No podía pensar en la relación de Magnus con todo aquello. Todavía podía escuchar la amenaza hacia Magnus en la voz del sudes. Magnus… no podía permitir que algo le pasara a él también. – Solo…llámalo, por favor. – pidió en voz más baja. – Sé quien es nuestro Sudes. Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. – Clary abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes, bajando la guardia.

-¿Qué?

-Me ha llamado, del celular de Jace. – ella sacó su propio aparato celular y Alec observó como marcaba el numero de la oficina de Simón. - Necesitamos que Simón vea si puede rastrear de donde se ha producido la llamada, o si puede localizar el teléfono de Jace.

Su amiga y compañera lució, por primera vez que él la viera, realmente aterrorizada. Alec sintió un nudo más apretado en su pecho.

-¿Jace, él, está…

-Vivo, aun. – la calmó y luego suspiró. – Nuestro Sudes es el hijo de Valentine.

-¿Su hijo? – preguntó Clary con duda y luego negó con el rostro- Valentine no tuvo hijos Alec. Cuando lo condenaron buscaron sus familiares y nadie acudió.

Alec miró de nuevo al sujeto en el video.

-Él es más inteligente que eso. Quizás Simón pueda averiguar algo sobre el pasado de Valentine que se nos pasara hace dos meses. Quizás…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Alec compartía muy pocas cosas con Clary, Y, aunque la consideraba su amiga y un miembro importante del equipo, eran muy pocas las veces que tenía alguna cercanía con ella. En ese momento, sin embargo, Alec pudo ver en los ojos de Clarissa el mismo sentimiento que lo inundaba a él: preocupación; por Jace. Eso era, quizá, lo más unidos que iban a estar nunca.

Un sentimiento en común, un motivo, una razón: encontrar y salvar a Jace.

Ella le tendió el teléfono y él lo tomó. Ambos disimularon la ansiedad.

-¿Clary? – Simón, al otro lado de la línea, sonaba altamente alarmado. Alec sonrió internamente ante aquella preocupación.

-Simón, es Alec. – informó con voz seria. Escuchó como el analista técnico se sentaba derecho en su sillón de cuero.

-Alec ¿Clary está bien?

-Está conmigo. – contestó escuetamente. Luego agregó antes de que él fuese a hacerle más preguntas. – Necesito que busques toda la información que pueda existir de un hijo no legítimo de Valentine Morgenstern.

Al otro lado, Simón se oyó confundido.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Un hijo? Valentine no…

Alec le interrumpió.

-El sudes se ha comunicado conmigo, tiene a Jace y me llamó desde su teléfono. Si puedes rastrea el chip de Jace. Comunícate con el proveedor de su línea y que te den su código del GPS interno. – Alec escuchó como Simón tecleaba.

Puedo bloquear su línea desde aquí pero…

Eso no nos será de utilidad. Debemos rastrearlo, no incomunicarlo. – argumentó Alec y casi pudo ver el rostro concentrado de Simón.

Solo puedo rastrearlo si vuelve a llamar. – le informó y Alec se mordió un labio. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo ni opciones.

Tenía que haber una manera…tenía que pensar en algo…

-El sujeto se ha identificado a si mismo como el hijo de Valentine.

-Pero Valentine no tuvo hijos. Ningún familiar se presentó a su ejecución.

Alec miró hacia la pantalla. ¿Cómo había Valentine ocultado su hijo al mundo? ¿Sería su hijo realmente o solo un titulo que el imitador había adoptado para vincularse emocionalmente a su ídolo?

Su ídolo.

Quizás estaba tomando aquello de manera muy personal. Muy literal.

La mayoría de los asesinos tienen fanáticos que, una vez capturados, les escriben, les siguen, les idolatran…les…visitan…

-Simón – dijo, con un nudo en la garganta – revisa el registro de visitas de Valentine en la cárcel. Los videos y fotos. Quizás el sudes…

Clary a su lado completó la sentencia.

-… Lo visitara mientras estuvo preso.

-Exacto. – concordó Alec. Simón guardaba silencio pero él todavía podía escucharlo teclear. Alec les habló a ambos- No es un imitador cualquiera, quiere establecer un lazo emocional. Es "su hijo". Tuvo que tener contacto con Valentine de alguna forma.

-Y como sus asesinatos comenzaron en lo que Valentine fue ejecutado…

Clary le sonrió.

-Tengo algo. – informó Simón después de unos segundos. – Hace años hubo un incendio accidental en la casa de Valentine Morgenstern. Entre los habitantes estaban registrados cinco personas, entre ellas un niño. Valentine ordenó dilapidar toda la información y los registros fueron sellados por sus abogados, para mantener la privacidad.

-¿Un niño? ¿Su hijo?

-Eso parece. Se llamaba Jonathan.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – cuestionó Alec.

-Hace veinticinco años; Jonathan tendría tu edad ahora.

¿Puede ser que el Sudes adoptara el lugar del hijo de Valentine? ¿Qué le suplantara?

-Es imposible que supiera que Valentine tuvo un hijo. La seguridad sobre los archivos del incendio es espeluznante.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior. Clary lo miraba intensamente, nerviosa. Su pregunta, fue un reflejo de sus propias dudas.

-¿Crees que pueda estar vivo?

Él guardó silencio ¿Era posible? ¿Qué hubiese sobrevivido al incendio? ¿Qué, por alguna razón, Valentine mantuviera el incendio y a su hijo en el más absoluto secreto?

-Alec… – le llamó la voz de Simón y él regresó a la realidad. – Entre los visitantes de Valentine firmó un Jonathan. Fue a verlo el día antes de su ejecución.

Alec sonrió con triunfo.

-Lo tenemos.

 **Oficina de seguridad del Club Pandemónium**

 **Brooklyn**

 **03:20**

-¿Quién es Jonathan Morgenstern?

Magnus parpadeó.

-¿Morgenstern? – repitió, sin comprender.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Alec. Su voz era a la vez severa y preocupada. Magnus tragó grueso y notó como Alec lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Solo conocía a un Morgenstern. El señor Valentine. Era socio de mi padre pero no lo he visto en más de veinte años.

-¿Y a Jonathan? ¿Le conoces?

Magnus negó con el rostro.

-No sé de ningún Jonathan Morgenstern. No estaba al tanto de los negocios de mi padre. Solo vi al señor Valentine pocas veces, cuando era niño.

-¿Y no sabías que tenía un hijo?

-¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo esperaba Alec que él supiese eso? ¿De qué iba todo aquello y porque Alec le estaba interrogando de aquella manera?

Sebastián Verlac…muerto, junto con otros cuatro de los socios de la empresa de su Padre ¿Tendría que ver con eso?

-No tenía ni idea, Alec. – afirmó- Como te dije, no estaba al tanto de los negocios de mi Padre. Yo… solo acabo de heredar su empresa y lo he dejado todo a manos de los gerentes y abogados. – Magnus sonrió con tristeza, más para si mismo que para Alec. – Nunca me importó lo que tuviera que ver con mi Padre ni su empresa…

-Pero aun así te lo heredó todo.

-Si, lo que no digo que sea el mejor de los regalos. – dijo con amargura. Él nunca había apreciado ni admirado a su Padre y mucho menos los negocios sucios de su empresa. Su relación con él había sido fría y distante, como dos iceberg de polo a polo. Su Padre le odiaba por haber nacido fuera de su perfecto matrimonio falso y por no seguir sus pasos ni agradecer, según él, todo lo que le había dado.

Y Magnus le odiaba.

Le odiaba por ser un cabrón que abusó y abandonó a su Madre; y le odió más cuando se enteró que su Madre no había muerto en un accidente vial, como la esposa de él le había dicho desde bebé, sino que se había ahorcado cuando Magnus tenía año y medio, sumergida en una depresión profunda causada por la vergüenza y el dolor tras el abandono de su Padre.

-Magnus…- le llamó Alec y él parpadeó, tragó y se repuso. De eso había pasado mucho tiempo pero aun los errores y el mundo sucio de su Padre lo perseguía.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con los socios de Industrias Bane's que han muerto, cierto? – Alec asintió y él volvió a negar. – No sé nada de eso, Alexander. Un amigo me acaba de informar de la muerte de Sebastián. – le dijo. -No lo sabía.- agregó con voz rota.

-¿Le conocías?

-Era un amigo. – concedió él. Sebastián era uno de esos pocos que apreciaba de verdad.

-Lo siento. – le dijo Alec y él se alzó de hombros.

-Él también acababa de heredar la firma de sus padres y ninguno quería nada que ver con ello. – contó. – Suelo venir con frecuencia al Club con su prima Aline. – Magnus se pasó, a regañadientes, una mano por el cabello. Buscó la mirada celeste de Alec y se ancló en ella. – Alec, mi Padre…él no era una persona honesta, y su empresa tampoco lo es. Pero te puedo asegurar que yo no sé nada al respecto.

Alec frunció los labios sin apartar la mirada de la suya, luego de un segundo, suspiró y asintió.

-Te creo. – Magnus soltó un poco del aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y sintió el alivio correr por sus venas. – Pero estás en peligro. Este tipo…- Alec suspiró con pesadez y caminó hacia las pantallas de vigilancia. Magnus le siguió de cerca. A un lado de las decenas de televisores estaba de pie la pequeña agente de cabello rojo. Alec señaló una de las pantallas y él pudo ver la imagen congelada de un sujeto de cabello rubio cenizo, rostro simétrico y afilado, y mirada fría. – Es un asesino en serie y está cazando a todos los asociados de Industrias Bane's.

Magnus cerró los ojos con cansancio y dolor. Todo aquello… era su culpa. Si tan solo… él hubiera estado más atento de lo que sucedía, quizás hubiera podido alertar a Sebastián. Hacer algo, decirle que tuviera cuidado.

-¿Y saben por qué está haciendo eso? ¿Es alguna especie de venganza? – preguntó. No dudaba que su Padre hubiera cultivado una linda lista de enemigos quienes, ahora que su progenitor estaba muerto, quisieran vengarse de él o de la empresa.

-Es un posible móvil, aun no lo sabemos con seguridad. – declaró la chica pelirroja. Tenía una voz sorprendentemente calmada dada la situación. – pero sabemos que no se detendrá hasta cumplir su objetivo.

Magnus observó las pantallas. Al lado del asesino, estaba un chico rubio que Magnus supuso sería el tal Jace.

-¿Ese es su compañero? – preguntó a nadie en especifico. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Si mataban a alguien más, sería por su culpa. Suya y de su familia.

Magnus sintió un tacto ligero en su mano y giró la mirada hacia Alec.

-No es tu culpa, Jace sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-Todo esto es por la empresa de mi Padre, Alexander. – dijo con amargura en la voz.

-No es tu culpa ser hijo de quien eres. – le replicó él antes de soltar su mano. – pero si podemos usar tu ayuda, Magnus. Ya sabemos quien es, ahora solo debemos localizarlos.

Magnus dejó la mirada en Alec, en la fuerza de sus ojos.

" _no es tu culpa ser hijo de quien eres"_

Pero si podía hacer algo para contrarrestarlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Alec y la pelirroja le sonrieron.

-Solo dinos todo lo que puedas de Industrias Bane's y El Circulo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarlo.

 **Sede del FBI en Manhattan**

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **04:00**

-No puedo creer que no nos avisaran nada. ¡Qué Clary! No me avisara nada.

Jocelyn, exaltada; caminaba de arriba abajo por la sala de reuniones mientras Luke la seguía con la mirada.

Él estaba tan exasperado como ella, pero no mostraba su preocupación y su estrés de manera física. Aunque quizás cuando encontraran a Jace y lo tuviera a él, a Alec y a Clary frente a frente seguramente los reñiría hasta quedarse afónico. No le importaba que Alec fuese su superior, ni que Jace y Clary tuvieran experiencia, le habían fallado al equipo al no notificar la gravedad del deterioro de aquel caso. Era el deber de ellos comunicarse si algo salía mal, y en su opinión, el que el asesino haya capturado a Jace entraba dentro de la categoría "cosas que salen mal".

Suspiró con agotamiento y fijó su mirada en Simón quien lucía en extremo avergonzado. Según les había dicho el joven, Clary se había comunicado con él una hora antes, luego de que capturaran a Jace y Simón no le había informado ni a Jocelyn ni a Hodge ni a él de la situación. Luke no lo culpaba; entendía que quizás Simón había estado tan enfocado buscando información para Clarissa que no se reportó con ellos, pero Jocelyn, por otro lado, parecía culpar al mismo universo de la situación.

-Jocelyn – llamó. La mujer aun caminaba de arriba abajo por la sala de reuniones y lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco con el sonido de sus tacones sobre el piso negro de porcelana. – Jocey – llamó con la voz más calma que poseía. – Debes tranquilizarte.

-No puedo Luke, lo siento. Clary está ahí afuera y si este sujeto fue lo bastante listo como para capturar a Jace, entonces…

-Clary ya no es una adolescente a la que tengas que cuidar, Jocelyn. – interrumpió él con firmeza. – Es una adulta, una agente federal entrenada para este tipo de situaciones.

-Luke…- comenzó ella pero él la volvió a interrumpir con un gesto de la mano.

-No puedes seguir protegiendo a Clarissa de todo Jocelyn. Este es su trabajo también. Ella eligió ser una criminóloga, como tú. Deberías estar orgullosa.

Su compañera le sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste y cálida a la vez

-Estoy orgullosa. –declaró en voz baja; luego suspiró y apartó una silla frente a la suya.- Pero eso no quita que esté preocupada, y furiosa a la vez. Clary debió informar de lo que sucedía, ella debió...

-Yo debí. – interrumpió la voz de Alec.

Luke alzó la mirada, sorprendido. En el umbral de la oficina estaban de pie Alexander y Clary, ambos luciendo una gemela expresión de preocupación. Detrás de ellos estaba un sujeto de aspecto, a su parecer, bastante estrafalario. Alto y moreno, con maquillaje marcando sus ojos y el cabello brillante peinado en altos picos que desafiaban a la gravedad.

Alec y Clary se adentraron a la oficina. El otro sujeto se quedó en el umbral y Luke se fijó, irremediablemente, en cómo éste seguía a Alec con la mirada a cada paso que daba.

-¡Clary! ¡Alec! – exclamó Jocelyn, haciendo un amago de ponerse en pie. Alec la detuvo con un gesto.

-Yo debí informar de la situación en cuanto se agravó. – dijo Alec firmemente- Era mi responsabilidad, Jocelyn. No es culpa de Clarissa.

Clary fijó su mirada en Alec y luego la retiró. Fue un gesto tan fugaz, que Luke dudaba que ella misma se hubiese dado cuenta que lo había hecho.

-Ahora mismo no importa de quien es la culpa. – declaró Luke antes de señalar con la cabeza hacia el tipo en la puerta. - ¿Quién es? –cuestionó, sentándose derecho.

Alec siguió su mirada y estiró la mano derecha invitándole a entrar.

-Él es Magnus Bane, y por ahora está bajo nuestra protección. Es nuestro mayor testigo. – Alec le miró – Pasa Magnus.

-¿Testigo? – la voz de Jocelyn fue afilada y precisa mientras Magnus daba los pasos que lo separaban de Alec y se quedaba cerca de él. - ¿Él vio quien se llevaba a Jace?

No, pero según la información que hemos conseguido, él puede ser el verdadero objetivo de nuestro Sudes. – declaró Clary, hablando por primera vez. Cada rasgo de su lenguaje corporal destilaba culpa y preocupación.

Luke decidió apresurar las cosas.

¿Qué información tienen? Simón no ha querido adelantar nada y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. El Sudes no dura más de una noche con sus víctimas. Jace…

-Jace es diferente. No estaba planificado. – declaró Alec mientras hacía señas a Simón. El analista técnico se irguió y plasmó digitalmente la información en la pantalla de cristal frente a ellos antes de que Alec comenzara a hablar de nuevo.- Minutos después de que el Sudes se llevara a Jace, se comunicó conmigo a través de su celular, se identificó.

-¿Se comunicó contigo? – exclamó Jocelyn con un hilo de voz. - Nunca antes se había comunicado, y Valentine tampoco se comunicó nunca con el FBI ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque para él es personal. – explicó Alec. – Nuestro sujeto desconocido, nuestro asesino: es el hijo de Valentine Morgenstern.

-Valentine no tenía familia.- especificó Luke.

Alec desdeñó su sentencia con la mano.

-No que supiéramos. Simón ha encontrado los registros sellados de un informe sobre un incendio accidental en la mansión de los Morgenstern, veinticinco años atrás. Había un niño dentro de la casa y asumimos que este niño es nuestro asesino. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Luke se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver tu testigo en todo esto, Alec?

-Industrias Bane's – señaló Alec, puntualizando en la pizarra de cristal una imagen con la sede del lugar. Era un rascacielos enorme en el medio de Manhattan, uno de tantos. Luke había pasado por ahí varias veces al bajar al restaurante italiano que estaba a tres calles. – Esta empresa, es la clave de todo. Todas las victimas anteriores han sido herederos o dueños directos de empresas que son socias de Industrias Bane's,

-¿Es su empresa? – preguntó Jocelyn al testigo y él negó con el rostro antes de hacer un gesto de fruición con los labios.

-La es ahora. Es la empresa de mi Padre y la acabo de heredar hace dos meses, cuando él murió.

-¿Y qué relación tiene el Sudes con Industrias Bane's? No comprendo. ¿Usted le conoce, Señor Bane?

-Conocí a su padre, cuando era niño; y no tenía ni idea de que tenía un hijo.

-¿Entonces…

-El padre de Magnus arruinó a Valentine Morgenstern. –informó Clary.- Le quitó todo lo que poseía y absorbió su empresa, El Circulo, como parte de Industrias Bane's. Eso terminó de enloquecer a Valentine y fue cuando se entregó al FBI.

-Jonathan Morgenstern quiere vengarse, ese es su móvil y asumió el MO* de su padre para lograrlo.

-Entonces por eso dices que Jace es diferente.- concordó Luke con Alec y él asintió.

-Llevarse a Jace no estaba en sus planes, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, lanzó un reto al FBI, a nosotros. Quiere demostrarnos que es más listo que Valentine. – Alec tragó grueso y cambió la imagen en la pantalla de cristal. Esta vez, se mostró la escena congelada de un video. En él Luke pudo reconocer rápidamente a Jace al lado de un sujeto de cabello rubio plata. – Él es Jonathan Morgenstern. Es nuestro asesino y; se tomará todo el tiempo que pueda para demostrarle al FBI que él es mejor que Valentine.

-¿Quieres decir…?

La voz de Alec se quebró.

-Que se quedará con Jace más tiempo que con las otras víctimas – dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la imagen de Jace en la pantalla- …y nosotros tenemos que aprovechar ese tiempo para encontrarle.

 **Sede del FBI en Manhattan**

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **04:10**

-Alec, lo siento.

Alec se sobresaltó y despegó la mirada del café que se estaba sirviendo para posarla sobre Magnus a su lado.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Alec en el mismo tono de voz bajo. Ya no estaba enfadado, la preocupación por Jace y la amenaza de Jonathan Morgenstern hacia Magnus había eclipsado cualquier otro sentimiento en su cabeza.

Magnus lució incomodo.

-Cuando me dijiste que tenías que trabajar, yo te insistí y quizás, si te hubiera oído, tu compañero…

Alec sonrió un poco.

-Yo tampoco puse demasiada resistencia. Es mi culpa, Magnus. No tuya. Jace es miembro de mi equipo, es mi responsabilidad.

¿Tendrás problemas por ello? – Alec suspiró y tomó el vaso desechable de café con una mano descubierta. El calor de le quemó un poco, lo suficiente como para castigarlo.

-Lo encontraremos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Alec levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Magnus, hacia su rostro perfecto. Le gustaba, por el ángel que Magnus le gustaba demasiado. Algo de valentía se fluyó en su sangre y le sonrió con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde salía.

-Porque tú nos ayudarás. Jonathan cree ser más listo pero se equivoca. – Magnus correspondió a su sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

-¿Lo hace? - Alec hizo un gesto ladeado con el rostro, meneando el café negro en su mano para enfriarlo.

-Adentrarse en la cabeza de un asesino en serie es más sencillo de lo que parece, responden a instintos básicos. – su mirada se perdió en la pantalla de cristal que tenía la información de los socios de Industrias Bane's.

Jocelyn y Clary estaban en ese instante contactando con todos los otros socios para detectar si alguien más había muerto que no estuviera en su lista.

La clave era esa empresa, por lo tanto, Alec pensaba que Jonathan debía haber vinculado sus asesinatos a la empresa de alguna otra forma. Frunció el entrecejo antes de hablarle a Magnus.

-Magnus ¿A que se dedican las Industrias Bane's? – él le miró antes de responder.

-Es una contratista de construcción. Mi Padre la fundó muchos años atrás; construyen grandes edificios, casinos, centros comerciales y hoteles. Todo lo que puedas imaginar.

-¿Y porque dices que son negocios sucios? – Magnus apretó los labios.

-Porque mi padre no se limitaba a construir, su empresa ponía el capital, los materiales, los obreros; todo. Y a cambio los dueños de los negocios que construían debían pagarle un porcentaje de todas sus ganancias de por vida. Es por eso que la empresa es tan grande. Mi Padre absorbía cientos y cientos de otras pequeñas empresas por años, ganando acciones y propiedades en todo el país.

Alec alzó ambas cejas.

-Es por eso que no te extraña que alguien quiera vengarse de él.

-No me extraña para nada. – Magnus se encogió de hombros. – Cuando has hecho daño a tantos, de alguna manera tienes que pagar.

Pero Alec escuchaba a medias, en su mente se había encendido una idea y estaba comenzando a seguirla, a caminar tras sus pasos. Construcciones. Grandes edificios, casinos, centros comerciales y hoteles.

 _Hoteles._

Eso era.

-Magnus, entre los hoteles que le pertenecen a Industrias Bane´s, ¿Hay algunos aquí en Brooklyn? – Magnus asintió.

-Claro. Una docena de ellos.

-¿Sabes cuáles son?

-Si, por supuesto.

 **Sede del FBI en Manhattan**

 **Sala de reuniones**

 **04:14**

Simón acababa de entregar una segunda lista a Clary y Jocelyn, esta vez con los datos y nombres de los empleados de alto y medio rango en Industrias Bane's y no solo de sus accionistas, para que sus compañeras se pusieran en contacto con ellos cuando Alec se acercó a él.

Simón se sobresaltó. No es que él le temiera a Alec, no era nada de eso. Simón le respetaba como superior y como agente en general; pero Alec no era una persona muy accesible y sociable. Y usualmente actuaba como si le odiara, aunque Simón no entendía porque. Era cerrado y precavido con todo el mundo, excepto con Jace. Con Jace todo era distinto.

-Simón, necesito la lista de hoteles en donde fueron encontradas las victimas.- Simón se colocó bien los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y miró hacia Alec.

-Ya revisamos los hoteles- se vio obligado a apuntar – no encontramos ninguna conexión ni con los dueños ni con las locaciones. Fueron al azar.

Alec negó con el rostro.

-No creo que hayan sido al azar. Jonathan debió vincular sus asesinatos a Industrias Bane´s de otra forma, aparte de con sus socios. Debió recalcar su venganza de otro modo, de una manera que no sería tan simple de descubrir.

Simón frunció el entrecejo más sin embargo se enfrasco en la pantalla de su computador, comenzando a realizar la lista que le habían pedido.

-¿Crees que haya tenido alguna conexión con los hoteles?

-Estoy seguro. – afirmó Alec. Simón sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, es una lista corta – informó, antes de proyectar los cinco nombres en la pantalla de cristal del salón de reuniones. – Ahí la tienes.

-Bien, gracias. – murmuró Alec para inmediatamente tomar la mano de Magnus Bane y acercarlo a la pantalla. – Magnus ¿Reconoces algunos de estos hoteles?

El joven asiático asintió, su rostro, a pesar del estrés en todo su cuerpo, estaba límpido de arrugas. Como si fuera eternamente joven.

-Estos. –señaló- Ambos fueron construidos por Industrias Bane's.

El Saint's Raziel y el Du'mort.

El primero era un hotel de lujo, muy parecido al Park Central; enormes pasillos iluminados con candelabros de oro y plata y pisos alfombrados; el Du'mort, por el contrario, había conocido mejores tiempos. Era una construcción de seis pisos, solitaria y privada. Paredes oscuras y ventanales de los cincuenta. Parecía la vieja mansión Brandfort. El nulo parecido entre cada locación que había elegido Jonathan había sido la principal razón por la cual ellos habían descartado los hoteles como parte del móvil del asesino.

Alec se giró hacia Simón, mirándolo con determinación.

-Reduce la búsqueda a esos dos hoteles, da el aviso en las recepciones y envía la foto de Jonathan a ambos lugares.

-¿Reduzco la búsqueda? Pero…

-Jonathan está en uno de esos dos lugares, puedo asegurarlo. –afirmó Alec.

La voz de Jocelyn les interrumpió.

-¿Y porque estás tan seguro? No corresponde con el perfil el hecho de que repita un lugar.

Alec negó con el rostro.

-No lo entienden- aseguró en voz alta para todos. - Jonathan quiere burlarse de nosotros, probar que es más listo. Quiere humillar al FBI a través de Jace. – exclamó. – Estos lugares tienen conexión con su motivo real: hundir a Industrias Bane's. Volverá a alguno de esos sitios.

-Solo estás suponiendo que volverá. No podemos arriesgarnos. La vida de Jace está en juego, Alec. – dijo Jocelyn con voz grave y él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sé muy bien que la vida de Jace está en juego, y él no tiene tiempo para que sigamos dudando. – replicó. - Simón, - él se sobresaltó, de nuevo- Has lo que te pedí. Llamaré a Isabelle para que nos asista en la captura.

-¿Un equipo Swat? – cuestionó Clary, bajando el teléfono que había estado usando para localizar a los empleados de Industrias Bane's.

Alec asintió.

-No creo que Jonathan simplemente vaya a dejarse atrapar.

 **Sede del FBI en Manhattan**

 **Oficina de Alexander Ligthwood.**

 **Jefe supervisor de la Unidad de Conducta y Análisis Criminal del FBI.**

 **04:25**

\- Alexander.

Su voz había salido baja y rasposa, con dificultad.

El muchacho estaba de pie frente a él, dándole la espalda mientras se ajustaba un chaleco antibalas con dedos ágiles. Magnus contuvo un nuevo suspiro y cerró la puerta del despacho del agente federal tras él. Alec alzó la mirada al sonido.

-¿Magnus? – él se mordió un labio y Alec apartó la mirada con rapidez, su rostro coloreándose un poco. – Puedes quedarte en la oficina mientras terminamos esto. Jocelyn se quedará aquí. Y mandé a llamar a Hodge también, para que tengas protección. Es mi antiguo supervisor, es un buen agente.

Quiero ir contigo. – dijo de pronto. Esta vez, Alec sí que lo vio a los ojos.

Ni hablar. Tú eres el mayor foco de su venganza.

-Con más razón. – Argumentó él, dando un paso hacía Alec. – Si voy, quizás podamos hacer que Jonathan suelte a tu amigo a cambio de entregarme yo. Después de todo, esto es por mi familia ¿no?

Alec se acercó un paso hacia él.

-Eso no es así. No tienes que pagar por las cosas que hizo tu padre. Jonathan tiene una psicopatía. Es un asesino. Su disociación le hace creer que los Bane´s son culpable de la muerte de Valentine, pero no es así. Valentine fue un asesino también, y pagó por sus crímenes. Eso no es culpa tuya.

Magnus sonrió un poco y se acercó otro paso, muy tenue, hacia Alec. El agente tenía un mechón de su sedoso cabello cayendo por su frente y Magnus sentía un arrebato casi irresistible de alzar la mano y apartarlo de ahí.

Suspiró.

-Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte Alec, lo haré. – Él negó con su rostro. Ya se había colocado perfectamente el chaleco antibalas y estaba tomando su arma para colocarla en el forro que llevaba asegurado en el muslo derecho. Se veía terriblemente sensual, con jeans, botas militares y chaleco, su cabello cayendo en desorden y sus ojos azules reluciendo en su hermoso rostro.

-Ya lo has hecho. No dejaré que te arriesgues más. – musitó Alec, verificando las balas de su arma y ajustándola.

Magnus lo tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro hacia él, obligándolo a mirarle.

Sonrió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, esposarme? – Alec le correspondió la sonrisa con una de medio lado, una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que le erizó la piel por completo. Por unos micros segundos, Magnus recordó lo que había sido sentir el tacto de Alec, sus besos, el cómo le devolvía las caricias y se estremeció.

-Podría ser. – Bromeó, con un sonrojo sutil. Magnus se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Al siguiente instante, la mirada de Alec cambió, volviéndose sería y preocupada. – No puedo dejar que nada te pase.

-Alexander…- él agente achicó la mirada celeste.

-Es Alec. –corrigió de nuevo.- No vas a ir, Magnus.

-Alec. Quiero ayudar, quie… – trató de argumentar él, pero se ahogó cuando sintió los labios de Alec sobre los suyos.

Su corazón se detuvo y el aire escapó de sus pulmones con el tacto de Alec. Era un beso tosco, fuerte, desbordado; intenso como el mismo Alec. Un beso lleno de ansias y rápidos sentimientos confusos, un beso que se desdibujo en la percepción temporal.

Sus labios se movían demandantes sobre los de Magnus, arrancando de él un gemido largo y necesitado, obligándole a inclinarse hacia delante, hacia Alec, en busca de más contacto.

Alec se detuvo y su corazón volvió a latir. El mundo volvió moverse a su ritmo normal.

Magnus volvió a respirar.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente; con el aire entrando con dificultad a sus pulmones y trató de enfocar a Alexander frente a él. Alec lucía en iguales condiciones que él pero con un brillo determinado en su mirada que Magnus le había visto antes, en la sala de reuniones al hablar de capturar a Jonathan y de salvar a su amigo. Magnus aspiró con fuerza, conteniendo el aire.

-Alec… -él negó con el rostro y dio dos pasos atrás, llegando hasta la puerta.

-No dejaré que nada te pase. - Magnus sentía su corazón latir contra su garganta.

-¿Por qué? Podrías salvar a tu amigo.

Alec volvió a negar.

-No, no a ese precio.

La determinación en sus ojos azules era demasiado para sostenerle la mirada. Magnus no podía creerlo, no podía dar crédito a todo lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel chico. Lo que había comenzado como una atracción física se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo mucho más fuerte.

Magnus quería creer que por fin le había encontrado. Que por fin podría dejar de buscar. Y la mirada de Alec lo invitaba a descubrirlo, luego.

Con un suspiro, Magnus cedió.

-Ten cuidado.

Y Alec le sonrió. Por primera vez, con una sonrisa abierta.

 **Estacionamiento del FBI**

 **Vehículo de Clarissa Fray y Alexander Ligthwood**

 **04: 33**

 _-Alec, el recepcionista del Du'mort llamó, Jonathan está en la habitación #27. Se registró su entrada hace unas horas e iba acompañado con otro chico rubio. El empleado lo reconoció por la foto que enviamos y corresponde con la descripción._

 _-Perfecto. Lo tenemos. Busca los planos del hotel, Simón, y danos la localización exacta de esa habitación._

 _-Ya el equipo Swat va en camino._

 _-Envíale los mapas digitales a Isabelle. Necesitamos un tiro limpio desde fuera._

 _-Alec._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Es tu teléfono. Jonathan se está comunicando de nuevo._

 _-Ponlo en la línea. No podemos dejar que sepa que lo tenemos. Sino matará a Jace y huirá._

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **04:40**

Jace sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido.

Sus muslos ardían y sentía todo su interior desgarrado en fuego. Sus piernas estaban temblando incontrolablemente, con los hematomas violáceos comenzando a florecer contra su piel pálida. Había cortes pequeños a lo largo de su cuerpo, arañazos y contusiones; y su boca sabía a sangre desde hacía unos veinte minutos. La mano que no tenía inmovilizada contra la cama se la habían roto hacía unos minutos y yacía laxa en una posición extraña, pulsando de dolor constantemente, con un latido agudo que subía hasta su cráneo. La otra muñeca, la que tenía esposada contra la estructura de la cama, estaba en carne viva ahí donde la piel rozaba contra el acero de las esposas; esa era la herida que más golpeaba su orgullo, pues se la había hecho a sí mismo en un intento inútil de liberarse y destrozar a golpes al hijo de puta que tenía moviéndose por encima de su cuerpo.

Jace cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y contuvo las arcadas que de nuevo venían a él. No iba a darle el gusto de verlo ceder, de verlo débil.

Sentía su cuerpo luchando contra la intoxicación; nauseas y el sudor frío cubriendo toda su piel. Sus sentidos alterados jugaban con su razón, haciéndolo dudar de su realidad. ¿Estaría esposado realmente o el dolor en su mano sería fruto de su imaginación?

¿Era de día o era de noche?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente ahí? ¿Días, horas?

El seco sonido de un chasquido lo hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo los párpados lentamente.

El cuarto estaba iluminado tenuemente, con esa luz gris que se filtra con descuido a través de un cielo nublado en el amanecer. Faltaba poco para el día. Y hacía frío; su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor helado, sucio, mientras sufría de cientos de espasmos incontrolables. El silencio era interrumpido solamente con el goteo constante de alguna tubería en algún lugar cercano; el baño, pudo suponer, por la luz amarillenta que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta, marcando el suelo alfombrado con una franja larga. Jace podía oír el agua cayendo y cayendo y cayendo…

Intentó liberarse una vez más, halando su mano esposada hacia abajo con fuerza; tratando de ignorar el dolor lacerante que se estaba causando en la herida abierta. La sangre volvió a manar por su muñeca, caliente y espesa, corriendo desde la muñeca hasta el codo y hundiéndose luego en las almohadas de algodón; llenando sus fosas nasales con su olor metálico.

Apretó los dientes y siguió halando. Tenía que liberarse, tenía que soltar su mano cuanto antes. Su arma reposaba en la almohada de su derecha, lejos de su alcance, a unos quince miserables centímetros de distancia. Jace podía verla yendo y viniendo, mientras luchaba por enfocar la mirada, soltarse y no desmayarse.

Volvió a tirar, con fuerza y gruñó ante el dolor que latigueó todo su brazo hasta la base de su cráneo.

-Eres idiota ¿Lo sabías? – Jace aflojó su brazo y alzó la cara hacia la voz. Jonathan le miraba sonriendo desdeñosamente desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Iba desnudo, con un cigarrillo encendido en su mano izquierda y un vaso de vidrio en la derecha. Jace achicó la mirada, sintiendo el odio junto con el asco subir por su estomago, aumentando las nauseas dentro de él. Jonathan caminó hacia el mueble frente a la cama y se sentó en el dejándose caer sin mucha gracia. Sonrió más ampliamente y se estiró sobre el cojín.- No vas a soltarte nunca. Puede que pierdas la mano en el proceso, en cuyo caso ¿Cómo piensas tomar el arma para matarme?

Jace cerró los labios con fruición. Jonathan sonrió y lo miró por entre una pesada nube de humo.

-No necesito mi arma para matarte. –gruñó, sintiendo la voz pastosa por la sangre en su boca. No había gritado en todo el rato, pero la garganta le ardía por las veces en que el cabrón lo había asfixiado hasta el límite de su resistencia. Supuso que tendría todo el tracto respiratorio inflamado.

Jonathan rió. A carcajadas. Era una risa fría y seca, una risa que llevaba ya un rato escuchando mientras salía y entraba de infinitas alucinaciones. Sus músculos aun se sentían adormecidos, débiles, sin fuerza. Lo que sea que aquel cabrón le había dado, aun lo tenía noqueado en parte. Jace sabía que no todo su cuerpo respondería a sus órdenes, pero aun así no dejaría de intentar soltarse para matarle con sus propias manos.

-Escopolamina.- Jace parpadeó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, sus palabras salían tan pesadas como su sangre.

-Escopolamina. Es lo que llevas en la sangre. – comentó Jonathan con una sonrisa ladeada. Jace le miró sin comprender. – -Lo preguntastes en voz alta. Escopolamina fue la droga que te suministre. No es muy fácil de detectar. Claro, que para ahora con todo el…ejercicio, que has realizado, ya la gran mayoría se debe haber salido de tu sistema. Los efectos pasaran pronto.

-Usar drogas…es de cobardes. – escupió él, tironeando de su mano con un poco más de disimulo.

Jonathan mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿Crees que soy cobarde por ser más listo que ustedes? – preguntó, colocándose derecho en el sillón. Jace podía ver su piel clara reluciendo brillante contra la oscuridad de la habitación. Brillaba tanto que parecía envuelto en una especie de aura de color perlado. Jace parpadeó una vez más, apartándose el sudor de las pestañas.

-No eres más listo que el FBI. Así me mates, Alec te encontrará.

-No apostaría mi vida a ello. – comentó él, sonriendo aun.- Él sabe que te tengo conmigo, tiene todas las cartas para hacer su trabajo y aun así…

Jace, por primera vez, vio su oportunidad en los ojos de su enemigo. Duda. Un brillo lejano y casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí. ¿De qué dudaba? Si estaba tan seguro de tener la victoria…

Y estaba el reto a su ego, por supuesto. Un sujeto con la personalidad básica como él, respondía fácilmente a un reto. Eran dominables en cierto aspecto. Y si Jace no recordaba mal, en las clases de comportamiento criminal les habían explicado que los venenos y drogas eran usados como método principalmente por las mujeres. Los hombres eran más directos. Jace recordaba a Alec diciéndole algo al respecto.

 _Las mujeres son más sutiles. Cuando un hombre usa un veneno o una droga, deja traslucir su falta de seguridad. En el fondo, temen ser menos. Ese es su punto débil. Temen no lograr las cosas de manera directa._

Jace sonrió a Alec internamente. Solo restaba preguntarse ¿Era el ego de este sujeto más grande que su prudencia, que su ingenio? Jonathan no era estúpido, ciertamente había logrado más que Valentine. ¿Podría manipularlo?

-Te encontrará. Lo conozco, no descansará hasta encontrarte.

Jonathan alzó la barbilla y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas de un negro profundo. Jonathan tenía la mitad de su cuerpo inclinado hacia él y su presencia, por más que él quisiera negarlo, le repelía íntimamente. Aquel maldito le había arrebatado algo más allá de lo físico, había arremetido contra su orgullo. Tiró un poco de su mano. Tenía que soltarse y golpearlo. Era una necesidad.

-Aunque lo haga, nunca te encontrará a ti. – le siseó, expulsando cada palabra lentamente. Jace tragó grueso pero no se amilanó. La sonrisa de Jonathan volvió, lenta y cínica y se reclinó de nuevo. - Al menos, no con vida.

 **Vehículo federal de Clarissa Fray y Alexander Ligthwood**

 **04: 33**

Alec apretó las manos sobre el volante cuando la voz de Jonathan sonó por el altavoz de la camioneta.

-Alexander Ligthwood. – Alec respiró profundo y giró al salir del estacionamiento del FBI. Estaban a unas veinte calles del Du'mort. La parte baja de Brooklyn no quedaba muy lejos pero aun así Alec sentía como si tuviera que cruzar media Manhattan para llegar ahí.

-Jonathan – correspondió Alec el saludo, con su voz más pausada. Alec pudo escuchar una risa suave del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh, lo has descubierto. Bueno, ya era hora. – Alec giró a la derecha velozmente. Por el retrovisor pudo ver como la camioneta de Luke lo seguía. ¿Habría llegado ya el equipo SWAT de Izzy a la escena?

-No eres tan listo como crees, Jonathan. Eres bastante básico, de hecho.

-¿Básico? – Alec sonrió y volvió a tomar otra curva. Había dado la orden de apagar las sirenas para no alertar al sospechoso y que éste no entrara en pánico y matase a Jace en cualquier momento.

-Bastante básico – apuntaló. Distraerle era lo esencial. Mientras estuviera hablando con él no iba a matar a Jace. – Lo que no comprendo, es porque Valentine te mantuvo escondido todo este tiempo ¿Se avergonzaba de ti?

Alec escuchó un golpe fuerte tras la llamada y se sobresaltó. Cruzó una mirada asustada con Clarissa a su lado ¿Se había excedido?

-¡Cállate!- le siseó Jonathan. – No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Ligthwood.

Alec bajó un poco la velocidad. Estaban cerca, a menos de ocho calles. No podían alertarlo de ninguna manera. Con su inestabilidad, Jonathan era capaz de cualquier cosa. Era evidente que el haberse llevado a Jace aquella noche no formaba parte de sus planes pero lo estaban arrastrando inevitablemente a La Espiral. El descenso autodestructivo que tenían todos los asesinos en serie al final de su carrera.

-¿Entonces porque te ocultó? -cuestionó - Valentine, tú le admiras. ¿Por qué admiras a alguien que te ocultó y negó durante toda tu vida?

Silencio.

Estaban a cinco calles.

-Yo no le admiro, Ligthwood. Estas equivocado. – Alec frunció la mirada y parpadeó extrañado. A su lado, Clarissa verificó las balas de su arma y la preparó.

-Haces exactamente lo mismo que él, sigues sus pasos.

-¡No soy como él! – exclamó. Alec tragó grueso y cerró los labios. Aquello no estaba bien…era una variable que no había previsto. – Yo soy mejor.

-Jonathan…

-Adiós, Agente Ligthwood. – Alec cerró los ojos un segundo. - Perdiste el juego.

El sonido inmediato a una llamada colgada. El bip vacío. Alec sintió como su corazón latía fuera de ritmo.

-¡Maldición! – gritó y pisó el acelerador. A su lado, Clary le miró con sorpresa.

Si Jace moría, sería su culpa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo siquiera dejó capar esa posibilidad?

-¡Alec! – él parpadeó y miró a Clarissa. En sus ojos había miedo. Más miedo del que le había visto nunca en ningún caso anterior. -¿Qué rayos fue eso? – volvió a preguntar.

Alec tragó grueso.

-Jonathan Morgenstern no admiraba a Valentine, no lo imita por eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jonathan le odiaba. Está buscando venganza de quienes arruinaron a su Padre, pero también le odiaba por ocultarlo. Quiere ser mejor que él. Quiere mostrar que puede superarlo. Eliminar a todos aquellos que Valentine no se atrevió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? – Alec apretó el volante con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se blanquearon. Era un estúpido, le había retado. Había empujado a Jonathan a un límite que desconocía tener. Le había arrojado con vertiginosa velocidad a -La Espiral.- ¿Alec?

Estaban a dos calles.

Él apretó los labios antes de hablar.

-Eso significa, que Jonathan matará a Jace para probarme que es mejor que Valentine.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **04:41**

-Aunque lo haga, nunca te encontrará a ti. – Siseó Jonathan observando como Jace tragaba grueso, manteniendo su mirada retante. Él volvió a sonreír, lentamente, satisfecho y se reclinó de nuevo en el sillón. - Al menos, no con vida.

Jonathan entrecerró los ojos, con la mirada fija en aquel agente de quinta mientras éste tiraba una y otra vez de su mano esposada. ¿Cómo Valentine se había dejado atrapar por imbéciles como aquellos?

La voz de Alexander Ligthwood aun sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era un arrogante, un pedante niño de papi que creía saberlo todo, solo por ser un federal. Pero no sabía nada. Nada.

 _-¿Por qué admiras a alguien que te ocultó y negó durante toda tu vida?_

No sabía nada.

 _-¿Se avergonzaba de ti?_

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

Jonathan se puso de pie y lanzó la colilla aun encendida sobre su presa atada en la cama. El agente se estremeció pero apretó los labios, evitando así soltar ningún sonido de dolor. Era orgulloso y había resistido más que ningún otro. No le pedía clemencia, no suplicaba, no gritaba, no lloraba. Su mirada se había mantenido retadora durante toda la noche y Jonathan ya comenzaba a odiar eso.

Era hora de terminar y seguir adelante con su venganza. Estaba siendo demasiado aburrido y largo para esa noche.

Y el siguiente sería Bane.

-Me aburres, Herondale. Me aburres terriblemente. – susurró Jonathan, colocándose de nuevo entre las piernas abiertas de su presa. Había una mancha de sangre sobre la cama ahí donde le había roto hacía más de dos horas. El cuerpo de Jace no estaba acostumbrado a ser invadido de aquella manera y Jonathan le había hecho sangrar par de veces. Aun así, aquel imbécil no había abierto la boca para nada. Le odiaba.

Le aburría.

-Tanto lo siento por ti. – Le escupió Jace.

Jonathan entrecerró la mirada, con odio y le abrió las piernas bruscamente; volviendo a colocarse en su entrada. Jace apretó los labios. Debía estar ardiéndole como el infierno pero aun así el maldito se resistía a soltar algún gemido de dolor.

Quería hacerlo rogar.

Hizo el primer tramo, sintiendo como el calor húmedo de su interior le apretaba luchando para rechazarlo.

Iba a hacerlo rogar. Le aburría.

 _-Usar drogas…es de cobardes._

Le odiaba.

Jonathan amplió el ángulo de las piernas de Jace, empujándolas hacia arriba hasta que las rodillas le golpearon contra el colchón.

Jace se tensó y él sonrió.

Era mejor, mejor que Valentine. Mejor que todos.

Iba a demostrarlo. A él y a todo el jodido FBI.

Y empujó.

 **Parte baja de Brooklyn**

 **A media calle del Hotel Du'mort**

 **Brooklyn**

 **04:55**

-¡Alec!

Su hermano cerró la puerta de la camioneta y giró su mirada hacia ella. Aun a la distancia, Isabelle pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos azules. Isabelle apretó los labios y vio como del otro lado de la camioneta bajaba Clary, sacando su arma de la funda.

-Izzy, llegaste rápido. – la saludó su hermano. Ella se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y tomó de uno de sus agentes subordinados el rifle que le estaba extendiendo.

-Como siempre. – replicó Izzy con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Miró hacia el edificio donde sabía estaba el sospechoso con Jace.

Jace. Maldición… Jace era como su hermano. Los tres habían crecido prácticamente juntos, habían estudiado juntos y se habían enlistado juntos en las Fuerzas Especiales, solo se habían separado luego de que transfirieran a su hermano y a Jace al FBI y ella se hiciese cargo de un equipo SWAT. Pero aun así, habían permanecido juntos, como familia.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta e Isabelle achicó la mirada. Si aquel cabrón de Jonathan Morgenstern le hacía algo a Jace, ella misma se encargaría de apretar el gatillo y volarle la cabeza.

-¿Izz? – ella parpadeó y miró a su hermano. Alec la observaba expectante.

-¿Dónde quieres a mis hombres? ¿Tienes los planos del edificio?

-Simón debería haberlos pasado a tu móvil. – le contestó Clary. Ella sacó el aparato y lo ojeó.

-¿Cuál es la habitación? – preguntó, siguiendo el mapa con interés. Había una línea de edificios no muy altos justo al frente del hotel y el mismo solo tenía dos salidas de emergencia, una en la terraza que cubrirían fácilmente y otra en la planta baja que ya habían bloqueado con dos agentes de su unidad al llegar.

-La #27, está arriba en el cuarto piso. – Respondió Alec. Su hermano se acercó a ella. – Clary y Luke se quedarán aquí abajo cubriendo la salida principal, en caso de que quiera escapar. Ordena subir a tus dos francotiradores a este y aquel edificio. Tú y yo subiremos a ese edificio de residencias de ahí. Es el mejor tiro directo, cubre las dos salidas y el pasillo donde está la habitación. - Ella asintió, de acuerdo con las indicaciones de su hermano y luego parpadeó, extrañada.

-¿Tú y yo? – cuestionó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que Alec había dicho.

Alec apretó los labios y sacó su pistola de la funda.

-Tiene a Jace, Izzy. No lo dejaré escapar.

Ella sonrió de medio lado ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh? Pero en los viejos tiempos, Alec no usaba una simple pistola para realizar una captura como aquella. Isabelle le hizo una seña a uno de los agentes que trabajaban en su unidad. Este se acercó, con un rifle de largo alcance; tenía una mirilla de visión nocturna telescópica de 20Mm.

-Entonces, hice bien en traerte esto ¿No? – Su hermano miró el arma e Isabelle vio aquel brillo en sus ojos. Justicia.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Si, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Departamento de Rosemary Woodhouse Levin.**

 **01 Planta baja.**

 **Brooklyn**

 **04:59**

Cuando el timbre de Rosemary Levin sonó aquella mañana, ella pensó que aun estaba dentro de un sueño. Desde que su marido Guy Woodhouse (ahora ex marido) se había ido de casa, ella había conciliado cada vez sueños más largos y pesados. Como si después de quince años de matrimonio por fin pudiese descansar como era debido.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Rosemary se levantó con pereza de la cama, sacando los pies descalzos por fuera de la sabana. Se estremeció. Estaba haciendo un frío horrible para la hora. Se levantó, se cubrió con una bata de raso rosado y caminó hacia la puerta principal; no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Andrew. Su bebé de diez meses estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna, con una mantita azul marino que le habían regalado los inquilinos del piso seis no más al nacer.

Otro toque en el timbre y esta vez también tocaron con los nudillos de manera insistente.

Rosemary frunció el entrecejo ¿Quién tocaba de esa manera a las cinco de la mañana? ¿Sería Guy? Su ex esposo no había pasado por el edificio que habían construido sus padres en los años cincuenta; en más de ocho meses, algunos de los hermanos de Rosemary lo creían hasta afortunadamente muerto. ¿Por qué habría de aparecer ahora? ¿Qué querría? ¿El dinero de los alquileres del edificio? ¿Su carrera en Hollywood habría fracasado y ahora quería volver?

Rosemary frunció el entrecejo, anudó mejor su bata y se dirigió a la puerta en el instante en que volvieron a tocar.

Ya le enseñaría a Guy. ¿Quién se creía? Después de todo lo que había hecho con ella y con Andrew…

Abrió la puerta.

Fuera, no estaba Guy. En el marco de su puerta había un chico joven de ojos azules. Tendría unos veinte. Iba vestido con un chaleco antibalas y llevaba un arma larga en su mano izquierda. Rosemary dio un paso hacia atrás, espantada; y se cubrió el pecho con la tela de su bata.

-Señora Woodhouse. Tranquila – le dijo el joven. Tenía una voz grave pero calmada. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban en la oscuridad del rellano.- No tiene nada que temer. Soy Alexander Ligthwood, FBI. – le aclaró, sacando la credencial de su bolsillo trasero. Al ver la placa, Rosemary respiró con un poco más de tranquilidad, solo un poco.

Apretó la mano sobre la tela de su bata, echando una mirada nerviosa hacia donde estaba durmiendo, aun profundamente, Andrew.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, agente?

El chico le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Necesitamos las llaves de acceso a la terraza del edificio, por favor, señora Woodhouse.

-¿La terraza? – el joven asintió. Detrás de él estaba de pie una chica alta de ojos y cabellos negro brillante, ella también iba fuertemente armada. Rosemary se extrañó de que jóvenes como ellos ya estuvieran sirviendo para el FBI. - ¿Para qué necesitan subir a la terraza?

Esta vez, fue la chica alta la que habló.

-No tenemos permitido decirle, señora Woodhouse. Por favor, colabore.

Ella se humedeció los labios, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Tengo un bebé de diez meses. ¿Corremos peligro? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. Ambos agentes se vieron un segundo a los ojos.

No, señora Woodhouse – le dijo la joven, dando un paso hacia delante. – Estamos en la captura de un sujeto peligroso, pero…

-¿Un sujeto peligroso? ¿Aquí?- su voz fue un chillido agudo y sin fuerza. El agente Ligthwood negó con el rostro.

-No, está en otro edificio de la zona. –le explicó. - Pero si se siente más segura, podemos dejar a un agente aquí con usted y su bebé. ¿Le parece bien eso?

Ella le sonrió al agente, aliviada.

-Gracias. – aceptó, tomando las llaves de la terraza que tenía colgando a la izquierda de la puerta principal. – Estas son las llaves. El ascensor está activo, pueden usarlo con esta otra. – apuntó.

Alexander tomó las llaves.

-Gracias Señora Woodhouse. Que tenga buenas noches.

Mientras veía a los jóvenes agentes marcharse pasillo adentro, lo último que pensó Rosemary sobre ellos fue que no llegó a aclararles cual era su verdadero apellido: Levin.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:00**

-¿Cómo quieres proceder? – le preguntó su hermana en cuanto el aire fresco de la terraza les golpeó el rostro. Alec apretó los labios y señaló hacia el borde de la terraza que daba hacia el hotel.

-Le llamaré. –contestó mientras él e Isabelle se colocaban en puntos cercanos pero estratégicos, apuntando hacia el hotel. – Yo tomaré la habitación. Si sale a la terraza, no dudes Izz.

-¿Por qué vas a llamarle?- cuestionó ella. Él se colocó de rodillas, afincando el codo derecho y su arma en el muro. Isabelle hizo lo propio unos centímetros más allá, resonando sus afilados tacones contra el suelo de la terraza. Alec siempre se preguntaba como su hermana era capaz de trabajar sobre quince centímetros de altura. Izzy echó su cola de caballo hacia atrás y se acomodó para apuntar con la mirilla. - ¿No es mejor entrar con un equipo de asalto? ¿Para qué advertirle?

Alec apuntó también. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun así, gracias a la visión nocturna de su arma, Alec pudo ver una silueta brillante moviéndose sobre otra.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago de nauseas.

Jace…

-Porque le he empujado a La Espiral, Izzy; y debo suponer que tiene el arma de Jace. Si entramos con un equipo de asalto, puede ser peor para él. Llamándole, le distraeré y quizás podremos tomar una oportunidad.

Isabelle le miró y él giró su rostro un momento hacia ella también.

-¿Y si en lugar de eso, el tipo mata a Jace en cuanto le llames? ¿No es muy arriesgado?

Alec sintió el nudo en su garganta apretarse más. Apartó la mirada de su hermana y la enfocó de nuevo en la habitación donde estaba un asesino en serie y su mejor amigo.

Su mano se afianzó sobre el gatillo con firmeza.

-Es la única oportunidad que tendremos, Izzy. Así que apunta bien.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:00**

Era una pieza hermosa. Su cuerpo, a pesar de resistírsele como ningún otro había lo hecho antes, era delicioso. Era el cuerpo de un ángel, cincelado con cuidado. Su cabello rizado sobre afilados pómulos; las curvas de cada músculo, el largo y pronunciado camino de los marcados huesos de la pelvis…

Jonathan se inclinó más, afincándose ahí. Era placentero, si. Pero había una delgada línea entre el placer normal, mundano; y el placer que él estaba buscando.

Y aquel maldito imbécil se estaba manteniendo en el lado de la resistencia.

-Imbécil – le espetó, soltándole otro golpe seco sobre el pómulo. – Si te rindieras, todo esto sería más fácil. Te gusta sufrir ¿Cierto, Herondale? - Jonathan achicó la mirada cuando Jace guardó silencio. Era un maldito prepotente; pero no le ganaría. No. Él le doblegaría fuese como fuese.

Le haría sufrir.

Jonathan, con un gruñido de furia, le haló con más fuerza de las piernas, acercando más su cuerpo al suyo y obligándole a colocar la mano esposada en una posición aun más forzada y dolorosa; con el brazo en un ángulo abierto. Jonathan sonrió cuando un grueso hilo de sangre clara rodó por la muñeca alzada del agente hasta fundirse con el pozo ya amplio que manchaba la almohada. El olor metálico le erizó la piel.

Sufrirás, pequeño niño ángel. – le gruñó entre cada movimiento. – Te rendirás ante mí.

Jace le atravesó con la mirada.

-Primero muerto. – masculló. Sus blancos dientes manchados de sangre. Jonathan sonrió.

Eso puede arreglarse.

Llevaba sus manos directo hacia el cuello de su presa, de aquel que ya comenzaba a aburrirle, cuando un agudo pitido y una vibración lo distrajo. Jonathan, ofuscado y furioso, detuvo todos sus movimientos.

Quería partirle a golpes esa sonrisa al agente. ¿Cómo mierda era capaz de sonreír después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Jace escupió saliva a un lado, dejando una mancha ensangrentada también en el suelo alfombrado, y miró hacia la mesilla que estaba al lado de la cama.

\- Parece que te ha encontrado. – Él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién, me ha encontrado? – preguntó con desdén y el agente señaló con la barbilla hacia la mesilla. Era increíble que mantuviera tanto de su actitud arrogante cuando Jonathan había tomado todo de él.

-Es Alec. –declaró con una sonrisa ensangrentada. Jonathan estiró la mano, sin separarse del cuerpo de su presa, y tomó el celular que no dejaba de vibrar en cada repique. Jace sonrió aun más. Jonathan definitivamente quería partirle a golpes aquella sonrisa de mierda. – Y si te está llamando, es porque ya te ha encontrado.

-Eso es imposible – escupió él, llevando de pronto una mano furiosa al cuello del agente. Jace alzó el cuello y le miró desafiante.

-Te dije que no eras más listo que él.

Jonathan achicó la mirada, sintiendo la ira fluir por sus venas; encendiendo dentro de él la sed de sangre con renovadas fuerzas.

-Y yo, te dije que no te encontrarían con vida. –susurró con todo su veneno. Pero, no le mataría así, no tan fácil.

Podía divertirse un poco más.

Jonathan aflojó el agarre en su mano y se enderezó. Esta vez, fue su turno de sonreír.

Soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la mandíbula de su presa; volteándole la cara hacia un lado. Por fin había dejado de sonreír, el muy imbécil. Ahora Jace le miraba con furia.

Él amplió su sonrisa. Si, podía divertirse un poco más.

Alzó el celular y contestó.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:02**

Alec seguía los movimientos dentro de la habitación con la mirilla. Sentía nauseas y una gran dosis de culpabilidad. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que, si él no hubiese sido un irresponsable y no se hubiese…distraído, con Magnus, quizás Jace no estaría en aquella situación.

Le había dado la orden a Simón de que marcara desde su teléfono que había dejado en la oficina para un posible rastreo, al número de Jace que estaba en manos de Jonathan Morgenstern. Y mientras la línea repicaba en el intercomunicador de su oído, Alec no dejaba de seguir aquellos movimientos que le estaban mareando de las nauseas.

Quería detenerlo. Quería apretar el gatillo en ese instante y detenerlo.

-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa. No esperaba volver a oírte, Ligthwood.

Jonathan había dejado de moverse dentro de la habitación.

-Jonathan. – respondió él. El dedo firme sobre el gatillo. Su hermana a su lado se removió, Alec supuso que colocándose en mejor posición para tomar su tiro si se daba la oportunidad. – Te llamo para darte una oportunidad de entregarte, Jonathan.

Él rió del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Entregarme? – el sonido de un golpe seco y Alec vio simultáneamente el movimiento por la mirilla. - Ligthwood, eres más idiota de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué habría de entregarme, justo ahora?

Alec apuntó al pecho de Jonathan y sonrió.

-Porque es lo que te conviene.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:04**

Jonathan rió. A carcajadas.

¿Rendirse? ¿Él? ¿Acaso no había dejado claro ya, que él era mejor que Valentine?

Menudo estúpido. Jonathan se calmó, sonriendo de medio lado. Con una idea clara en mente. ¿El Ligthwood quería jugar? Él le daría juego. Jace, sobre la cama, yacía medio desmayado después del último golpe.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a tu amigo, Ligthwood? – preguntó con voz ronroneante. Del otro lado le respondió el silencio. – Aunque dudo que pueda escucharte mucho.

-Si le matas… – amenazó el agente federal. – No habrá otra oportunidad.

Jonathan amplió su sonrisa y le ignoró; colocando el aparato en altavoz y soltándolo sobre la almohada al lado de Jace.

-Oh, claro que le mataré. – Comentó, entretenido. – Es más, le mataré y dejaré que oigas como lo hago.

Y volvió a arremeter. Fuerte. Llevó ambas manos al cuello de su presa y apretó cuando éste reaccionó y clavó sus retadores ojos dorados en él. Jonathan apretó sus manos y empujó, golpeó, lastimó con toda su alma. Quería destruirlo. Quería destruirlos a todos. La sangre comenzó a salir en hilos más pesados de la mano esposada, manchando el cabello rizado de su presa, llenando el dorado de rojo; tiñéndolo. Era suyo, era suyo. Iba a destruirlo y sería completamente suyo.

Jace tomó su cintura con las piernas.

Jonathan se detuvo, sorprendido. En los ojos de su presa mostraban mucha más lucidez que antes, y su cuerpo de pronto comenzó a mostrar mucha más fuerza y energía. Le detenía con sus piernas y le empujaba hacia fuera. Le repelía.

¿Cómo…?- Sus manos en el cuello se aflojaron debido a la sorpresa. Jace se movió bajo su cuerpo y le pateó.

 _Le pateó._

Jonathan se alejó un poco del cuerpo de su presa. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Eso nunca le había pasado. Nunca. El pecho de Jace subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada, fuera de cualquier ritmo normal. Su presa se había medio incorporado y le miraba con odio, con un cuerpo en ruinas pero con su voluntad férrea.

Jonathan le fulminó con la mirada.

Como le odiaba.

 _Tenía que matarlo_. Tenía que hacerlo con sus propias manos en _aquel instante_.

-Te dije que te mataría con mis propias manos.

Jonathan soltó una sonrisa. Que conmovedora sincronía de pensamientos.

-Veremos quién lo hace primero, niño ángel.

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia delante y Jonathan se dio cuenta un segundo más tarde de cuál era el error que había cometido.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05: 04**

-¡Maldición!- masculló Alec y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Escuchaba claramente movimientos, golpes y exclamaciones a través de la llamada abierta.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? – le preguntó su hermana en un siseo. Alec sentía el corazón en su garganta. - ¡Perdiste ese tiro!

-Dejó el altavoz del celular. – Maldijo, con la voz temblando. - Hay que entrar…hay que…

 _-Te dije que te mataría con mis propias manos._

Jace.

-Jace – dijo de pronto. – Es Jace, él… -Alec enfocó la habitación con la lente de visión nocturna y observó a dos figuras erguidas sobre la cama. Los movimientos anteriores se habían detenido. – Jace se liberó. – informó en voz alta. – Hay que entrar, dile a Clary que…

Isabelle se puso de pie y llevó una mano a su oído, lista para seguir sus órdenes y comunicarse con Clary.

 _-Veremos quién lo hace primero, niño ángel._

Alec se tensó cuando los dos se lanzaron hacia delante y comenzaron a luchar. No sabía quién era cada quien, no podía distinguirlos. Y luchaban, a muerte.

Hubo una pausa momentánea, demasiado corta para poder siquiera pensar.

Un disparo y el corazón de Alec se detuvo.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:03**

El arma había yacido ahí desde el comienzo. Había sido una manera de burlarse de él. Una manera de subyugar su ego. De tomarle.

Jace no era idiota, a pesar de lo que pensara Alec. Él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de un asesino. Tenía los mismos estudios y había aplicado lo aprendido durante todos los años de su carrera. Había resistido, había guardado todas las energías que pudo hasta el momento oportuno.

Hasta _ese_ momento.

Jace trató de regular su respiración pero le fue imposible. Sentía miles de agujas atravesando sus pulmones en cada aspiración. El rodear a Jonathan con sus piernas y repelerlo le había costado demasiada energía. Todo su cuerpo se quejaba a gritos y sus venas ardían como si tuviera ácido fluyendo por la sangre.

Jonathan cruzó una mirada con él y Jace reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Era en ese momento o nunca.

Tenía que matarle con sus propias manos. Iba hacerlo.

Su corazón latía agudamente, atravesando su pecho.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Y Jace se lanzó a por el arma.

 **A media calle del Hotel Du'mort**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:04**

Magnus había detenido el auto en cuanto divisó la primera camioneta de los federales estacionadas a media calle del hotel. Llevaba el corazón latiendo contra su garganta, sabiendo de antemano que estaba haciendo lo opuesto a lo que le había dicho a Alec.

Pero, necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba ayudarle. Necesitaba hacer algo y redimirse en nombre de su Padre.

Se bajó y se subió el cierre de su chaqueta hasta el cuello. Las calles de Brooklyn aún se iluminaban con las luces de las bombillas, mezclándose con la luz del amanecer.

Magnus tragó grueso, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta rasparle al respirar. Al frente se divisaba claramente el hotel. En las calles habían tres camionetas negras del FBI y las SWAT, y habían al menos cuatro agentes rodeando el viejo edificio que constituía el hotel Du'mort, dos de ellos separándose del grupo principal.

Alec le mataría en cuanto lo viera ahí.

Pero tengo que ayudarte ángel. Tengo que. – se susurró a si mismo y apresuró el paso.

Llegó al borde de seguridad, a centímetros de los agentes. Los dos agentes que quedaban en escena estaban vestidos de negro, armados y eran de aspecto amenazador. Magnus tragó gruesa cuando una pequeña chica pelirroja que lo divisó de inmediato.

La furia en los ojos de la chica lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía tener tal grado de combustión espontánea?

-¡¿Magnus?! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó, corriendo hacia él. Magnus pasó saliva.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Alec no te dejó en la oficina con mi madre?

-Yo…

Entonces, un disparo latigueó en el medio de la noche y Magnus sintió como si le hubieran dado a él.

-¡Alec! – gritó y se lanzó directo al edificio.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:04**

Forcejeaban, luchando, pero Jonathan le llevaba mucha ventaja al no estar esposado a ningún barrote de ninguna cama, al tener todas sus fuerzas y ninguna droga nublando sus sentidos. Pero él tenía de su parte años de entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jace levantó la pierna derecha y le asestó una patada en el costado con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como los músculos de Jonathan resentían bajo el peso de su pierna. El arma resbaló unos centímetros.

Estaba cerca,

Jonathan le golpeó en el estomago y Jace perdió la respiración momentáneamente, sintiendo una puntada aguda al respirar. Tenía todo el sistema respiratorio lastimado y, lo que comenzó siendo pequeñas agujas en sus pulmones, eran ahora grandes dagas atravesándolo.

Una gota de sangre le bajó por la comisura del labio y él escupió con rabia. Iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Tenía que hacerlo.

Jonathan sonrió de medio lado, con su cuerpo también desnudo brillando de sudor y manchas de su sangre por todo el torso; y lo miró a través de los párpados entrecerrados segundos antes de, al mismo tiempo que él, tomar el arma que yacía sobre la almohada ensangrentada. Luchaban. Jace había logrado colocar el dedo en el gatillo pero el dolor en su mano rota no le dejaba apretar con la firmeza que necesitaba. Su mano era casi inútil en ese estado.

Jonathan se empujó sobre él, cayendo con todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo, aplastándole la mano quebrada y apoyando su rodilla en sus pulmones.

Jace sintió como su mano perdía el agarre y el aire. No podía respirar, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y su cuerpo temblaba.

Tomó un último aliento, tenía que hacerlo, ya. Tenía que disparar. Tenía que…

Jonathan forcejeó de nuevo, asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula que le envió un dolor agudo a su cabeza, ya a punto de estallar.

El arma seguía en su mano. Jace la movió hacia arriba o eso creyó hacer…

Apretó el gatillo.

Y luego…

Luego todo quedó en blanco.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:05**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

-¡Jace! – gritó Alec, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás. Eso había sido un disparo, un disparo de una pistola automática.

Jace y Jonathan habían dejado de moverse dentro del cuarto del hotel. Aquello estaba mal…mal, mal.

-Alec. – le llamó Isabelle, pero él no pudo prestarle atención.

Jace. Maldita sea, _Jace_.

-Ligthwood. –Alec dio un respingo. La voz de Jonathan en su oído le había sorprendido. Él volvió a mirar por la telescópica. Había un hombre de pie, y Alec entendió, con un nudo en la garganta, que era Jonathan. – Tu amigo era verdaderamente idiota. Ojala pudieses verlo; desangrándose sobre una mugrosa cama de hotel. Se disparó a sí mismo, el muy idiota.

Alec cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiendo un sudor frío bajando por su espalda y escuchó a su lado como Izzy contenía el aliento.

-Voy a matarte. Te lo juro Jonathan, que voy a matarte.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, pequeño Ligthwood? Tu amigo está a punto de morir y tu no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo. Se acabo, Ligthwood, se acabo. Gané el juego – le siseó Jonathan, riendo. Se había detenido justo en la ventana. Alec sonrió.

-Adiós, Jonathan Morgenstern. –susurró para sí, mientras buscaba de apuntarle en el pecho.

-…Eres débil, Ligthwood. Si pudieses, ya me hubieses matado. Tú eres…

 _¡Alec!_

Él parpadeó, perdiendo el tiro.

-¿Magnus? –

No…no podía ser. Le había dejado en la oficina, le había dejado seguro.

Magnus no podía estar ahí.

Un grito de Clary atravesó la noche.

 _-¡Magnus! ¡NO!_

Él miró hacia abajo y de inmediato, sintió como su sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

 **Entrada del Hotel Du'mort**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:06**

\- ¡Magnus! ¡NO! – Clary corrió detrás del moreno, sintiendo como su corazón latía contra su garganta. Si algo le pasaba a Magnus, Alec la mataría. Dios ¿Por qué había ido el asiático hasta allí? Clary maldijo en voz alta, a pocos pasos por detrás de Magnus. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo dejen entrar! –gritó a sus compañeros para que detuvieran a Magnus. Cualquiera. El que fuera.

Sonrió aliviada cuando Luke y un agente de las SWAT se lanzaron hacia Magnus.

Pero Magnus los esquivó.

 _Los esquivó._

Clary se detuvo, atónita. Sentía como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. Magnus había esquivado a dos agentes y ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de la entrada principal del hotel. Y Jonathan Morgenstern estaba dentro de ese edificio, armado.

-No, no, no, no…- murmuró Clary, reanudando su carrera en pos de Magnus. Si lo alcanzaba, Clary misma iba a _matarlo_ ; por imprudente.

-¿Clary? – la voz de Alec le habló al oído y ella maldijo mentalmente. - ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Magnus aquí?

-No lo sé Alec, no lo sé. ¿Qué pasó ahí arriba? – preguntó, refiriéndose al disparo de segundos antes.

Jace se disparó. Clary, detén a Magnus, detenlo ya. Jonathan no puede saber que está aquí. Si no, no dudará en matarlo.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Habitación #27**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:06**

 _-¡Magnus! ¡NO!_

Jonathan sintió como si algo le hubiese golpeado en la boca del estomago. ¿Magnus? ¿Magnus Bane? Ese grito…había sonado cerca. Ahí mismo, en el hotel.

-Podía ser… ¿Acaso podía ser…que estuvieran ahí?

Jonathan se asomó a la ventana, con cuidado y la furia invadió inmediatamente sus venas.

-Maldito Ligthwood.

-Te…dije…, te dije…que te…encontraría…- Jonathan se giró hacia Jace rápidamente, agarrando sus jeans en el camino, colocándoselos y apartándose de la ventana. Si el FBI estaba ahí, seguramente tendrían francotiradores apuntándole a la cabeza. Ahora entendía toda aquella idiotez de rendirse: Ligthwood creía estar ganándole.

Jonathan se detuvo frente a Jace, mirándolo con odio. El agente tenía la piel extremadamente pálida debido a la hemorragia causada por el tiro en su costado izquierdo; seguramente se había perforado algún órgano importante, y ahora sus heridas se notaban más sobre una piel tan demacrada. Jonathan le perforó con la mirada, soltándole la mano que tenía esposada y tomándolo del rizado cabello rubio para ponerlo de pie. Jace no hizo mucho, se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo sobre sus rodillas en cuanto Jonathan lo separó de la cama.

Él rió. Al final, le había ganado. Alzó el arma. Era mejor terminar con eso y luego hacerse cargo de Bane.

Sonrió y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Y yo te dije, Herondale, que no te encontrarían con vida.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:06**

Alec no dudo esta vez. Estaba siguiendo con meticulosidad los movimientos de Jonathan dentro de la habitación y cuando este apuntó a Jace, Alec supo que debía él apretar el gatillo primero.

El tiro le dio en el brazo.

Alec alzó la mirada durante un segundo, satisfecho, y se llevó la mano derecha al auricular de su oído. La llamada seguía abierta en el otro canal

-Mejor te rindes, Jonathan. El próximo irá a tu cabeza. – siseó, buscando un disparo limpio. Jonathan se movía demasiado, aun con la herida en el brazo izquierdo. Alec vio como tomaba el cuerpo de Jace del suelo y apretó los labios. Lo iba a usar como escudo.

-No vas a ganarme, Ligthwood. – La voz se le escuchaba cortada, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico. Jonathan colocó a Jace frente a él, bloqueándole cualquier disparo letal y Alec maldijo mentalmente.

-Suéltalo, Jonathan. Suéltalo y te prometo que saldrás con vida de esta.

Jonathan soltó una carcajada, fue un sonido seco y escalofriante. Luego, Alec escuchó como Jace emitía un sonido estrangulado de dolor.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé porque quieres negociar ahorita, agente Ligthwood. No es porque quieras a tu amigo de vuelta. Es porque allá abajo tienes a Magnus Bane.

Alec tragó grueso, sintiendo su mano en el gatillo temblar por primera vez.

-Magnus no tiene nada que ver con esto –susurró con su voz lo más firme que podía. Jonathan caminó hacia atrás por la habitación con Jace a rastras cubriendo su pecho y rostro; ocultándose de la vista. Alec escuchó como Isabelle maldecía.

-Claro que tiene que ver, Ligthwood. Y tú lo sabes.

Alec respiró profundo.

-Hay varios francotiradores apuntándote ahora mismo, Jonathan. ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás del edificio con Jace como rehén? Suéltalo y tendrás una oportunidad. Te doy mi palabra.

Hubo un silencio. Jonathan estaba ya en donde no podían verle y el celular de Jace, estuviese donde estuviese, no se escuchaba con claridad.

-Olvídalo Ligthwood, es mi juego; y no pienso perder.

 **Entrada del Hotel Du'mort**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:07**

Clary corría.

Estaba a solo pasos detrás de Magnus y escuchaba con claridad a Luke y el agente de la Swat seguirle. La entrada del viejo hotel estaba a poca distancia, inclinándose sobre ellos como una sombra acechante.

Tenía que detener a Magnus, tenía que hacerlo en ese instante.

Haciendo uso de lo último de su energía, Clary corrió más, tomando a Magnus del revés de su chaqueta.

¡-Magnus!- Exclamó sin aliento, haciendo voltear al delgado hombre hacia ella. - ¡Por Dios Magnus! ¿Estás loco? Allí dentro hay un hombre armado y tu eres su mejor blanco.

Magnus la observó unos segundos, con el pecho agitado. Clary se fijó en las finísimas líneas de expresión que bordeaban los ojos del chico asiático, con el delineador negro corrido por el sudor. Su mirada lucía algo enloquecida. Desesperada; como si estuviese desubicado.

-…Alec… ¡Alec está ahí! – Clary negó repetidamente con el rostro, regulando su respiración también. Luke y el otro agente llegaron junto a ellos, el primero sostuvo a Magnus de un brazo mientras Clary le hablaba con un poco más de calma.

-Alec no está ahí en el hotel, Magnus. Alec está seguro. – Magnus buscó su mirada.

-¿Alec está bien? – Clary asintió. Magnus dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Luke y el agente de las SWAT lo miraban enfadados. Luke tiró del brazo de Magnus para alejarlos de ese lugar. La puerta del Hotel Du'mort estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos. –Yo, lo siento Clary.- Ella se sorprendió de que él supiese su nombre; supuso que Alec se lo habría dicho.

-Sr Bane, ha puesto en riesgo la operación. – Clary tomó el otro brazo de Magnus y le hizo una seña al agente de las SWAT para que subiera a su puesto designado.

-Yo llevaré a Magnus al auto y Magnus se quedará ahí ¿cierto, Magnus?- el chico asintió, algo ausente. Clary pudo ver la preocupación claramente grabada en las facciones del Diseñador. Luke llevaba a Magnus firmemente sujeto del brazo.

Aun estaban a poca distancia de la puerta del hotel. Era una puerta de cristal laqueado antiguo.

-Debe permanecer en el auto, Señor Bane. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Alec está a salvo, te lo prometo. – Susurró con voz suave. Magnus bajó la mirada hacia ella y luego giró hacia Luke. Clary vio desesperación en el rostro de Magnus, en sus ojos.

-Quiero ayudar. Quiero…

Fue Luke el que le interrumpió. Luke con su voz calma razonable.

-La mejor manera de ayudar, es mantenerse lejos de la escena. Jonathan Morgenstern es un asesino y no dudará en atacarlo a usted. Si desea ayudarnos, quédese….

¡Boom!

El aire se cortó con un sonido de cristales rotos que quebró la noche.

Clary se detuvo en seco, el oxigeno escapándose de sus pulmones. A su lado, Luke, enmudecido, la observó un segundo antes de llevarse la mano que tenía libre al estomago. Ella siguió el movimiento, como en cámara lenta, y lo siguiente que vio fue la sangre que caía del abdomen de su compañero.

El rojo contrastó contra la piel de Luke de manera escalofriante.

-¡Luke! – gritó Clary, soltando a Magnus y lanzándose al suelo para sujetar a Luke mientras este caía al suelo.- ¡Luke!

¡Boom!

El segundo disparo, rozó cerca de su pierna derecha. En seguida Clary se puso de pie, echando a Magnus por detrás de ella y sacando su arma. Buscó el origen de los disparos para sentir como se congelaba su sangre cuando lo encontró.

Jonathan.

Jonathan Morgenstern con Jace. Y Jace…

Un nudo se subió su garganta y su mano, la que sujetaba el arma, tembló un poco.

-Jace…- susurró, con el aliento escapando por sus labios.

No había nada del orgullo del prepotente rubio en él. La sangre manchaba su cuerpo y los golpes eran claramente visibles aun desde aquella distancia. Los mechones de cabello estaban opacos con la sangre y sus ojos eran apenas visibles entre los hematomas de su rostro otrora hermoso.

Clary iba a vomitar.

Jonathan Morgenstern le sonrió, lentamente y apuntó a la cabeza de Jace con el arma.

-Suelta el arma. – Le gritó. Ella se colocó con firmeza frente a Magnus.

-Libéralo. – él la miró sonriente. Era un hombre guapo, le había parecido atractivo cuando le viera en el Club pero ahora le miraba en su estado salvaje. Era atractivo y letal.

-Suelta el arma. – Repitió él, apretando hacia si el cuello de Jace y colocando el arma en su sien. Clary apretó los labios cuando vio la herida de bala en el costado de Jace brotando sangre sin cesar. Se estaba desangrando, por Dios, Jace se estaba desangrando; tanto él como Luke necesitaban ayuda médica con urgencia.

No soltó su arma y todo rastro de sonrisa se perdió en Jonathan. Él la miró con odio sujetando el arma contra el rostro de Jace.

-Suéltala, niña estúpida. Lo mataré.

Ella sabía que era cierto, Alec le había dicho que Jonathan había caído en La Espiral, y en ese estado: era capaz de todo. Pero no podía soltar su arma, dejarlo ir…

-Clary, entrégame. – Ella ladeó un poco el rostro, hacia Magnus. – Si me entregas a Jonathan, él liberará a Jace y podrás…

¡No! – Exclamó Clarissa en un siseo furioso. Jonathan había dado pocos pasos y estaba justo en el marco de entrada del Du'mort. Ella suponía, que si aun éste seguía con vida, era porque ni Alec ni Isabelle tenía un disparo limpio. – Deja que yo me encargue de esto. No te entregaré.

-Es el mejor trato. Sabes que lo es. – Ella negó con el rostro; siguiendo a Jonathan con la mirada. – Maldición. ¿Es que acaso no te importa Jace?

Ella fijó su mirada en el rostro de Jace y su mirada se llenó de dolor.

-Claro que me importa, lo amo. – le susurró a Magnus con un nudo en la garganta, luego respiró profundo y afirmó el agarre sobre su arma.- Pero eso no significa que vaya a entregarte. Alec no pagaría ese precio; y yo tampoco.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Lobby**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:10**

Jonathan no podía creer su suerte. Ahí, a solo pasos de distancia, estaba el blanco de su venganza.

Magnus Bane estaba al alcance de su mano. Jonathan sonrió con satisfacción, sintiendo como el labio que Jace le había roto en la pelea de hacía minutos, se habría de nuevo, llenándole la boca con el salado sabor de su sangre.

Acercó el rostro de Jace al suyo y susurró cerca de su mejilla.

-Gané, Herondale. Gané.

Iba a matar a Bane ahí y ahora. Y cumpliría su misión, él si cumpliría su objetivo. Llegaría al final, no se entregaría.

Él era mejor que Valentine.

Él era mil veces mejor.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:10**

Alec le había dado la orden de tomar el primer disparo letal que pudiera contra Jonathan.

Sin dudar, le había dicho.

Y ella pretendía hacer exactamente eso.

El canal de comunicación se abrió y ella escuchó la voz de Alec, pausada. Justo como ella la recordaba antes de disparar contra un objetivo cuando trabajaban juntos, hacía un par de años. La voz de Alec y la sonrisa burlona de Jace.

-¿Lo tienes? – ella vio como Jonathan acercaba más el rostro de Jace hacia el propio y apretó los labios.

-Dile a Clarissa que lo haga salir un poco más…- susurró. Ahí donde estaban, Jonathan aun se salvaba de la muerte.

-De acuerdo. – soltó él para luego hablarle a Clary. Ella lo escuchó su lado.

-Clary, necesitamos que Jonathan salga más…. No lo sé Clary, hazlo salir. – Isabelle no dejó de seguir a Jonathan con la mirilla. Faltaba muy poco. – Dile que le entregarás a Magnus… ¡No, claro que no! Solo necesitamos que se adelante un poco Clary, solo un poco.

Un pequeño silencio y luego Alec le habló a ella directamente.

-Clary le hará salir. Sin dudar, Izz; aun puede matar a Jace.

Ella sonrió. Lo tenía.

 **Entrada del Hotel Du'mort**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:11**

"- _¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso Alec? Tiene a Jace..._

 _-¿Quieres entregárselo? Pero… OK, de acuerdo."_

Clary giró la mirada por sobre su hombro un segundo lo miró, con el verde destellando en ellos.

-Magnus, debes confiar en mi ¿Vale? – él asintió, nervioso pero decidido. Ella le sonrió.- Y en Alec, Alec no permitirá que te suceda nada.

-Lo sé. –Y era cierto. En pocas horas, había logrado confiar plenamente en Alexander. Alec le comprendía, Alec no era como los demás. Alec le protegería.

"- _No dejaré que nada te pase._

 _-¿Por qué? Podrías salvar a tu amigo._

 _-No, no a ese precio."_

-Bien… ahí vamos. – La pelirroja miró hacia Jonathan y gritó - ¡De acuerdo Jonathan, soltaré mi arma! – declaró, alzando lentamente las manos en rendición. Magnus sintió un nudo en la garganta. – Ahora, libera a Jace.

Jonathan dio medio paso hacia adelante y apretó el agarré en torno al cabello del rubio.

Y sonrió. Una sonrisa de dientes blancos manchados de sangre.

-Primero, pon el arma en el suelo agente. – Magnus escuchó como Clary tragaba en seco antes de hacer lo que Jonathan decía. Se agachó un poco, lentamente, antes de depositar el arma en el suelo frente a ella. Jonathan amplió su sonrisa otro poco.- Bien, ahora patéala hacia mí.

-Suelta a Jace. – La voz de Clary, sorprendentemente, había salido firme y segura.

-El arma, pequeña agente. Y antes de darles al querido agente Herondale – Jonathan sonrió maquiavélicamente y clavó el arma en la sien de Jace – deberás entregarme a Magnus Bane.

 **Entrada del Hotel Du'mort**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:11**

El corazón de Clary latía contra su garganta, apretado.

Si algo salía mal, lo más mínimo; Magnus y Jace podrían pagarlo con su vida.

Alec la alentó a seguir. Una sola palabra, una orden clara.

Hazlo.

Ella pateó el arma hacia adelante, escuchando como el metal rozaba por el suelo hasta llegar a par de metros de distancia de Jonathan.

-Bien, ahora dame a Bane, agente. – La boca de Clary tembló. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si Jonathan terminaba matando a Magnus y a Jace? ¿Y si…

-Alec no dejará que nada suceda ¿Cierto? – La voz de Magnus la trajo a la realidad y ella parpadeó. Magnus tenía razón.

-Camina un par de pasos hacia delante, déjalo que salga del marco del hotel y Magnus; haga lo que haga, no lo retes o será violento. No digas nada.

Magnus asintió, dio un paso adelante y colocó una mano en su hombro antes de marchar hacia Jonathan, y Clary sintió que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

 **Edificio residencial Woodhouse**

 **Terraza**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:12**

Alec no perdió su oportunidad esta vez. No cuando la vida de Magnus y la de Jace, dependían de su disparo. De él. De su pulso.

Escuchó, vagamente, como el arma de Izzy se activaba primero. Como la bala rompía el aire en su vuelo.

Y un instante después; Jonathan liberaba a Jace, dejando su brazo laxo y sangrante caer a su costado, manchando el suelo de escarlata.

Todo iba en cámara lenta para él. Su pulso firme, su mirada firme en su objetivo.

Jonathan dio un paso hacia adelante, hacia Magnus y Alec apretó el gatillo.

 **Hotel Du'Mort**

 **Lobby**

 **Brooklyn**

 **05:12**

El primer disparo ensordeció sus sentidos ya de por sí distorsionados.

Jace cayó al suelo pesadamente, sintiendo bajo su piel el tacto mullido de alguna superficie rugosa. Tal vez una alfombra…

Alzó la mirada hacia Jonathan.

Jonathan.

Ese nombre era lo único que tenía siguiendo sentido en el torbellino tormentoso de su cabeza. Jonathan moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, de Jonathan golpeándole, de Jonathan entrando en su cuerpo una y otra vez, de Jonathan humillándole, riéndose de él. De Jonathan escupiéndole su nombre, diciéndole lo distinto que eran aunque se llamasen igual.

Jonathan debía morir.

El segundo disparo lo sintió como si hubiese sido dentro de su propia cabeza, resonando contra los huesos de su cuerpo.

La imagen de la bala cuando entró en el cráneo de Jonathan, rompiendo la carne y el hueso, su rostro sorprendido, la sangre volando hasta gotear sobre él y su cuerpo cayendo laxo al suelo, fue lo último que Jace vio antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

…

…

…..

….

 **2 meses después.**

 **Sede del FBI en Manhattan**

 **Oficina de Alexander Ligthwood.**

 **12:25**

-No puedo creer que sigas suspendido…

Él suspiró hacia su amiga pelirroja mientras seguía depositando algunas de los archivos de misiones en una carpeta grande. Clary estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina, recostada de la madera y con una clara expresión de cansancio grabada en todo su rostro. Alec la comprendía; después de que cerraran el caso de Jonathan Morgenstern; le habían dado temporalmente su cargo a Jocelyn mientras sus superiores decidían si retirar su suspensión y devolverle el mando de la Unidad; y con Luke y Jace en cuidados intensivos más la suspensión que pesaba sobre él; el trabajo había recaído sobre ellas, Hodge y Simón.

Alec, por su parte, había estado el 90% de su tiempo en el Hospital. No había podido soportar la culpa que le había invadido al ver que Jace internado en cuidados intensivos, con su cuerpo lleno de hematomas por todas partes. Había sido su culpa, si él no hubiese ido con Magnus… Jonathan no se habría llevado a Jace.

-Era lo mínimo, Clary – suspiró él, cerrando la carpeta. Habían unos veinte archivos dentro. Iría a Taki's a almorzar y luego pasaría la tarde pasando esos reportes en limpio para Jia, su superior, en caso de que no decidieran devolverle su cargo. – Era mi responsabilidad y por no cumplir con ella, casi mueren Luke y Jace. Me distraje con algo…personal –agregó, con voz rota – eso no tiene perdón en este trabajo.

Clary guardó silencio unos minutos. Un silencio tan extraño y prolongado que él alzó la mirada y buscó la de su amiga. Clarissa lo miraba como si pudiera leerlo plenamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Lo has visto? – Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué? – susurró con un hilo de voz. Clary alzó ambas cejas en un gesto casi imperceptible de incredulidad. Era una idiotez preguntarle a quien se refería; había una sola persona a la que Alec no había visto en aquellos dos meses aunque no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Solo sabía, por las noticias, que Magnus Bane había puesto las acciones de la empresa de su padre en la bolsa de valores para liquidarla. No le había visto, no le había buscado.

Y no creía que pudiera hacerlo, no después de ver a Jace entubado por culpa de sus acciones, después de llevarlo al psicólogo para que le ayudara a superar el trauma que había vivido. No después de que habían golpeado, abusado y casi asesinado a su mejor amigo por su irresponsabilidad.

Alec apartó la mirada de Clary. No quería ni pensar en ello.

-¿Entonces, le has visto? – él alzó la vista de nuevo.

-No. No sé nada de él.

-Y… - Alec negó con la cabeza, alzando la carpeta llena contra su pecho.

-Y entonces nada, Clary - le cortó- Lo que pasó, pasó. Nunca esperé que llegara a algo más.

Su compañera le sonrió. No le creía ni una sola palabra.

Y la verdad era, que él tampoco.

 **A cinco calles de Industrias Bane's**

 **Nueva York.**

 **13:30**

Magnus había subido al restaurant de comida rápida que estaba a pocas calles de la empresa para pasar la hora del almuerzo fuera del ambiente cargado de la oficina.

Era eso o golpear a uno de los gerentes.

Durante los últimos dos meses, Magnus había tenido que luchar y pelear contra los burócratas y accionistas corruptos que habían mandado sobre la empresa de su padre durante años, haciéndoles ver que él era, después de todo, el dueño mayoritario de Industrias Bane´s, y que la decisión de poner la empresa en la Bolsa era suya.

Sus abogados merecían un aumento de sueldo, o unas vacaciones pagadas a Hawái.

-Y yo también necesito vacaciones…

Después de todo el asunto con el FBI, Magnus había luchado en vano para olvidarse del episodio. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para dejar de pensar en aquella madrugada en la que había vivido la experiencia más excitante de su vida a la par de la más traumatizante. Había conocido al hombre más perfecto del mundo y pocas horas después, había visto frente a sus propios ojos como moría otro ser humano.

Pero era inútil. No había manera para que él pudiese dejar de pensar en Alec o que dejara de tener pesadillas con el rostro de Jonathan lleno de sangre frente a sus ojos.

Por eso había decidido liquidar la empresa. Quería vender, quería irse y probar si en otro lugar podía olvidarse de Alec. De Alec y todo lo que le había hecho sentir y vivir en una sola noche. De Alec a quien no había visto ni una sola jodida ves después de aquella noche. De Alec y sus besos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su calidez.

 _Alec, Alec, Alec…_

Por Dios, Alec…- susurró, colocando la cabeza entre las manos. Sus palmas y dedos se llenaron de gel brillante pero no le importó. Si no dejaba de pensar en Alec, iba a enloquecer.

Se puso de pie, dejando un billete de cien sobre la mesa.

Tenía que huir, tenía que irse. Tenía que borrarse el sabor de Alec de los labios.

Tenía que…

¡Oye! – gritó al tropezar con un chico en la entrada del Taki's.

El aire de sus pulmones se escapó con el golpe recibido. Magnus se llevó la mano al pecho mientras un montón de papeles caían a su alrededor, como las hojas de un árbol en otoño.

Disculpa –susurró una voz suave y él sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.

Magnus alzó la mirada lentamente.

El otro chico hizo lo mismo.

Y todo dejó de girar en el mundo para ellos dos.

-Alec…

-¿Magnus?

…...

* * *

 _ ***FMI: Fondo Monetario Internacional.**_

 _ ***MO: Modus Operandi.**_

 _ *** Rosemary Woodhose Levin/ Guy Woodhouse: son un tributo al excelente libro de Ira Levi "La semilla del Diablo"**_

 _ **Pido disculpas por cualquier errorcito que se me haya pasado. I'm sorry.**_

 _ **N/A: Termine… por Raziel, después de meses y meses de arduo trabajo, por fin terminé.**_

 _ **Este es, sin duda, el OS más largo y con más planificación que he publicado. Estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Lo subo hoy como regalo de comienzo de año para todos aquellos que a pesar de mis lentas publicaciones, aun me leen. Gracias.**_

 _ **Les deseo un muy prospero año 2016.**_

 _ **Kisses**_

IL


End file.
